


The Transylvanian Affair: Part Three

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Revenge of the Old Queen, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Shock Treatment (1981)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the third and final installment of the trilogy, LP and Miracle must return to Earth years after the Denton Affair and the Miss Mental Health mess after the Queen still demands an heir to take the throne before she dies. Even though LP and Frank denounce the throne, there is still another to take the throne, it's either Frank and Nation's unborn child, or the long-lost child born from the events of the Denton Affair, the child of Frank and Janet Weiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Many years have passed since the events o the Denton Affair, Miss Mental Health and many more. Frank-N-Furter has married Nation McKinley with a new addition to their little family, Cosmo McKinley has married Miracle Vitus with twins they named Crystal and Richard, and the Queen of Transsexual is stressed. She has no one to take over the kingdom after she dies and refuses to give the throne to her cousin, DeLordy, she couldn't force Frank into it due to him denouncing the throne with his daughter, but she knows there is another one who could do it. But, who is that person? 

LP is with Miracle as Miracle feeds the twins in her new home with Cosmo in Transsexual. "Did you hear that Brad died?" LP asked out of the blue, looking out the radiant moon of her home planet.

"Vhat?" Miracle asked, seeming surprised. She hadn't expected that to be said, she didn't react loudly though so she wouldn't scare the babies.

"Yes," LP looked back. She had changed since the Earthly events, she now wore her hair in a ponytail and had on golden and black clothes almost like a general uniform. She even wore high heeled boots and plain stockings, unlike everyone else who wore fishnets. "They say he was an act as a trapeze artist, he fell in front of millions of people and fell dead like that. Also because of Janet, their twins have to live with Brad's brother now... David told me all about it yesterday." 

"Vell, that is surprising," Miracle was still taken by shock. She had changed as well, she was a lot thinner and her makeup was a lot more like her mother's. She was wearing a stomach showing red top with black shorts with a gold lining along the bottom of her legs. She had some red heels which had gold soles.

"I'm sorry Miracle, it's big news down on Earth, I thought you'd know," LP shrugged. "Also we're kind of celebrities," she sounded excited now. "Brad and Janet told Judge Wright about us and they made a movie out of it, they call it The Rocky Horror Show... A lot of Earth kids these days watch it once a month together like a ritual and throw things at the movie screen and blurt out random stuff..."

"Vell, good on them." Miracle chuckled as she started to burp the baby she was feeding.

LP smiled at the babies.

Riff Raff came in, he was wearing his general uniform and he looked very exhausted. He smiled slowly at Miracle. "I swear.... the older you get, the more you are like your mother... Only no one has to go to the hospital when you get angered." 

"Hi, Dad." Miracle smiled softly at her father, rocking the suddenly, sleeping baby. "Cosmo, do you have Crystal down?"

Cosmo rocked the other baby and smiled. "Indeed." he replied in a hushed tone.

LP giggled at Riff's remark, then cleared her throat. "No, I'm an adult now, I must act like one..." she stood tall. "We are on Transylvania now, we must be like the others and be like how we want without Earthlings to judge us!" She then grinned sheepishly at Riff in his uniform. She looked a lot like her father now and even did an eyebrow hook to lull him into her trap. 

"Princess, please stop looking at me like that." Riff glanced back. 

"Like what?" LP teased.

"Stop it."

"LP, please," Miracle looked at her friend. "That's my dad..."

"I'm only teasin'!" LP giggled.

"Are you?" Riff rolled his eyes. He was happy to have grandchildren, he teased Magenta while being a grandmother, but he outgrew it and both were very proud grandparents. "They truly are as beautiful as their mother and grandmother..."

"They me in them too ya know." Cosmo joked.

"Yes, they do have a bit of Cosmo in them," Miracle smiled, taking Crystal to bed as well, making sure Richard was in bed too. "Night, my little moon beams..." she reached a finger to stroke each of their cheeks and headed back in the living room.

"Nana still needs someone to take the throne of Transsexual, and Lord knows that DeLordy must not get it, Daddy and I don't want to, but who else is there?" LP recollected.

Riff's face twitched and he faced the floor, then looked back up. "There is another...Little Precious, do you remember when you went on a stroll with Nation and you two met a lad named Sonny?"

"Yeah, he dressed a lot like Daddy with Daddy's eyes, but had a hint of Janet Weiss in him..." LP replied, then her eyes widened. "Riff Raff.... What are you suggesting?"

"Little Precious, I feel Sonny may have Furter blood in him..." Riff suggested.

Miracle came into the living room as LP had mentioned how Sonny had bits of both Frank and Janet in. She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked.

"Little Precious, you know how your father used to be." Riff continued to explain.

LP nodded and thought about it. "Yeah... Do we know where he is?"

"Probably still on Earth, sometime after the Denton Affair, Janet must have been pregnant with Sonny and put him up for adoption sometime before Mark and Sara were born." Riff continued. "We have to find him."

"Now?" LP whined, not wanting to leave Transylvania after just getting there.

"We'll see, I'm going to talk with my lovely sister now..." Riff nodded, then walked into the next room.

"See you later, Dad," Miracle muttered as he went away. She then went to her best friend. "Are you okay?"

LP glanced back at her. "I'll be okay... I'm just shocked... I like Earth and all, it's kinda nice, but Transylvania is my home... Plus a child born from my father and Janet Weiss...."

Miracle gently hugged her friend. "Vell, ve vill return again, and it makes everyvun happy... Your grandmother vill have an heir, and you and Frank von't have to take over, plus DeLordy von't be able to take the throne..." Miracle had never met this DeLordy guy, but had only heard bad things about him."

LP smirked, breaking from the hug. "You're the best friend I ever had..."

Miracle smiled at LP.

Just then a girl who looked a lot like Annette came in with long black hair with blue streaks wearing a red and black dress covering her feet which wore boots. "Your Grandmother wants you, Little Precious."

"Thanks Andrea." LP told her.

The girl, Andrea, nodded and walked back off. Miracle studied and looked at Andrea. "Annette's cousin is so much like her..." she couldn't help, but mutter. Though, Andrea wasn't mentally like Annette.

LP lightly giggled remembering when she first met Annette before Farley Flavors was taken away during the Miss Mental Health mess. "At least we don't have to be butterflies and ladybugs anymore."

"I don't know, being a butterfly vould be cool." Miracle giggled. 

"I thought we were all gonna get an aneurysm from Annette's word choices," LP lightly laughed. She had been a lot happier than she used to be since she met Miracle, became friends with her, met David for the first time and Nation adopting her and her father married. She was a princess, but her not so royal life was more tolerable. 

Both girls then looked at the throne room with the old queen waiting for her granddaughter's appearance. Miracle patted LP's shoulder. "I hope she doesn't upset you..."

LP then turned to the throne room. "I hope so too, I'll see you later..." she walked slowly, adjusting her robes.

Miracle watched her go and then sighed softly. She felt bad that LP's grandmother was quite mean at times to LP.

Riff Raff came to his daughter, rubbing his eyes. "The Great Furter wishes us to find her grandson and have him claim the throne, apparently he is interesting in Transsexual subculture. Janet gave him up for adoption and he is raised by a detective named Ray Ammbo." he informed Miracle. "We have to go to Earth, you can stay here and take care of your mother." 

Miracle looked at her father, her eyes wide with a flash of anger briefly passed them. "Who else is going vith you?" she asked, bringing a small sign in her voice that the person who she used that tone on was 'treading on the ice'.

"Well... You can come if you want, dear..." Riff said, slightly scared from her anger. She sounded like him when she was angry but looked a lot like Magenta. "Maybe, you and LP could go if you want... Someone needs to take care of your mother... she's been ill for a while now and doesn't seem to be recovering... I hope she isn't dying..." 

Miracle frowned suddenly her anger being taken over by sadness. "Has she gotten that bad?" She hadn't really seen her mother a while as both thought it had been just a bad cold and didn't want the babies catching it. Then, worried the babies would be in danger if it were a contagious disease, though she did call her mother at times. Magenta always sounded fine on the phone, or when they did face-to-face calls.

"She's been throwing up a lot in the morning and craved meat a lot lately... so I don't know if that's natural for a woman or if she's terribly sick..." Riff sounded deeply concerned. "I can always watch her and the babies..." 

Miracle's face relaxed though she still seemed slightly worried. She knew that feeling, gone through twice as long with the babies, but it could be something else as well. She went up and hugged her father. "I'll call everyday, I promise." 

Riff dangled his arms to his side as Miracle hugged him suddenly. He then gently patted her back with his mouth twitching. "Yes.... Be careful and be safe... I'll update you on your mother..." 

Miracle looked as well and released her dad from her 'sudden hug of doom' as they fondly called it. The hug often was so surprising and once Miracle had shouted 'doom' when hugging someone in a sugar rush.

Riff Raff then glanced back to see LP kneeling before her own grandmother. "Let's just hope the Queen doesn't behead her spawn's angel..." 

"I'll vhoop her butt if she does." Miracle grumbled. She then decided to get ready to leave get ready for the happening on the distant planet.

Riff chuckled, patting her head before letting her go to her chamber. "You were always as fiery as your mother... Now, carry on. I hope you two will be alright."

LP listened carefully to her grandmother's demands before leaving. She was also intrigued to see Earth again, maybe she would see David again. When they all left for Transylvania after being gone for nearly 20 years, she told David that she had to move away with her family after Dentonvale was cancelled. Too many people rather went to the "Rocky Horror Show" as they called it and Cosmo and Nation were put out of work and decided to return with everyone to Transsexual. 

Miracle saw that LP had left fine before she got ready for their trip to earth. She was going to miss her family while away but needed to help with this 'mission'. She got changed into a more Earthly type outfit but it still 'reeked' of Transsexual, Transylvania.

LP came out, wearing her uniform.

"You can't go to Earth wearing that." Riff tilted his head.

LP growled, stomping her foot. "I WANNA WEAR IT!"

"Princess, don't." Riff hardened his gaze to keep her from being a spoiled brat.

LP gulped, calming down. His harsh stare always scared her. probably because he raised Magenta since they were little kids and he could find a way to control one's rage from a female specimen. 

Miracle came out in her outfit. It was a tight fitting blouse with a lower cut top than normal earth blouses. She had a skirt that was kind of like a corset attached to a knee length puffy skirt. Her make up was still like her mother's though. And she was wearing boots similar to Riff's on her feet, though her's were higher heeled. She looked around to see if Cosmo was about, wanting to make sure he knew about the times the babies had to be fed and stuff.

Cosmo was sitting in a chair with a desk, looking closely at some sort of book with a magnifying glass. His eye looked wider and creepier than normal and he sensed a presence. Miracle had come in and he smiled at her. "Don't we look lovely? Though you don't need that makeup to look beautiful..." he smirked, looking rather devilish, but very thrilled to see her in such beautiful clothes. "Why are you dressed like an Earthling?" 

Miracle went up to him, butterflies erupting in her stomach as they always did when he pulled that sort of face. And the fact he looked wilder than normal also added to this. "Ve, me and LP, are going to Earth to bring the boy who vill be the heir to the throne." she told him, then wrapped her arms around his neck, in a 'hug from behind' sort of way. She still had a big rush of want around him, though she controlled it most of the time.

"Oh.... Don't be too long, dear... Earth is a dangerous, simplistic place... a planet in which fools rule the world with their....President of the united States." Cosmo advised, praying she would be alright. "Don't forget about me..." 

Miracle smiled sweetly, looking coy. "How could I forget, my love muffin?" she teased, though she meant she wouldn't forget. She lightly nipped his earlobe before kissing his cheek in a sashay way.

Cosmo chuckled, turning bright red. he grew as nervous as a school boy, adjusting his glasses and shuffled his foot in the floor. "I'll be sure to take good care of the twins." he added, quickly as she was on her way.

LP was out, wearing the best Earthling attire someone her age would wear she could. She wore a hooded sweatshirt with sweat pants and sneakers with a light blue streak, still in her hair without anything Transylvanian related. She had a ring though that doubled as a communicator like her old button when Riff Raff and Magenta would contact her when she would be out on her own before Miracle came into her life. "Ready?" she asked, holding her suitcase handle.

Miracle had glanced back, smiled and winked at her husband. She then looked at LP when she was in the room with LP and her dad in. "Yes, everything is ready" she said, having got a small bag with a couple of changes of clothes in. "Let's go and fetch Sonny home."

LP released a deep breath and followed Miracle to the castle transporter. "Feels like we just got here... but it'll be good to see Earth again, I suppose... it's no Transsexual, but it's not that bad a planet... I hope Daddy and Nation will be okay without us a while... Daddy needs to stay here with Nation, the baby could be born any day now."

"Have a good time, honey, don't take any strange boys home!" Frank called from his room, catering to Nation. 

"Yes, Dad..." LP grunted in annoyance. 

Miracle giggled and decided to briefly tease Frank, knowing he couldn't do much. Plus Cosmo would be able to tell she was joking too. "That's fine Frank, I'll bring them home to give to her!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Frank barked, then settled down. He smiled at Nation, but he kept worrying over every little thing with leaving Nation alone as she was to the third and final month of pregnancy. "Oh, dear... Should I call someone? Or maybe I should deliver with Riff Raff.... what if the baby hates me?" 

Nation was laying down, as the doctors and Frank wouldn't want the baby to be harmed by any accidental rough movements. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Frank, love, calm down... We're fine, the doctor will come when it's time to deliver, and I know she'll love you... Especially if she is anything like me..." 

"I guess so..." Frank sighed, sharply. "have you picked out a name you liked yet? If it was going to be a boy I wanted to name the kid Tim, but we can't now..." 

Nation looked contemplative a moment. "How about Joey?"

"Joey...." Frank thought, then smiled. "What a beautiful name for a... beautiful baby..." Frank sniffled, petting her bump. "Joey McKinley Furter..." 

Nation giggled softly and kept Feank's hand on her stomach as Joey moved slightly as Frank said her now chosen name.

LP pushed the final button. The girls then grabbed onto each other as the transporter whirred and vooped. There was a static zap and instantly, the girls were transported with the beam of light which sent them to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

The light cleared up as the girls were sent away from the beam of light as they were in the middle of the forest where Frank's old castle used to be when they all first came to Earth sometime after Miracle had been given up, adopted by Brad and Janet, and LP had been born.

Miracle looked around getting a small feeling of deja vu. She shrugged however and patted her friend's back. "Vell, let's go find Sonny, so ve can head back sooner..."

"Where do you think he could be?" LP asked as she walked with Miracle through the forest until they walked down the street, walking past the billboard behind the cemetery reading: Denton, Home of Happiness. 

Miracle frowned in thought. "Dad mentioned something about a guy named Ray Ammbo, so maybe we should go and see if anyvon knows him." she suggested.

"Probably... Look out for these Earth people... Ever since the Denton Affair was broadcast, people have been making a big fuss over it. I heard some guy named O'Brien started it all." LP advised, walking along, seeing some people at late hours on Earth.

"Hey! Are you two coming to the show?" a boy with shiny pink hair in a girl school uniform complete with plaid skirt and boots asked. 

"Uhh... What show?" LP tilted her head.

"Duh! Rocky Horror Show!" the boy concluded. "I go all the time, my name's Dylan!"

"No, ve're looking for somevon." Miracle said, looking at the pink-haired boy named Dylan. She looked at him like he was strange. She couldn't believe that they had already been 'caught' by a fan of the show. The people seemed insufferable from the stories heard after the story was turned into a film.

"Oh, who?" Dylan wondered, then looked at LP seductively. "Hey babe... You wanna come up to the lab and see what's on the slab?"

LP's eyes widened at his question. "My father would always--" she was cut off by Miracle so they couldn't be found out. It would be disastrous to their mission. 

"Ve're looking for a Ray Ammbo." Miracle said, acting calm and quick to avoid blowing their 'human cover'.

"Ray Ammbo?" Dylan raised an eyebrow, looking away, then back to the girls. "I think I heard of that guy..." 

"Do you know vhere he lives?" Miracle was very hopeful so they would be able to leave and fetch Sonny.

"I heard he lives in an apartment, I don't really know where though," Dylan shrugged. "I know where his office is though..." he then saw a lot of other people about their age and height heading to the theater before it got too dark. "Oh, man, I'm gonna be late! Dammit!"

"Janet!" one of the theater members said, passing Dylan down the street.

Miracle jolted at the sound of Janet's name being called. She watched Dylan go looking slightly relieved. She was glad that the boy hadn't seen to have recognised her or LP. She allowed the two soon to be lovers, hopefully, to have a moment of privacy.

David, who worked as a bouncer, came over not recognizing the girls at first. "Are you alright, ladies?"

"Good to hear, Madam," David blinked and gave a small smile, his unique half-smile. He recognized LP once she faced him.

"Do you remember...?" LP asked, looking into his eyes, taking his hands.

"Of course, I do, LP," David squeezed her hands, gently. "How could I forget you?"

"I'm sorry I had to leave you all those years ago," LP gently squeezed his hands. "Cosmo and Nation felt like they couldn't do anything else on Ear-....Denton for a while after Dentonvale was cancelled..." David still didn't know about LP or Miracle or their families being aliens. 

David stroked LP's cheek after removing one of hands from in her's. "I understand."

"That girl looks just like the girl that plays those siblings' daughter." a girl dressed as Brad in his wedding tux pointed to Miracle.

"Yeah and that girl looks like Frankie Furter's daughter." a gay boy dressed as Janet in her wedding bridesmaid outfit only with sneakers added. 

"Hey, they're right, they do!" another girl shouted, in a Miracle style outfit, only not as good as the original. "Oh, let's go take pictures of them!"

David looked at the forming crowd of theater goers, releasing LP.

"LP, ve should go..." Miracle said quietly, stiffened from hearing the people focusing on them.

LP looked startled at the crowd and ducked behind Miracle. "What should we do!?" she asked, sounding terrified that the group was gonna come at them, tackle them and do almost anything else they wanted with them. 

"Let's get 'em! The one with glasses is adorable!" a girl dressed as Frank in his leather jacket commented, licking her lips. "This is gonna be the best midnight show ever!" 

LP looked startled at the crowd and ducked behind Miracle. "What should we do!?" she asked, sounding terrified that the group was going to come at them, tackle them, and do almost anything to them.

"Ve have to run!" Miracle yelped in shock, grabbing LP's hand and running with her.

"Girls, you go, I'll stop them!" David jumped into action and blocked the midnight showing nuts from going any further. 

"I want the blonde!" a male shouted, dressed as Eddie, including a fake 'head slice'. "Her accent is sexy!"

There was a yawn heard from the house the girls passed. There came a boy a little bit younger than them out, rubbing his black eye shadowed eye. He had green eyes that could only match Frank's not, only that, but he had on black and gold lingerie, black lipstick with a pale powdered face and had dark curly hair that nearly matched Janet's hair color. "Whoa!"

"I can't run anymore!" LP moaned.

"Move it, virgin!" a Columbia growled at David for blocking them. 

"Move or I'll run you over!" an overweight female Dr. Scott in a wheelchair growled, aggressively.

LP and Miracle kept running as the theater-goers were harassing David to let them go after the girls who were now famous on Earth just as well as Transylvania. 

"Where are we going?" LP sounded scared as the crowd was almost about to break through David's blockage.

"I don't know," Miracle replied. She then noticed the boy who seemed a bit younger than them, but they needed a place to hide and decided his place. "Please, could ve come in to hide?"

"Umm... Sure, come in." the boy shrugged, letting them come in. 

"Thanks, kid." LP said, quickly going in with Miracle.

Miracle thanked him too. But blinked, her mouth slightly open at seeing the boy in the light.

David felt the girls were safe, so he finally moved out of the way. He secretly smirked, knowing LP would be safe now and not stalked like a common celebrity. 

"Thank you!" a male Columbia scoffed. "Geez, what's with that guy?"

"He must be one of those suckers who hate this rite of passage of a movie." a girl in her underwear praised, sounding religious.

David sighed softly and wondered if he would see LP again, he really did still love her.

"So, you from here?" LP asked, wiping her feet.

"I think so," Sonny shrugged. "I remember having a mama, but I don't really remember much about her... A lot of people in town and school hate me cuz I've been cross-dressing since i was in diapers, but I don't care!" he had a grin that could only match a Furter's facial structures.'

"Do you remember your mother's name?" Miracle asked, looking at him carefully, feeling weird about how Frank-like he was.

"It was either Jeanette, or Jenny... something like that, I can't be sure," Sonny shrugged. "I'm raised by this guy Ray, but I know he's not my father... he's been a parent to me, but... something about him bugs me..." 

LP looked at Sonny long and hard. "You remind me of someone..."

Sonny looked up at her. "Really, who?" 

"Vhat is your name?" Miracle asked, abruptly. She could see both Frank and Janet in him. She could feel that they had found him, all in one night. 

"Sonny Ammbo." the boy revealed. He then felt like he knew LP from somewhere. "You seem similar yourself, who are you two?"

Miracle blinked once more and made her voice soft so she wouldn't shock the boy too much. "My name is Miracle McKinley, my friend here is Little Precious Furter..." 

"Those are odd names," Sonny tilted his head, eyeing Miracle. "Ya know... in The Rocky Horror Show, there's a domestic and handyman's daughter named Miracle Majors raised by that ass hole and slut...I also once got Nation McKinley's autograph..." he sensed something ominous. 

Miracle bit her lip and took a deep breath. "It's McKinley now." she said softly, her green eyes showing she was kind and truthful.

Sonny glanced at her. "Either you're married to Cosmo or Nation or this is a very major councidence... It has to be a counicdence, your costume needs work, I can see that's a wig." Sonny pulled on Miracle's hair hard.

"Hey, cut that out, kid!" LP snapped. 

Miracle winced and grabbed the boy's hands, hard. "I am Mrs. Miracle McKinley, formally Majors-Viess." She couldn't believe the nerve of this boy.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "You must be Miracle.... That can't be right though, I mean, Rocky Horror's just a cult classic movie with brilliant actors....and not so brilliant."

"So, they made a movie from us?" LP asked.

"Yeah," Sonny turned to her. "It's really awesome....You wanna see it?" he bit his lip, sounding eager to have real friends for the first time other than random fellow audience members who he would happen to be seated with in the monthly event of midnight showings. 

"Ve'll have to go in disguise if ve could," Miracle replied. She was still mad at the hair pulling, but could understand his confusion. She tilted her head, regarding the boy. "Any suggestions?"

"Umm.... Okay, follow me." Sonny led the girls to his room.

"Something about him rubs me the wrong way." LP cringed, following her alleged half-brother. 

"Vell, stay close," Miracle nodded in agreement, stepping in front of LP and behind Sonny. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

LP nodded, remaining close with her best friend.

"Okay.... Luckily for you gals, i got every possible costume, its required you dress up for these shows..." Sonny came out, with a Magenta maid costume on a hanger complete with a frilly hat and black zip-up boots and on the other hanger was Columbia's golden tail coat with top hat, blue socks, black tap shoes and Columbia's inner clothes she wore as a groupie before she was reborn as Nurse Laura Ansalong. 

"Vhich vun do you vant?" Miracle asked her friend. If LP wanted to do Miracle's mother, that would be fine, it was up to LP though. She was fine with either.

"I'm not sure, got anything else Sonny?" LP glanced at the wardrobe.

"The only other girl outfits I have are these." Sonny showed a Janet bridesmaids outfit and floorshow corsets with boas, high heels and makeup. It only brought back flashbacks to the girls of that crazy night they became friends. 

Miracle shuddered at both of those choices. The Janet one was too tame, and the floor show one was too much due to what had happened while eveyone had worn those.

"Hey, you girls wanna go without costume, that's okay, but you can't go around looking like that where everyone will recognize you," Sonny formed a Cheshire cat grin. "Unless you want a... .MAKEOVERRRR!"

LP clamped her hands on her ears, grunting from that.

"It's that or be stalked, baby doll." Sonny winked.

Miracle took a couple of calming breaths. She then decided to face her fears. She chose the one that suited her mostly. She had a determined look on her face.

"Okay, you're turn, SIS." Sonny smirked, ready to apply the makeup on. "Any last words?"

LP blinked, gulping and turned to Miracle. "Be careful when you get dressed, okay?" 

Miracle nodded, then looked firmly at Sonny. "If you do anything she doesn't like, I vill make you regret you ever laid eyes on us." She then went to where she could change properly.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." Sonny snipped the scissors. "Come 'ere, sis." 

"Stop calling me that!" LP whined as she was being taken care of by her long-lost brother. 

Miracle soon came out in the corset and feather boa ensemble. She kept her hair the same, but had wiped off her makeup, she just needed to have her face made up like it had been during the floorshow between Brad, Janet, Columbia, and Rocky. She even heard Rose Tint My World in her head as she allowed herself to get dressed in the get-up. She then came out from the bathroom and headed back to Sonny's room and actually felt like she liked the outfit on her and she discovered she could run very well in heels.

Sonny snipped some of LP's hair and smoothed some shampoo in her hair. He then styled it down and adjusted her glasses. He then found a black T-shirt with an image of red lips that only made LP think of Magenta's back home. She then stopped and wondered how Transsexual was doing while she and Miracle were gone. 

Sonny had finished LP. She now looked like a regular fan of the Rocky Horror Show, he even gave her jeans and black boots to wear. LP looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself, since her skin wasn't as pale as she remembered it after Sonny doused her in makeup to look more natural. He smirked at Miracle. "Hey..." he licked his lips. He then focused, looking at his watch. "we better hurry, the doors are gonna open in a minute!" he dashed with the girls to the local theater.

Miracle, LP, and Sonny ran to the theater as the doors were almost to be shut for the rest of the evening. 

"Hey Sonny, are these two virgins?" a bald guy with a frizzy beard dressed like Brad in his tux, complete with glasses asked, holding a tube of red lipstick.

Sonny looked at the girls and decided to spare them the humiliation. "No, they are not, let us in, Alex."

"Very well." Alex, the shadow cast member nodded, letting them in.

Miracle and LP followed Sonny. They looked around as they walked. Many teenagers and adults were around waiting for the movie doors to open so they could do the midnight showing they all know too well. Ever since a man named O'Brien made the Denton Affair into a movie, people have worshiped him like a god and bless him for making such a cult classic film. Who knew a flat tire involving Brad Majors and Janet Weiss would become a hit with certain young people?

A girl with dark brown hair, dark eyes and a very exotic face was pouting slightly as she swept a bit of the foyer. She was wearing Magenta's maid costume style and her hair was curled like Magenta's hair too.

"Magenta...?" LP glanced at the girl wearing the purchased domestic uniform. She stepped closer into the light and saw it was nothing but a mere midnight showing attendee. 

Miracle looked at the girl too, she may have been on the straighter side of feelings towards people but she did have to admit she was quite pretty. She looked at LP, and then Sonny to gauge their reactions.

The girl looked at LP, Miracle and Sonny. "May I help you?" She had to admit these ones dressing up were the most realistic looking ones to come to the showing.

Sonny cleared his throat and walked up to her, noticing the red V on her forehead. "You must be new around here, not knowing me and being a virgin and all. My name is Sonny, this is my sister and her friend. You just..." Sonny found himself getting lost in her eyes.

The girl blushed as he came closer. Her dark eyes widened slightly and she found herself not able to look away. She was actually new around there and had yet to actually even see the character she was dressed as on screen.

Miracle watched them, and couldn't help but smile. Ever since marrying Cosmo her romantic ideas had increased. She found it sweet.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this, I come here all the time." Sonny chuckled. 

LP rolled her eyes seeing how Sonny was just like Frank when pursuing a new victim. "Oh, brother."

"Vell, he is your brother." Miracle whispered with a chuckle to her.

"Yeah, yeah." LP silently giggled.

The girl smiled sweetly and giggled. A bit like the Janet on screen had done but less annoying. She still couldn't look away though she knew if her boss caught her she'd be in trouble. "My name's Selena..." she introduced herself.

"Hello, Selena, I'm Sonny Ammbo." the boy took her hand gently and kissed the back of it. "Enchante..."

Miracle watched but also kept an eye out for any trouble, and for when the doors would be opened.

LP was glancing at the movie poster. The red lips showing with the caption: A different set of jaws. "I wonder which actress fits Magenta well enough... And who is this one they call Tim Curry?" she tilted her head, once she saw which actor was to be playing her father in this film.

Miracle shrugged but put her finger to her mouth to shush her, after all they would be called 'virgins' to do with this movie if they were discovered.

Selena giggled softly again. She found this boy to be quite a charmer. "It's lovely to meet you too." 

The supervisor of the check in desk frowned. He'd have to go up and have a talk with Selena when his best customer and his friends had gone in. 

"I hope you enjoy the movie again." Selena said to Sonny, softly.

"Of course, this is always the best night of my life!" Sonny beamed like a rabid fan girl.

The doors suddenly opened, making several avid theater goers rush inside to get the best seats in the show.

Selena smiled and then gave a gentle sigh, but tried to hide it. "Tell me how it is when you get out, okay?"

The supervisor sighed and tapped his foot waiting.

"Aren't you coming in?" Sonny held out his hand for her.

Selena looked surprised a moment but took Sonny's hand and allowed him to lead her in. She would take the consequences later but for now allowed herself to do something she wanted to do.

Sonny gently took her hand and went inside with her to the theater where the movie was as the movie-goers cheered and yelled among each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on Transsexual, Frank and Nation were asleep in their enlarged bed together. They were sleeping soundly, until Nation felt something in her body nagging at her as she was trying to sleep, she felt like something was going to happen. Frank was sleeping soundly, but he could sense something wrong with her. 

Frank sat up in the bed as he felt her fussing. "Nation?" Frank turned on the light, showing his face mask and hair curlers in place. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know..." Nation placed a hand on her baby bump. She was unsure and mystified. She didn't feel their child move, but could tell it was okay. Nation then winced as a soft, but sharp pain came from her lower half. 

"Oh, my Gods!" Frank shot up, panicking. He then dashed off quickly to find a domestic, a doctor, somebody to help his ailing bride pregnant with their child together. 

Nation blinked as he ran, but was occupied by the fact she was indeed going into labor. 

Frank rushed back in to squeeze Nation's hand. "It's going to be okay, Nation." he kissed her forehead, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Help me in the bathroom, a moment?" Nation asked, softly.

"Of course, dear." Frank helped Nation on her feet and gently set her in an old wheelchair by the bed in case of emergency. "Steady...steady..." he wheeled her to the bathroom, carefully.

Nation had Frank wait outside while she needed to go to the bathroom. However, instead of the normal, her water broke. 

"Nation, are you okay in there?" Frank asked, shakily.

"Yes, my water just broke, the baby is obviously wanting to come out soon." Nation chuckled a brief moment with no contractions. She knew that soon they would come quicker and quicker, but that was normal too. She came out and reached out for Frank's hand. 

Frank came closer and squeezed her hand again. "RIFF RAFF!"

Nation squeezed his hand, feeling another contraction. She didn't allow herself to make any louder noise than a small whimper.

"RIFF RAFF VITUS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Frankie, are you okay!?" the Queen called back.

"GET ME RIFF RAFF AT ONCE!" Frank snapped.

"VITUS, HELP MY BABY BOY!" the Queen yelled for the top General of the alliance. 

Nation let out some breaths that would help her through the contractions.

Riff Raff came running in, "What is it?" He asked annoyed, because he had been called away from his love, and not noticing Nation's predicament at the moment.

"She's going into labor!" Frank cried, never leaving Nation's side again. 

Nation had such a hold on his hand that he wouldn't have been able to move away even if he had wanted to.

Riff Raff blinked once but remained calm. "Right, get her onto the bed, she'll be more comfortable, and we can replace the bedding and stuff if we need to..." he said, knowing what to do having learned it while Magenta had been pregnant with Miracle.

"It's going to be okay, Nation, we can do this." Frank assured his wife, helping her out. He then noticed what Riff Raff was going on about." What? Riff, we can't have the baby HERE!" 

Nation glared at both men. "Stop fighting, right now, I want to be able to get our little one out into the world!" she growled, her hormones and pain making her a bit angry.

"Yes, Nation." Frank said, sounding slightly scared of her raging hormones.

"Okay, Nation," Riff turned to her. "But, we need you to calm down. Frank, we shouldn't risk moving her now."

"If you think that's best, then we'll do it." Frank shrugged.

Nation nodded, tensly.

Riff Raff went to get some tools they needed. He also went to get Cosmo to bring towels and some boiling water. He would only need Cosmo a few minutes. 

"I promise, it'll be over soon." Frank stroked Nation's face with his finger.

Nation closed her eyes briefly, but opened them as a contraction came as well. 

Riff Raff soon had the equipment he needed. He used the water to sterilize them and he had towels aside to dry his hands. "Don't worry, Frank, I'll make sure they both remain as comfortable as I can, I need to keep calm, but focused when the baby starts to come out." This was the nicest he had been to Frank for years, since Frank had become nasty before he changed back, as he knew how nervous Frank would be.

Frank nodded and his three hearts nearly pounded out of his chest. "It's okay, Nation, it's okay..." he tried to coach her the best way he could. He really had changed since he married Nation and was shot dead the first time. 

After a bit of pain, it took a while but soon Riff had helped Nation deliver a healthy baby girl. "What's her name?" he asked, seeing how she looked slightly similar to how Magenta looked when she was born, only she had Frank's lips and looser curls. Plus, the hair was darker, a perfect mix of Frank and Nation's hair colors.

"Her name is Joey..." Nation was now relaxed and smiled, tiredly and apologetically stroked the back of Frank's hand. She had gripped it quite hard to get through the pain.

"Hello, my beautiful creature..." Frank cooed at little Joey.

"A lovely name..." Riff smiled, cleaning up.

Nation held Joey, as mothers were meant to so they could bond. "She's got your lips, Frank."

Frank looked, nearly crying at the sight of his newborn baby girl.

Joey looked up at her mother, and then her eyes landed on her father. She blinked at him, gave a newborn smile, and fell asleep.

"She smiled at me..." Frank whispered, nearly getting choked up.

Nation smiled softly as Joey slept and looked at Frank. "She knows you're her Daddy, and that means you are a good person."

"I just hope her sister accepts her." Frank sniffled, watching Joey sleep just made him flutter. 

"I'm sure she will..." Nation said, softly.

"Thank you," Frank whispered to Riff and went to be with his wife and new daughter.

Magenta had been pacing in her room, holding a stick close to her chest. She was now wiling to to be out of bed for a while and anxiously waited for her brother. 

Riff Raff went to his and Magenta's living quarters and went into Magenta's room, after knocking. "My dear sister?"

"Riffy, how did it go?" Magenta beamed, tucking away the secret object in her pocket.

Riff Raff smiled. "Frank and Nation have a healthy baby girl, her name is Joey apparently..." he explained, then went to hug her.

"Oh," Magenta cooed, patting his back and smiled. "I vonder if ve can be friends vith Frank now.... He seems to have changed since his convention years ago on Earth." 

"We'll have to see," Riff shrugged, then noticed she was out of bed. "You should be resting, dear sister."

"I know, but I wanted to share something with you." Magenta beamed, covering her eyes, handing the stick, revealing it was a pregnancy test. 

Riff Raff looked at the pregnancy test, blinking slowly as he looked at the result.

"Vell?" Magenta asked, still covering her eyes. "Vhat does it say? I vanted you to look before I'd find out." 

"I'm sorry, my dear sister, but there is not a new one among us..." Riff frowned apologetically, showing her the negative test.

"Vhat!" Magenta gasped, trying not to sound noisy as Richard and Crystal were trying to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry, Magenta, you did your best."

"Vhat do I have to do to get a baby in our arms that ve can raise like ve vanted to raise Miracle?"

"It'll be okay, Magenta, get some rest, okay?" Riff kissed her forehead.

Magenta sighed sharply. She then nodded and crawled into bed. 

Riff smirked at her and left, throwing away the test. He was just as disappointed as she was. However, a figure slithered in. Magenta deeply scowled once she recognized who it was. "DeLordy, go avay, now's not a good day to mess vith me..."

"I want to help you, my dear." DeLordy grinned, sickeningly.

"Vhat could you do?" Magenta scoffed.

Magenta's question was answered without warning. DeLordy was a Furter alright, he dug into bed with the former domestic and began making love to her. Magenta groaned, moaned, and struggled to get her stalker away from her, but it was nearly no use. Magenta felt her body betray her as DeLordy was squabbling all over her.

"DeLordy, get off me now!" Magenta hissed.

"Shush, Riff Raff is probably in the quarters by now, do you want him to see you like THIS!?" DeLordy pinned her down, trapping her, reminiscent of his family before him.

Magenta hesitated, then couldn't fight him off. She then decided to just get it over with and let DeLordy do what he wanted to do. Thankfully, it was over after what felt like an eternity. DeLordy cleaned himself up and left, allowing Magenta to catch some more rest. After a while, Magenta left to the restroom and checked another pregnancy test and was gratefully shocked and excited once she saw the test was positive. Magenta did a victory dance, she couldn't wait to tell Riff Raff... Only, she couldn't... DeLordy touched her last... Does that mean Magenta could be pregnant with DeLordy's child?


	4. Chapter 4

Miracle and LP made their way to join Sonny and Selena into the movie room. Selena looked a little nervous, but happy she was going to see it. 

"Alright! Stand up if you have a V on your forehead! We're what we like to call VIRGINS!" the host of the show was an overweight drag queen with a Columbia wig with blue eye shadow and red lipstick with a binder resembling a criminologist book.

Sonny decided to let Selena sit out the game to avoid publically humilating her. After the game that the other 'virgins' played, everyone started to chant Rocky as loud as they could as the lights dimmed and the 20th Century Fox Logo came up with a whimsical march to start the movie. Sonny then warned the girls about random yelling that the audience would do such as calling Brad an ass hole and Janet a slut, which made LP laugh since she had coined the terms. 

Miracle enjoyed the show, wincing however when things went wrong. Especially seeing even a small bit of LP's pain. She shuddered as Janet and Brad were seduced by Frank.

Selena was watching the show with avid interest. She held Sonny's hand still and had a wide eyed look of wonder. Once it was over she turned to face Sonny. "How can I thank you for helping me to see the wonderful show?" she sounded grateful.

Sonny turned with a smile. "You could give me your number."

Selena giggled slightly. "I guess..." she wrote it down and gave it to Sonny. "I'll probably lose my job for doing this, but I don't care." she told him, about going in to see the movie.

"ASS HOLE SLUT, ASS HOLE SLUT!" the audience jeered at the actors for Brad and Janet.

"What is your job?" Sonny asked, blocking out the various call backs from the audience. It really is a dumb idea to go to a midnight screening if you haven't seen the movie before.

Selena looked at the floor and then back up at him. "I clean up, obviously why they put me in the maid outfit." she wasn't complaining about the costume though.

"Oh, it still suits you, but that must be hectic when they make you clean up, especially during "Great Scott"." Sonny sounded apologetic and had some manners. He must've inherited that from Janet before she and Brad came to the castle. 

Selena nodded. "Plus the cleaning before and after." she shuddered. She really liked Sonny though. He had been really kind to her.

Sonny felt bad for her and put his arm around her while they watched the shadow cast and movie actors do a last bit of the movie. When the actors would hang around the audience and do their parts, the host had a point with calling the Rocky Horror Show an interactive movie experience. The movie was almost over, but it felt like it just started at the same time. 

Selena blushed but leaned her head on his shoulder, being slightly shorter than him.

Sonny smiled, the floor show was his favorite part with Frank singing I'm Going Home. Something about Frank always fascinated Sonny like he had known the sweet transvestite all his life or something. When Sonny first saw the Rocky Horror Show, he felt like Frank was his teacher and father figure of some sort. A lot more than Ray Ammbo. 

Miracle enjoyed the show, wincing however when things went wrong. Especially seeing even a small bit of LP's pain. She shuddered as Janet and Brad were seduced by Frank. Miracle couldn't help but smile. The movie had been quite accurate. Maybe they could find this Richard O'Brien before they went back. It could be a nice surprise for the man.

LP was captivated by her father's actor. He seemed more attractive than before, something about this actor made her feel very intrigued and the movie really captured the events right. She even laughed at some of the comments about Judge Wright having no neck, even if no one in the audience knew his name.

"That actor makes Brad seem like a homosexual." LP folded her arms. "What kind of name is Barry Bostwick and Susan Sarandon anyway? That Curry fellow makes the movie if you ask me!" 

Miracle shook her head fondly. "Vell, that's your opinion, L." she only used the first letter as they were in the place.

LP rollled her eyes and continued to watch the insane movie. It was all really weird and random with the plot outline, a lot like that November evening years ago.

"You remind me a bit of him." Selena murmured to Sonny with a blush, referring to Frank.

"Really?" Sonny wondered, looking at Frank closer. "I wonder what Frank-N-Furter really looks like..."

Selena shrugged slightly and watched the movie as it was close to finishing. She smiled gently, though it was a sad bit, as she said, "I'd love to meet them all."

"They seem truly exotic." Sonny sighed, smiling, wondering what the mysterious world of Transsexual, Transylvania was really like based on O'Brien's theories.

"As do you." Selena nodded.

Sonny grinned at her, making the girl's face turn bright pink.

LP buried her face in her hands, seeing her father get shoot once again. 

"GO BEHIND THE CURTAIN! BEHIND THE CURTAIN!' the audience yelled as Frank was about to climb UP the curtain.

Miracle blinked and stared entranced, she put her arm around LP though.

"Daddy..." LP whimpered, holding Miracle.

Miracle held her friend close, not caring if anyone else noticed their reactions.

The movie ended with the castle flying up after a return of the Time Warp. There was also a song between Brad and Janet in the finale as Dr. Scott was silent and the Earthlings were scattering the ground.

"I've done a lot... God knows I've tried... to find the truth... I've even lied, and all I know is down inside I'm bleeeedddiinng..." brad sang.

"Huh?" LP looked to see that Brad and Janet had an ending song, surprised because she had never heard them sing, but then again they were millions of lightyears away from Earth. 

There was a sniffling heard in the audience during Brad's song, then Janet sang a few verses while everyone made fun of her stumbling and falling.

Miracle nodded once slightly, Brad had been an ok singer when she was younger. Janet had never sung to or around her.

The movie finished as the casts names came up and the host introduced the shadow cast members playing the characters as the character and actor names flashed on the screen. 

Selena sniffled slightly and then lifted her head up. "That was amazing..."

"Yeah, it's a classic." Sonny smiled at her, then looked at Miracle and LP. "Well, see you two later, I guess."

Miracle looked at Sonny. "Actually you'll have to vait... Ve really need to talk to you."

Selena looked at them and started to leave, knowing that Miracle probably didn't include her. "I guess I'll speak to you later..." 

"Umm... okay, see you later, Selena." Sonny smirked, then got close to the girls once the seating room was empty. "What's up?"

LP instincively looked up at the ceiling to see what was up.

"Ve came here to find you and bring you to Transsexual," Miracle looked calmly, but kindly at him. "You are the heir to the throne, Sonny."

"What...?" Sonny breathed. He then started laughing. "This is a joke, right? You got me good! I really thought you two were Little Precious and Miracle!" he then tried to pull their hair off again, showing they were wigs, which they weren't.

"It's true," LP slid her ring off and showed the symbol of Transsexual. She clicked it once they were alone and it showed the planet and their home galaxy of people going about and living their normal lives dressing how they wanted, singing the Moon-Drenched Shores of Transylvania. "Let me take you to a place of seduction..."

Miracle and LP sang together the Moon-Drenched shores of Transylvania. Next to the Time Warp, it was the galaxy's natioanl anthem. Once they finished, Sonny was awestruck.

"Whoa...." Sonny whispered. "You guys ARE the real deal... So that movie is all true?"

LP and Miracle nodded.

"Why doesn't Frank or you take throne?" Sonny asked his half-sister.

"We don't want the throne," Lp replied. "it's either you or DeLordy."

"Who's DeLordy?"

"We'll explain later, but we need a place to stay."

"Sorry guys, my place is too crowded, we only have enough for two people to sleep in, we don't have a guest room."

"Vell, I'm sure ve can find someplace." Miracle frowned. 

Sonny shrugged, unsure of options. He then noticed Selena seemed to have some kind of trouble and he went to her. "Hey, you okay?" 

There was a dark brown haired girl who looked like Janet. She sniffled and cried as the other people left and she was dressed in all black, even the little bow in her hair was black. 

"Come on, Sara, if Uncle Steve sees us at 4 AM he'll ground me for a month." the mousy haired boy with her said, taking her hand and dragging her out of the room.

Miracle and LP couldn't help but stare at the two youngsters.

"Pick up your phone, Uncle Steve!" the mousy haired boy with the dark brown haired girl with glasses growled on his cell phone. 

"Maybe they have a place?" LP suggested to Miracle. 

"Ve can't ask strangers, though they do look familiar, and... Uncle Steve sounds familiar too..." Miracle said, then walked with her best friend to the twins. "Excuse me, ve couldn't help, but hear you vere trying to call Steve. May I ask if that's Steve Majors?"

The mousy haired boy and brown haired girl eyed each other.

"Yeah, he's our dad's brother." the boy replied.

The girl sniffled, dabbing her eyes. She looked a lot like Janet, only with brown hair and blue eyes and glasses. "I really miss Daddy... But yes, Steve Majors, is correct. My name is Sara and this is my twin brother, Mark."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Mark asked, rather rudely.

"MARK! BEHAVE!" 

"My name is Miracle and this is LP," she introduced, running a hand through her hair. "I vas close to the Majors and Viess family. Vhat happened to Brad?" she asked, wondering what could have happened. After all, he had raised her since she was a baby until a couple of years or so.

"You never heard?" Mark raised an eyebrow at her. 

Sara sniffled and bawled her eyes out once Miracle brought up her father.

"Sarah, why don't you go sit down? I'll tell them." Mark advised his sister, and smiled as she walked away. 

"You seem actually pretty decent with your sister." LP observed.

"She may be a pain in the butt but she's my sister." Mark told her. 

"I'm sorry to have brought it up," Miracle interrupted, still curious about Brad. "But, I need to know, please."

"It's okay, it's embarrassing, but I'm over it enough to talk about it," Mark released a sharp sigh. "You see... After our dad proposed to our mom and they went to see their science teacher, their car broke down and they went to a strange place. The strange people had made him different as he used to be and even after spending time in a mental institution, Dad kind of... mentally snapped... He had an identity crisis and became a bottomless Vegas dancer with some trapeze acts. On the night of one of his shows, he was on the trapeze, but jumped as he then realized no one was there to catch him, so he just fell to the ground and died. Mom was very sore about it and emotionally scarred that she had to put us up for adoption as she became depressed. The depression lead to drinking, the drinking led to smoking, the smoking led to loneliness and the loneliness led to becoming a drugged hooker where she had to earn money by dancing. Needless to say, the night Mom and Dad got engaged was the most traumatic experience of their lives, especially when Mom became Miss Mental Health when we were babies." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Miracle hadn't known. "He was an okay guy." 

Brad had been the more bearable adoptive parent to Miracle.

"Okay!?" LP glanced at her, reminiscent of her father, then turned back. "He was such a sweet, funny, handsome man..."

Mark cringed that someone would find his father positive like that. "If you say so... He always annoyed me... 'Mark, don't write on the walls', 'Mark, don't pull Sara's hair', 'Mark, don't flush my glasses and car keys down the toilet'."

Sara weeped, still missing her father deeply.

"Sara, it's been five years, move on!" Mark called to his weaker twin. 

"Don't talk to your sister that vay, please." Miracle frowned. She then went to the younger girl, not liking anyone crying as Sonny was consoling Selena.

LP and Mark watched Miracle cater to Sara. 

"She single?" Mark pointed to Miracle, but LP shook her head, much to his disappointment. 

"It's okay..." Sara sighed. "I need to grow up and get over it... Mom always loved telling us about him when they were in high school, she still has her Denton High School yearbook..."

"Yeah?" Miracle leaned a little closer. "Can I tell you a secret, Sara?"

Sara sniffled, wiping her nose and smiled. "Sure, I hope you'll be a true friend... Unlike Sapphire Hapschatt..." she folded her arms.

The name Hapschatt caught LP off guard. She remembered before Brad and Janet came to their home, they were attending the wedding of him and Betty Monroe, but they divorced and ended up on Marriage Maze at Cosmo and Nation's TV Station as Ralph met Macy Struthers and became more interested in her. 

Miracle gave a gentle smile, she wouldn't be able to stay here but she could at least call the girl. "I used to be called Miracle Majors, I vas raised by your parents..." Sure she couldn't replace a true lost family member but maybe gaining a kind of family member could cheer the girl up.

"You were?" Sara sounded delighted. "So... you're like my sister? What happened? Did you move out? Are they your parents too?"

Miracle smiled slightly more now that the girl was happier. "I vas adopted by them, then I vent to stay vith my true parents, but I guess I could still be counted as a kind of sister."

"Oh," Sara sat up and smiled, then bit her lip. "Can you tell me about them? Mark and I barely remember anything about them... I don't think we're allowed to see Mom anymore because of her job."

Miracle sat next to the girl properly. "Janet vas prim and proper but sveet enough, though she vas disappointed in me quite a lot she alvays looked after me as best as she could, and Brad vas quite protective and a good man, he also vas a good father..." She had liked her time there though she was happier now with her true parents.

Sara smiled. "You don't happen to have pictures of them do you? I've been looking for them ever since Mark and I were old enough to understand... I really wanna find a picture of Mom... Uncle says I look like her."

"Not here," Miracle shook her head. "But I may have von at home." she gently tugged one of Sara's curls. "You really do look like your mother." she smiled, unknowingly motherly with her motherly side coming out.

"Really?" Sara beamed.

"Really." Miracle told her as she stood and held out a hand for Sara to help her stand up.

"You guys get home safely, I hope we can be friends, Miracle." Sara smiled, wiping her eye that still had tears.

"Ve vill be," Miracle gently hugged Sara as the shadow cast members for the movie left in their van to get pancakes as a very early breakfast before they would go home and sleep. "Good night, Mark, good night, Sara."

"Good night." the twins said, then heard a car honking and went to it as they saw their uncle.

While Sara and Miracle had been talking, Sonny told the girls that Selena had a spare room in her house that they could stay in. Sonny and Selena said their goodbyes as Sonny went back to Ray's place and Selena was taking LP and Miracle to her place. Sonny walked off singing "I'm Singing in the Rain" while Selena sang "So This is Love" from Disney's Cinderella. Selena led them to her home and walke inside.

"Will your parents mind us being here?" LP asked, following Selena.

"No, they go to bed early, they don't mind... Always up for helping people." Selena smiled, inviting them inside.

"Okay," LP smiled, then followed Miracle and Selena to their new bedroom for the evening. She then whispered to Miracle. "Should we contact the family back home to let them know we found Sonny and we're going to take him home?" 

"Yes," Miracle gave a small nod. "But, tell them ve need time to prepare the boy, back in a veek perhaps." They couldn't just disappear with Sonny.

"A week? But I wanna go home nooow!" LP moaned, sounding like an Earthling named Veruca Salt. She walked in the room with Miracle and Selena. "I guess we better unpack." she mumbled, taking out her suitcase and looked for her pajamas. 

Selena went to her own room after showing them where everything was before they got into their room for the night. She then sat on her bed and brushed her hair. She couldn't help but see Sonny's face and his beautiful eyes. Selena flopped back on her bed. She sighed and half smiled.

"Ve can't just pull him from Earth, ve have others to think about." Miracle told LP after catching a glimpse of Selena in love.

"Yeah, but--" LP was shushed by Miracle. LP had to agree with Miracle, but she was so desperate to get back home. Her spoiled bratness was acting up at times, so sometimes she would argue with her parents and Riff Raff and Magenta. 

Miracle could mostly calm LP down in those moods. She then grabbed her own pajamas and washed the makeup off her face when she went into the bathroom to change.

LP went to the room with bunk beds to change into her pajamas. She then found herself applying a face mask like her father and putting her hair up in curls. It might be mostly from Nation though. Once LP earned a mother, she really got in touch with her feminine side. perhaps the dislike of makeup and fishnets was just a phase, but it was still good of LP to have a mother in her life instead of Magenta raising her like she were Magenta's daughter since Miracle wasn't around to be raised by her rightful parents. 

The girls would be sleeping in a bunk bed. 

After getting changed Miracle went into the room and looked at LP. "Vhich bunk do you vant?"

"Bottom," LP smiled. "I'm afraid of heights." 

Miracle nodded and hugged LP before going to the top bunk. She looked slightly more like her dad without make up on. "Are ve going to call them tomorrow morning?" she asked, quietly.

"I suppose so," LP got comfortable. "Good night, Miracle."

"Night, LP." Miracle said.


	5. Chapter 5

On Transsexual, it was about morning time. Frank was woken up by baby Joey's cries and went to her crib which looked a lot like Rocky's old tank from the lab in his former castle. "Let's join Mummy for breakfast, yes?" Frank said, still a little tired since he woke up without Nation. 

Joey continued to cry until Frank picked her up. She opened her eyes which were filled with tears from before.

Nation was still asleep, she'd have plenty of mornings where she would wake up first. She slowly woke up, sensing Joey was needing something but still pretty tired from the birth.

"Nation?" Frank called gently. "Cosmo, where's your sister?"

Cosmo shrugged. "Last I saw her she went to the bathroom at 5:00..."

"She must've fallen asleep in there, she had a rough night."

"I should say so." 

Joey blew a bubble at her father.

Frank cooed, clapping excitedly and lightly, "That was very good, Joey!" he smiled delightfully. 

Joey gave a smile.

Frank smiled back, then took out apple sauce to feed her. He dipped the spoon in and held it to her mouth. "Eat up, Joey, it's good for you." 

Nation came in and watched, leaning on the door-frame.

Joey had a little taste of the apple sauce. She then wrinkled her face up, it didn't taste good to her.

"Oh, come on, Joey, it's not bad," Frank stirred up the apple sauce and took a sample of himself. "See? Daddy likes it!" he then tasted it and spit it right out, disgusted as well. "Okay, maybe not..." 

Nation giggled behind her hand. "She should be drinking milk, dear."

Joey smiled at Frank's reaction she then made an excited noise as she heard Nation speak.

"I knew that." Frank rolled his eyes laughing. He then smiled at Joey once she was happy again. "You want your milk, deary?" 

"Where is her milk?" Frank asked, putting away the 'wretched' apple sauce. 

"Frankie," Nation chuckled, not wanting to embarrass her husband. "Just pass her here."

Joey giggled slightly.

"Fine, fine..." Frank sighed, picking Joey up and handing her to Nation as told. "Maybe she won't give you any trouble."

Joey made an excited noise as she was handed to her mother. She kind of sensed food time.

Nation grabbed a towel and then fed the way most babies were fed.

Frank laid back and glanced outside to see another enchanting night like day in Transsexual. "So, what do you wanna do today? The girls should contact us by now..."

Nation looked at him. "Well, I think I need a day of relaxing with you, after all I gave birth last night..."

"You rest," Frank kissed her forehead, coming toward her. "I'm sure I can settle Joey for a few hours or so..."

Nation handed him Joey, who had finished and fell asleep.

Joey settled in Frank's arms.

Frank smiled and held Joey. "We're gonna have fun, right honey?" he asked delicately.

Joey shifted closer to Frank, sleeping off her feed.

"Do I need to know anything?" Frank asked in whisper so he wouldn't wake Joey.

"Make sure she is covered and has her teddy and binky." Nation said with a smile.

"Which one's her teddy?" Frank glanced down at some of Joey's toys. "The one I collected from Dr. Scott?"

Nation came and showed him Joey's teddy.

"Ah, okay." Frank smiled taking the teddy. "anything else I need?"

"Nappies are in the cupboard, if she needs feeding bring her to me, and just keep an ear out for her crying." Nation told him, softly.

"Okay, I can do this, I looked after my younger sister when she was a baby and i was five." Frank gave her a thumbs up. "I taught her everything she needed to know."

Nation smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Frank."

"I love you too, get some rest, I'm sure she'll be fine." Frank grinned, kissing back sweetly. 

"See you later, luv."

"See you then."

Frank and Nation went their seperate ways then. Nation went to have a bath to relax, passing Magenta, while Frank went to the sofa with Joey to get comfortable. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, Joey."

Joey snuffled and smiled slightly behind her binkie.

"You okay there?" Frank asked in a gentle voice.

Magenta had left everyone else alone, but she noticed her brother fixiing up some things and demanded attention. "Riiiiiff...."

"I hate it when she does that." Cosmo cringed when Magenta's voice got high and annoying, failing to be pleasant like Laura Ansalong's squeals.

Riff Raff heard Magenta and stopped what he was doing. He got up and went to find her. "Yes, dearest sister?"

Magenta bit her lip. "Hypothetically... vhat vould happen if DeLordy vere the father of a baby I vere pregnant with? Vould you be mad?"

Riff Raff looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I would be upset but I'd be mad at that git, especially if he had forced himself on you." he had to wonder from that why she would be asking such a thing.

"Oh... okay..." Magenta stepped back. "I'm going to clean something, I'll see you later!" she tried to get away.

Riff caught her wrist. "Magenta, what's wrong?" he was calm with a hint of worry in his voice.

Magenta sighed and looked back at him with wet eyes. "I am pregnant, but DeLordy made love to me last, he was so strong... I feel I may be pregnant vith his child and not yours..."

Riff Raff sighed and hugged her. "I'll kill him..,"

Magenta purred at his aggression. "I am so sorry you had to find out like this...."

A monitor in the bathroom beeped a few times to alert Nation. 

Riff Raff, hearing an alert, decided to do the sign quickly as they would need to answer the call pretty quickly.Meanwhile on Earth, Miracle was cuddling up to the pillow. "Cosmo..."

LP was already awake, she had only slept for three hours and yet she was wide awake. She was trying to make sure Selena wasn't awake as she adjusted her ring, doubling as a contactor and decided to phone home. 

Miracle gave a small moan and turned over. "No, I don't vanna get up..." she muttered.

"Rise and shine," LP said, dressed in her street Earth clothes. "We should call our parents and tell them we're safe and sound." 

Miracle turned over shocked and fell to the bottom bunk but was okay. "I'm up, I'm up!"

LP grunted as she was underneath Miracle. "Good morning..." she mumbled. 

Miracle got up and off LP, sheepishly. "Sorry, LP..."

"It's fine," LP groaned, adjusting herself. "Shall we contact everyone to tell them we have Sonny?" 

"But ve need to make sure ve give Sonny time to say his goodbyes, and to have time so it's not suspicious..." Miracle nodded.

LP sighed impatiently. "Okay, Miracle... also, why were you talking to Brad and Janet's daughter and what about? You didn't tell her we're aliens, did you?" she grew aggressive suddenly. 

Miracle sent a brief hurt look. "LP, I vould never give us avay, vhy vould you think I vould?" she asked in mid thought. "And ve vere talking about how Janet and Brad vere vhen they raised me" she finished, then went to get changed into proper clothes.

"Sorry," LP curved her face, trying to look away as Miracle changed her clothes. "Guess I'm paranoid cuz Daddy always made sure I never told anyone..." 

Miracle changed into a rather fitted red blouse, a pair of black trousers, a black female waistcoat and black flats. "I'm sorry too, but ve did only talk about Brad and Janet and how I'm kind of their sister, in a vay."

"Are you going to see them again?" LP asked with hands on her hips. 

Miracle looked at her. "I need to make sure they're ok, plus it might be nice to make some Earth friends, you have David." she smirked playfully, as she mentioned David.

LP turned bright red once she said David. "What about David?" 

"He is your friend, though he'd probably be happy if you vere more than that." Miracle winked.

"I don't know.... He's....weird..." LP shrugged, shuffling her feet. 

"Neither of us can talk, LP." Miracle replied with another wink.

"I suppose so... But... boys are weird." LP folded her arms, still blushing slightly. 

Miracle smiled. "But they're good."

"That's easy for you to say, Cosmo's a grown man." LP defended. 

"But I've seen how David acts around you, so I can say it about him too."

LP sighed and smiled. "He does like me, doesn't he?" 

"Yeah," Miracle nodded. "He really does sveetheart."

LP raked her fingers through her hair, blushing. "He's an okay guy..." 

Miracle smiled. "Let's call our parents and then ve can spend some time sorting out vhat ve need to."

"Okay." LP took out her communicator button. "Call Frank Furter, Nation McKinley, Magenta and Riff Raff Vitus."

Miracle sat next to LP to be heard on the call.

"Hello!" LP waved, smiling brightly.

Miracle smiled looking at the images appearing.

"Hello everyone, as you can see, we made it on Earth." LP spoke up.

"Have you found Sonny?" Magenta asked.

"Have you gone to the Rocky Horror Show?" Frank added.

"Are you still in love with me, Miracle?" Cosmo asked. 

"Yes, ve have to the first two questions," Miracle answered. "Vhy vould you need to ask, Cosmo? Of course, I love you, you daft thing."

Cosmo chuckled. 

Riff Raff looked at them. "When will you be coming back?"

"Apparently a week." LP groaned.

"A veek? Are you sure you girls can handle that?" Magenta sounded very motherly toward them both.

"Yes, we don't want either of you getting hurt." Nation nodded.

"Ve'll be fine," Miracle told them. "Ve vill keep up to date on vhat's happening."

"Sonny will love Transylvania." LP assured.

"It IS a lovely galaxy." Magenta cooed. "I hated leaving it..."

"How was the show? How did I look? Did I have any songs?" Frank sounded ecstatic.

"Daaadddyy...." LP whined. 

"You did have songs, yes..." Miracle paused, not saying anything else purposely keeping Frank in suspense. She loved to tease him.

LP giggled at her teasing. "You were... coolish..."

"What do you mean by that?" Frank demanded.

Joey looked at the screen, waking up and blinked.

LP noticed Joey and raised an eyebrow. "Magenta, Nation, I think one of you have a shrunken clone."

"Clone?" Cosmo looked around, wondering what she meant. 

"That's Joey." Nation told the girls with a smile.

"Joey?" LP wondered.

Joey made a happy sound seeing LP.

"Yes, Joey," Frank picked her up and showed her closer to the screen. "Your baby sister."

"I have a sister?" LP sounded touched. "How long were we gone?"

Nation giggled again.

Joey blew a bubble at LP and suddenly copied her mother and giggled.

"Nation was in the last month of pregnancy, she was born right after you left." Cosmo informed her.

"You okay, Riff Raff? You seem more quiet than normal." LP glanced at him.

"Yes, I'm fine, LP..." Riff Raff gave his usual smile to keep up like he was.

"He's just had some stress." Magenta assured the former princess.

LP gasped at the bubble. "Daddy, Joey blew a bubble at me!"

"That's how she shows affection, sweetie." Frank said.

"Oh," LP said, then smiled lightly. "yay!'

Nation looked proud of both how the girls were getting along and how Joey copied her giggle.

Miracle looked at Cosmo. "How are Crystal and Richard?"

"The twins are doing fine, they seem to becoming attached to one another now, though, they are happy when together." Cosmo replied, remembering what happened after he woke and fed them. He had made Crystal laugh and the twins smiled at him without Miracle.

"Aww... Sveet..." Miracle smiled.

Riff stroked Magenta's arm.

Magenta shuddered and purred suddenly.

"So, see you girls in a week then?" Cosmo asked, double checking before they all signed out.

"Yes, sir, in just seven days." LP replied.

Frank sniffled, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose in his handkerchief. "I miss her..." 

"Be careful, girls." Cosmo suddenly picked up Richard and Crystal. "Tell us more about this Rocky Horror Show too... we hear Earthlings are calling it a 'cultural classical' film of sorts." 

Crystal gave an excited squeal seeing Miracle.

Richard followed her example.

"Okay," Miracle said, softly. "I'll see you later, babies."

"Say bye-bye to Mommy." Cosmo said in the best funny voice he could so the twins wouldn't cry once Miracle's face would be gone. 

Crystal waved.

Richard blinked.

Miracle blew the babies a kiss.

"Be safe, honey bunches." Frank cooed at LP.

"Yes, Daddy...." LP said, annoyed that Frank was babying her. "Bye Joey, Bye Mo-....Nation." 

Nation smiled slightly and then signed off.

Joey giggled.

Miracle looked at her friend. "Ve should see vhat Selena is going to do."

LP sighed sharply. "Very well..." she was very bored with this planet already. "Planet, schmanet..." 

Miracle looked at LP. "Sorry, but ve have to be considerate."

"Fine, fine, let's go see Selena." LP sighed. "She's probably hungry or something." 

Once everyone left their monitors, they were on their way go about their days.

Riff hugged Magenta.

"Hello, Magenta." DeLordy slimy smirked at the former domestic. 

"Go avay, DeLordy, you caused enough trouble!" Magenta hissed.

Riff glared at DeLordy and then gave him a punch to the face. "Stay away from my family!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" DeLordy roared in pain and anger from him.

"Oh, shut up, DeLordy!" Frank hissed, holding Joey in his arms and purposely stepping on him with his sharp heels.

Joey cried as DeLordy spoke then giggled when Frank did his thing.

"I have a second one with your name on it." Riff growled at him.

"He's a bad man, Joey, remember that." Frank smirked at his baby daughter, gently poking her nose.

"Your youngest has good taste Frank, she dislikes DeLordy too." Riff smirked.

Joey giggled.

DeLordy grumbled, got up and left. "I don't deserve this shabby treatment!"

"Treatment...?" Cosmo smirked, looking at Nation. "SHOCK TREATMENT!" they both called jokingly and threw their heads back laughing.

Nation smiled at Frank and Joey calmed down after the laughing.

"She has intuition." Frank smirked back, lightly stroking Joey's cheek.

Joey giggled and blew a bubble.

"Just think in a few days Joey will be about the size of a six-year-old." Cosmo remarked.

Nation went over and hugged her husband and youngest daughter.

Frank marveled, lightly stroking Joey's hair. "Think she'll grow into my childhood corsets?"

"Oh, boy." Magenta rolled her eyes at that suggestion.

Riff Raff rolled his eyes too.

"I'm sure she would." Nation chuckled.

Magenta giggled, feeling aroused by Riff punching DeLordy. She grabbed his hand, laughing and dragged him to their room.

"Siblings." Cosmo rolled his eyes at them, walking of with the twins.

Riff smirked as they went to the room.

Nation watched them go.

Joey reached and put a hand on Frank's cheek.

Frank smiled at her.

"Do you love your Daddy?" Nation asked her daughter with a smile.

Frank smiled, looking down at Joey with Nation. 

Cosmo smiled, then went his own way. 

"Da!" Crystal said to Cosmo.

Cosmo gasped. "D-Did you say what I think you said?"

"Da!" Crystal repeated.

"You did! You called me Da!" Cosmo marveled, then settled down. "Oh God, Miracle's made me into a woman..."

Crystal giggled and clapped her hands.

"Come along now." Frank walked with Joey and set her down on the floor so she could crawl around. For Nation had gone to get dressed for a moment but would come right back to them. 

Joey stared at Frank and pouted or what seemed to be a pout.

"Mommy will be back in a moment." Frank assured the baby.

Joey blew a raspberry.

"Who taught you that, huh?" Frank asked, blowing one back teasingly.

Joey giggled and returned a raspberry once again.

"Looks like you just did." Nation teased. 

"I have never done that before in my life!" Frank proclaimed. "Except for just a minute ago."

Joey shifted a little.

DeLordy glanced at Joey, Frank and Nation. "If I can't have Magenta, maybe once Joey hits puberty, she'll become mine..." he grinned, sadistically, then went into the shadows. 

Nation went over and scooped Joey up. "Time for bath time for Joey."

"It's bath time!" Frank sang. "Now if you can't move, you know where the soap is, with your rubber ducky and your toy boat."

Joey blew a big raspberry.

"Singing in the bath tub!" Frank chimed.

Nation took joey with Frank as it was a parents and baby thing.

Joey giggled at Frank's singing.

"Yes..." DeLordy grinned. "I know she'll grow up beautiful... and Nation looks just like Magenta... It's perfect!" he then heard growling and looked down to see one of magenta's puppies. "Beat it, you mutt!"

The puppy growled aggressively and bit him in a very uncomfortable place for a man, making him squeal in pain with his eyes bugging out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

After contacting their home land, Miracle and LP were deciding what to do. Miracle made the first move since they were guests in a new home. "Ve should see vhat Selena is going to do." she said, looking at her friend.

LP sighed sharply. "Very well..." she was very bored with this planet already. "Planet, schmanet..." 

"Sorry, but ve have to be considerate."

"Fine, fine, let's go see Selena." LP sighed. "She's probably hungry or something." 

Miracle nodded and followed LP.

Selena was in the kitchen with her mother, Mrs. Song-Hye, who was currently cooking a stir fry breakfast. LP and Miracle observed the strange house. LP had never actually stepped foot inside a human house. It was really plain and boring in contrast to where she grew up in, she even found herself stopping and staring at the kitchen strangely like it had sentimental value to her. 

Selena said something in a different language to her mother, then smiled at the girls. "Miracle, LP, come in."

Mrs. Song-Hye smiled. "You girls want breakfast?"

LP shook her head from her kitchen thoughts, then followed through coming in. "What's for breakfast? Chicken babies and pig meat?" 

Miracle chuckled nervously seeing both other woman's reactions. "She means eggs and bacon..."

Selena gave a small chuckle herself.

"It's stir-fry." Mrs. Song-Hye shook her head.

"What is stir fry?" LP wondered.

"You'll like it, hopefully." Selena smiled.

"It will be surprise," Mrs. Song-Hye told her. "If you don't like it, I'll make you eggs and bacon."

"What's it made with?" LP wondered.

Selena gestured for the girls to sit down and the girls sat down with her. 

"You wait and see, a surprise." Mrs. Song-Hye smiled.

LP got comfortable and sat down, ready to at least tolerate the strange Earthly foods. 

"After breakfast we can go out a while." Selena said to her new friends, waiting patiently.

Soon Mrs Song-Hye had finished the stir-fry and gave each girl a plate of it. It was noodles, chicken, and a few vegetables in. It looked good though. "Eat up, girls."

LP cringed at the sight of vegetables. "I dunno...." she poked at it like it were an alien life form. "I think it's angry at me..." 

Miracle giggled and tried hers. It was very yummy. Selena ate her own, enjoying it as she often had it for breakfast. 

"Just try it," Mrs. Song-Hye told the princess. "If you no like, I'll make you bacon and eggs."

"I'm worried it's going to bite me..." LP scooted in her chair, away from the food. 

Miracle rolled her eyes, fondly.

Selena bit her lip, looking between her mother and LP.

"You big baby..." Mrs. Song-Hye muttered, but tried not to sound mean. She lightly tapped LP's head with a wooden spoon, took the plate and went to cook something else for her. 

"I'm no baby... Daddy says I'm a big girl." LP bragged. 

"You are baby, you no eat food and say it is angry at you." Mrs. Song-Hye replied. She soon had LP's breakfast done.

LP huffed, crossing her arms. "Your mother seems....nice?" she shrugged, trying to make conversation. 

"Sorry," Selena chuckled as her mother put the plate down and went to clear up. "But Mama always acts like that."

LP dug at her food, allowing herself to eat it. "I take it you and Sonny had a good time last night, Selena?"

Selena blushed and looked sheepishly at her mother. "We just exchanged numbers, and arranged for us to hang out today."

Mrs. Song-Hye looked at them, more at Selena. "You met a boy?"

"Yeah, she did." LP teased, reminiscent of teasing Miracle for having a crush on Cosmo before they got married. 

Selena blushed and seeing everyone was done got up and pushed them out as she followed. "Bye Mama." she muttered.

Mrs. Song-Hye giggled slightly. "We talk about this later, Sellie."

"What? I was just being honest." LP shrugged. Whether on Transsexual or not, LP had social skills issues. School didn't help that much either when she was placed in a public Earth school. At least David was there with her to help her out before the family left to back home to Transylvania. 

Miracle hid a smile and patted LP's shoulder.

"You had to say that in front of my mom." Selena groaned, not mad at LP, but just embarrassed.

"Sorry, Selena." LP frowned.

Miracle looked at Selena, trying to keep up the pretense. "LP just gets muddled up vith vords sometimes."

Selena sighed softly. "It's okay, I'm just embarrassed."

LP glanced out the window once she finished her food and grunted at the sun. She wondered if the Transsexual sun would be merciful. Even after returning for a few years, she still has not seen the sun. She had tried to stay up past hours to do so but she still hasn't seen the sun. "What do we do today?" 

"We wait for Sonny to call to meet up with us, and then whatever you want." Selena said with a smile. She also kept an eye out for Sonny. She already found herself in love with him.

Miracle didn't say it, but she wanted to see the twins.

"I'm okay with anything, what do you wanna do, Miracle?" LP asked, playing with her fork and making it dance like a doll. 

"I really vant to see Sara and Mark, make sure they're okay." Miracle said.

"You think they know anything about us from the Denton Affair?" LP asked, making conversation. She then looked at Selena in love and sighed, shaking her head. Selena was the poster child for Columbia when she first came to the castle and Frank was driving his truck looking for someone he could always take advantage of but she would always stay with him. 

"I don't think they do, at least not us personally." Miracle replied. She also looked at Selena and smiled at the slightly younger love.

Selena blinked slowly and then turned to look at the girls. "Sorry did you say something?"

LP sighed and turned to Miracle. "She's the image of Columbia.... Daddy went out late once and Magenta watched after me. She told me he was getting groceries, but he came home with her and said she's going to be our new friend and my new nanny. She was annoying at first, but I swear, Selena brings back memories..." 

"Vell, I'm sure Sonny von't think of her like that," Miracle said, and looked at her new friend. "Nothing to vorry about."

"Oh, okay." Selena said, sheepishly. She blushed that she had spaced out with the look of love still in her eyes.

"Selena does indeed seem like emotion's slave...." LP observed, then looked out the window herself as she ate her breakfast. 

Miracle shrugged slightly.

Selena started to wash the finished with dishes.

"Tell us about it, Selena!" LP laughed, nudging Miracle's shoulder gently. 

Miracle chuckled slightly. It was funny.

"Oh, stop it." Selena blushed.

LP giggled, then looked at her plain nails. "Anyone ever get their nails done before?" 

"I have vonce." Miracle said.

"I know a good place to get them done." Selena nodded. Maybe after they met Sonny they could go.

Miracle looked interested slightly more.

LP looked back at her. "Really?" 

Selena nodded and dried her hands. "Yes, it's a really nice place, quite cheap but they do nails really well."

"Well, we'll go there sometime." LP smiled, putting her hands in her pockets. "I guess we ought to get going." 

Miracle got up too. "Let's go."

Selena got a coat for each of them, herself included. "Okay, let's go, it's almost time, and you'd enjoy a trip to the nail bar, I'm sure of it."

"If you say so..." LP shrugged.

The group walked along outside. Denton had changed since LP and Miracle left and there were some new houses in place and the forest seemed more abandoned and forbidden than when the castle was there. There was a young man outside a house as the girls traveled. He didn't look familiar to them at all. He was catering to two familiar children however. "Mark, knock that off, now!"

"Whatever!" the mischievous boy the girls met last night taunted his new legal guardian. 

Selena looked at the young man. She wondered who he was, but she was merely curious.

"Mark," Miracle crossed her arms slightly at the boy. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Celebrating and living my life." Mark laughed.

The man rolled his eyes and looked at the strange group. "Do you three go to school with my niece and nephew? You don't seem familiar to me."

"We uhh... We're from out of town, we met the twins just last night." LP covered up, strangely and maturely. 

Selena gave a small smile. "I just moved here about two months ago." she explained, so the man wouldn't think her strange for not answering.

Miracle looked at the man. "Are you... Steve?"

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I am, Steve Majors..." he then sharply sighed. "Brad's younger brother... God rest his soul."

"Indeed." Sara took out a hanky, dabbing her baby blue eyes.

Mark just rolled his eyes. Why couldn't everyone else just move on about Brad's death already? Everyone else had.

"I'm sorry that happened," Miracle said, offering a tiny smile to Sara. "I knew him very vell."

Sara smirked at her lightly.

"Do I know your parents?" Steve wondered about Selena a bit. 

Selena shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, I'm on my way to work, Mark, Sara, stay out of trouble, I mean it." Steve sighed. "Nice to meet you girls, good luck." he walked off to his car.

"Bye Uncle Steve!" Sara called in a chipper tone.

LP couldn't help but stare at Sara. It was so ominous and freaky of how much she looked like Janet, only with brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention the glasses. 

"Whatever." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Bye Uncle Steve!" Miracle called, her eyes widening as she realized her mistake, but she had only known him as that for most of her life.

Mark and Sara glanced at her, then at each other oddly.

"Bye, sir." Selena said, drifting a bit as she had still kept an eye out for Sonny.

"How old are you guys? You seem older than us but our age." Sara tilted her head at the alien girls. 

Selena didn't hear the question, in her own world a moment thinking about Sonny.

Miracle blinked and looked at the siblings. "I'm 25." She wondered why Sara looked confused after all she had told Sara that she was their kind of sister.

"And I'm 22, isn't it obvious?" LP asked, not knowing about age and behavior in humans. 

"Sorry, I'm not used to having a sister..." Sara smirked, then frowned, staring at the ground. "Or a real friend... I never had any real friends growing up..." she looked back up with a small smile.

LP felt a sting inside her body. She could relate somehow. 

Miracle hugged the girl. "Don't vorry, and ve'll be your friends too." She also brought LP into the hug.

LP gasped from the sudden hug.

"Oh, thank you!" Sara gushed and beamed.

Mark rolled his eyes, but had a sweet smile for his sister to find someone to call friends instead of school books and teachers. 

Miracle smiled sweetly at the younger friends.

Selena was playing with a strand of her hair.

"You're not busy, are you?" Sara asked, rubbing one leg with her opposite foot, keeping a cheerful smile. She was basically a spitting image of Janet Weiss. 

"Uhh...." LP shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Not really, Sara," Miracle said, letting go of them from the hug. She, herself, was planning on seeing the twins herself anyway, but it would be nice if they could all hang out together.

Mark sat distantly with his headphones and cassette player. 

"What do you wanna do then?" Sara asked, tilting her head. "What do you do for fun?"

"Vell, ve could go and see vhat is happening in the park?" Miracle suggested.

"We used to go to the park all the time when we were younger," Sara giggled with a soft sigh and smile. "I like to go on the swings and keep my mind off stressful things there. You wanna swing with me, Miracle?"

Miracle smiled softly. "Sure." She playfully ruffled Sara's hair.

Sara giggled. "Quit it!" she said, playfully, making Miracle feel like she could have a real sisterly bond with Sara.

"How about 'no'?" Miracle teased again, ruffling her hair again and playfully running, but not too fast.

"Hey!" Sara called, playfully and chased after Miracle.

Miracle gave a happy laugh. She slowed down, allowed Sara to almost catch her but not letting her, at least not a few times.

"Wait, hang on." Sara nearly wheezed, then took out an asthma inhaler to catch a breath of fresh air. After a few puffs, she placed it away and continued to chase her 'sister'.

Miracle waited a couple of seconds more and then allowed Sara to catch her. Laughing as she caught the smaller girl in her arms.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" LP asked Selena, referring to Sonny. 

Selena slowly and nervously looked at LP. "Him?"

"Yes..." LP said, sounding impatient and obvious. "Sonny Ammbo...." 

Selena giggled and blushed. "Okay, you got me. I think I love him, LP, I've never felt this way before and I guess I can't help my mind wandering."

"Love is a strange, powerful emotion," LP coaxed. "Get to know him, I guess. I'm not an expert on love, but just give it time. I just know if you say 'I love you' right away, it can be freaky." 

Selena smiled and gently and briefly hugged LP. "Thanks for the advice, I won't tell him right away, I'll wait to see how he feels about me first." 

"I think he might feel the same way, the way he looked at you reminded me of my father." LP advised. 

"Well, thank you, LP," Selena smiled. "I'll keep your advice in mind."

"Good." LP adjusted her glasses, looking to see Sara and Miracle playing like small children.

"That's nice to see." Selena giggled.

"Gotcha, you little scamp!" Sara laughed, holding onto Miracle tight.

Mark just sat there dully, rolling his eyes.

"The world has really changed since i last came here..." LP whispered, distantly and looking about how much Denton had changed since everyone left to return to Transylvania. 

"I'm taller than you sqviurt!" Miracle raised an eyebrow and continued to tease Sara. She even got Mark to play along with them by teasing him like she would if she would have siblings.

Selena looked at LP and tilted her head. "You mean the town, after all you are from Earth, aren't you?" she meant the last part to be a small joke, she truly didn't know Miracle and LP were aliens, or even that Sonny was half-alien.

"Y-Yeah, of course we're from Earth." LP laughed and smiled nervously. "Where else would we come from on a deadly pace? Outer space?" 

Selena looked at her strangely. "I... Was only joking." 

"Oh, yes, it is a joke!" LP laughed nervously again. 

Selena gave a nervous chuckle, then sobered. "I'd love to meet an alien though, it'd be cool."

"Who said I was an alien!?" LP grew frantic like she used to be. "I'm not an alien! I'm a human! Just like you!" she laughed scarily. 

Selena looked at LP and looked almost scared herself. "I wasn't calling you an alien..."

"Oh, I knew that...." LP said, quietly. 

LP stepped back nervously then went to Miracle. "We need to find Sonny and go home now, she knows too much..." she whispered to the blonde girl. 

Miracle had grabbed and tackled Mark and Sara, playing with them like a great older sister. She then looked at LP once she heard her voice contact her personally. "Vell, he'll be coming soon," she muttered, not wanting to leave the twins and sat on Mark. 

"We REALLY need to go now, Miracle..." LP seethed through her teeth.

"Fine, PLEASE get off me!" Mark gritted through his teeth.

"See, vas that hard?" Miracle laughed, ruffling up the boy's hair getting up to LP to talk with her about Sonny. "Ve have to vait for Sonny."

LP sighed sharply. "I'm worried about our existence here though... People seem to know too much."

"Ve'll talk in private." Miracle mouthed to her best friend as she was still playing.

LP rolled her eyes and seemed to resemble her father a bit. "This world is pathetic..." she grumbled, so no one would hear her. "I don't know why I come here..." 

"Okay," Miracle turned to her 'siblings'. "Now, I gotta talk to my friend quickly, and ve'll be back."

"Okay, see ya." Sara sighed a little sadly.

Mark rubbed his face. "Yeah, later, Miracle."

Selena took her turn to be with the twins and asked them what they knew about the Rocky Horror Show.

"Finally..." LP murmured once Miracle came to her. 

"So, vhat's up?" Miracle looked at her friend privately.

"We really need to go, every day we're wasting, my grandmother is dying and our planet will be plagued by my cousin!" LP whined, rather childishly and nastily. 

"Fine, ve'll give it vone more day after this, but not a moment before and don't be vhiney and nasty, my bestest friend." Miracle grew firm, but nice.

"Good," LP gave a relieving sigh and grinned. "The sooner the better."

Miracle sighed slightly. She had hoped to get to know the twins better.

"I'm hungry." LP frowned suddenly, feeling her stomach get smaller.

Miracle giggled at her friend. "You just ate."

"Really? funny, I have the need to swallow an entire pork chop..." LP licked her lips, hungrily. 

Miracle looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" LP looked back at her.

"How could you still be hungry?"

"How can you not?"

Sonny was walking down the streets as usual,, singing his personal song. Sonny spotted Selena and walked up to her. "Well, hello there." he grinned, nearly nervous around her.

"There he is, get him!" LP told Miracle in a similar fashion to how Frank would order Riff Raff.

Miracle crossed her arms. "LP..." she said, kind of sharply, like her mother would when Riff was ordered by Frank.

"Hey..." Sonny felt lost for words, seeing her. She looked even more beautiful today than she did the late night before.

"Hi." Selena smiled sweetly with hints of nervous blushing, very in love with the boy and felt her stomach flutter and she were walking on air.

"Ain't it just romantic like, Mark?" Sara asked in a stereotypical southern drawl. 

"Sure Sara, whatever you want." Mark rolled his eyes. 

"Come on!" LP whined, pushing Miracle aside. 

"Don't boss me around... Ve're friends not mistress and servant." Miracle stated, stumbling from the push.

"You will do what I ask of you Miracle, now get him so we can go home already!" LP yelled, not seeming to care about her feelings. What happened to her? "well, GO ON!"

Sara ran into the scene. "Stop fighting, we're all friends here!"

"I'm not friends with YOU, now back off, orphan!" LP snapped at her.

Sara looked at her with her eyes getting bigger and bluer with tears in her eyes. "I', not an orphan...I'm not an orphan..." she ran off crying, inside and slammed the door behind her. 

Miracle's eyes widened and then narrowed. "How dare you make her cry! I thought ve vere friends, Little Precious Furter! But you're acting like your father used to!" she yelled back, her eyes filling with sad but angry tears. She then turned and went to go and try to see Sara to comfort her.

Selena and Sonny were planning out a date, but before Selena could answer, she was too shocked over the three girls fighting.

"I...I..." LP was quiet now, feeling a sharp pain in her body, stringing by Miracle's words. "I'm not..."

"I'm not an orphan..." Sara sniffled, wiping her eyes, crying more than ever.

Miracle managed to go in and up to where Sara was. She hugged the girl to her rocking her and stroking her hair. "No, you're not sveetheart." she agreed, meaning it too.

"Oh, my goodness..." Sonny whispered. 

"I've had enough excitement for one day." Mark yawned, coming indide and going to his room to take a nap. 

"M-M-Miracle?" LP weakly called, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Selena looked at Sonny. "We should see if LP is alright." She didn't agree with the ordering about, but she could see how upset the older girl now was.

Sonny walked with Selena. "What's wrong, sis?"

"I think I just lost my friend..." LP stared at the ground, feeling immeditately guilty.

"Sis?" Selena said to herself. Could Sonny be an alien too? She, however, concentrated more on helping. "I'm sure you haven't lost her, all friends fight... Maybe, you should give it a little time for both of you to calm down?"

"You want some ice cream or something?" Sonny asked.

LP glared at him. "Is that some crack cuz I'm a GIRL in ANGER!?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "No... Ice cream always cheers ME up..."

Selena placed her hand comfortingly in Sonny's and moved kind of between them. "Let's all go to the park and get some ice cream... I fancy some mint choc chip" she tried to defuse the tension.

"Ice cream in the park?" LP wondered.

"Yeah," Selena nodded with a smile. "And maybe we could feed the ducks."

"Duckies?" LP seemed to lighten up a little.

"Yeah, duckies." Sonny confirmed with a gentle smile. 

"I can buy some bread on the way." Selena said.

"Okay..." LP sniffled, wiping one of her eyes. 

Selena offered her a tissue. Then squeezed Sonny's hand softly.

LP took the tissue and wiped her eyes. "Duckies...."

"I love those ducks." Sonny smiled. "They remind me of my old pajamas when I was three..."

Selena smiled softly at both of them. "Let's go then."

"Um, okay, see ya later Miracle..." LP said, getting up and going.

Sonny smiled. "We can still go to my place if you want to sometime."

Selena smiled, cheerfully. "I'd like that, but first ducks and ice cream!"

"Okay!" Sonny beamed.

"Just as long as the ducks and ice cream don't get mixed up together." LP giggled slightly. She used to have ice cream with Eddie and Columbia all the time, even if Frank would object to it.

Selena giggled, leading the way, stopping at a shop to get bread for the ducks.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not an orphan..." Sara sniffled, wiping her eyes, crying more than ever.

Miracle managed to go in and up to where Sara was. She hugged the girl to her rocking her and stroking her hair. "No, you're not, sveetheart." she agreed, meaning it too.

"Thank you, Miracle," Sara sniffled, dabbing her eyes. "What's wrong with that girl?"

Miracle sighed softly. "I don't know, Sara," she told her 'sister'. "She's not normally like this."

"Like when I get hungry for chocolate and I yell at Mark for eating all of it?" Sara asked, calming down a little.

"Could be." Miracle replied smiling a tiny smile.

"She's probably having a bad day..." Sara sighed, trying to settle herself. "I got scared about you guys when she yelled like that, I wonder what it means..."

"Don't vorry, sveetie, just remember that no matter vhat happens, I still care for you."

"Thank you, Miracle." Sara beamed at her a with a smile. Miracle smiled wider, having blinked away her tears. She had to be strong, as weakness was bad. "Maybe she's having a puberty phase?" Sara shrugged.

What Sara didn't know, was that she was right. Transylvanian girls are known to be easily aggressive at one point in age and have a tendency to be like a jungle lioness and prowl on anyone who get in their way. Unless said girl is out lashed by a greater force than themselves who can scare them straight into being themselves again. Too bad Magenta wasn't around, other wise LP would've become her self in a matter of six seconds. 

Miracle blinked and shrugged. "I guess..."

"Would you like some tea with honey?" Sara cooed. "I always drink that when I feel sad."

"Tea vith honey?" Miracle asked, looking confused, she had never had that before.

"Well, you know what tea and honey are right?" Sara prompted.

Miracle nodded to Sara. "Yes, but never together."

Sara took Miracle inside her uncle's house to prepare some tea with honey. Miracle followed to get some. 

"It's also good for when you're sick." Sara told Miracle as she took out a container of tea from the fridge. "Welcome to Majors manor!" she giggled, displayed in front of school pictures of her winning academic and intelligent awards with many papers with her name on them with A grades. She must have been a child prodigy.

Miracle looked at all the things smiling.

Sara smiled back at her and made the tea. "It'll be just a minute, Miracle."

Miracle looked at all the pictures, heard Sara and nodded. "Thank, you."

Sara giggled. sounding a lot like Janet when she was nervous or excited. 

Miracle smiled softly. "You're very smart."

"Oh, please, I'm merely an amateur." Sara smiled sheepishly and took out honey from the cupboard for Miracle's tea. "I am rather intelligent.. Something my parents clearly weren't." she smiled sadly.

Miracle went over and hugged the girl. "Even so, they vere good people, and I can see the good in you too." she smiled.

"Thanks," Sara smiled lightly. "I think Mark just misses them, he's been sore more than usual ever since we found out that our parents abandoned us and left us in Uncle Steve's care. He's just hurt inside... Either that or he needs a nap."

Miracle looked at her and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe he needs a nap."

"I always tell him naps are good for you at home and not on your school desk." Sara chuckled, taking the cup of tea and mixing honey into it, handing it to Miracle.

Miracle chuckled and took a sip, her eyes widening and sparkling.

"Good, huh?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Miracle nodded.

"I knew you'd like it." Sara beamed, grinning delicately. She looked more like Brad when she smiled, but had small hints of Janet with dimples in her cheeks.

Miracle smiled back.

Sara giggled and hopped on the couch, turning on the TV to a program. "Doctor Who time!"

"Doctor Who?" Miracle asked, tilting her head.

"Exactly." Sara said, allowing her to take a seat. "He's this doctor with a time machine and he goes all around the world solving strange problems in the world."

Miracle came and sat down to watch.

"It's not for everyone, I just recommend watching before you gripe about it." Sara advised Miracle.

Miracle nodded, smiling, as she watched the wondrous world of Doctor Who in his time traveling police box.

 

The Old Queen was in her throne room, coughing heavily. She took out a napkin as she was talkjing with her small servant and opened it up to see crimson and inky black blood. "Oh, dear... Get me someone, quick!"

"Yes, your grace." the servant nodded and quickly dashed from her to where Cosmo, Nation, Frank, Riff Raff, and Magenta were after setting down the babies and having leisure time together. Nation was leaning back against Frank, holding his hands. Riff Raff was massaging Magenta's shoulders, but in a way that wouldn't make her feel 'randy'.

"E-Excuse me?" the small servant tried to get their attention, but he was so small and quiet it was hard for him to be heard. Magenta cackled and moaned as she was getting the proper treatment she had longed for. 

"Did anyone else hear a tiny rat squeak?" Frank asked, stroking Nation's hands to send goosebumps around her arms.

Nation gave a small shiver, the goosebumps appearing on her arms. She was smiling though.

Riff glanced around, still massaging Magenta's shoulders. "I heard something." 

"Excuse me!" the small servant tried to speak up.

Everyone turned to see him.

"Vhat do you vant?" Magenta asked, sounding bothered she was interrupted.

"T-The Queen is in need of some assistance!" the servant squeaked.

"So assist her." Cosmo said, sharply.

"The Queen has coughed up b-b-blood..." the servant gulped at the B word. 

Riff Raff frowned.

Nation looked slightly worried, then calmed as she went into Doctor Mode. "How long ago?"

"Just now that I saw," the servant bowed at her. "We were making decrees for when Sonny Ammbo would take the throne, but she had coughed up some blood... I fear she may be dying now, Mrs. Furter."

Cosmo stood up straight next to Nation. "We must attend to her right away!" 

Nation nodded and looked at the servant, calmly. "Take us to her."

"Yes, ma'am." the servant bowed and led them to the throne room.

 

The Queen was coughing again and she looked very pale, even more pale than usual.

Nation went right up to her and started to check her mother-in-law over. She was in proper doctor mode now.

"Mother!" Frank cried, following the doctors. "Are you alright?"

"Nation, is that you?" the Queen glanced at Nation.

Nation offered a soothing smile. "Yes, your Majesty, it's me."

"Oh, Mother..." Frank nearly cried. 

"Don't worry Frank, I'll help." Cosmo told him.

"That's what worries me." Frank glanced at him. 

"Oh, Nation... I'm so glad you're a doctor... that way I don't have to bleed myself dry with money just to support myself." the Queen smirked.

Nation chuckled humouring the sick woman. "Also you have a granddaughter, her name is Joey." 

"Joey?" the Queen sounded eager to meet her new grandchild. She then got confused. "I believe the heir to the throne was to be a boy named Sonny?"

"Joey is Frank and Nation's daughter," Cosmo clarified, struggling to move the queen from the floor with Nations' help. "Oh, gods!" he wheezed a bit with the queen being very weighted and heavy and not just with her makeup. 

Nation didn't complain at all about the queen's weight. "When we get you into bed for you to rest, I'll send Frank to fetch her, okay?

"Okay," the Queen sighed, feeling cold suddenly. "Thank you Cosmo, I am indeed grateful to you and your sister Nation, loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded, you should learn that when the mood takes me I can be quite generous." she grinned seductively at him.

"I'm not falling for that one, your Majesty." Cosmo rolled his eyes as they made it to the mistress's bedroom. 

"Fine." the Queen sighed and nearly melted like butter on an oven fresh baked potato. "Thank you so much... I guess I need some rest..."

"Not on me either," Nation chuckled softly. As soon as she got the Queen into her bed, she looked at Frank. "Go and fetch Joey quickly, love."

Frank nodded and went into the nursery quietly to see Joey sleeping and babbling in her sleep and her eyes flashed open once she saw her father. 

Joey cooed at her father. She reached her arms up clasping her hands open and closed.

"Upsie daisy!" Frank scooped her up with a smile and took her to the private bedroom of his mother. 

Joey squealed happily. She then looked interested as they walked. She shifted when they reached the Queen's room.

"It's okay, honey pie." Frank cooed. He could understand a little, Joey had never been in the Queen's bedroom, it was strictly off limits unless for dire emergencies. 

 

The Queen yawned a bit and got more comfortable so she could rest after meetng her newest addition to her clan. She snuggled a bit with the casket lying next to her bed as Riff Raff and Magenta came in, staring at the casket.

"Vhat the....?" Magenta drifted.

Nation looked at Riff and Magenta, looking serious.

"Oh, this?" the Queen looked at the casket. "That's my husband. Ever since he died I couldn't bear to be without him, so I kept his casket with me in my bed so i could never be away from him."

Riff raised an eyebrow, glancing at Magenta like he had wanted to do that if she died first. 

Nation took it all in stride. "I think there is someone here who wants to see you."

Joey let out a coo at Frank's reply and her mother's voice.

"Who is it?" the Queen wondered.

Nation smiled.

Frank came forth, holding the bundle in his arms.

"Who do we have here, my little baloney sandwich?" the Queen asked.

Frank grunted, letting the pet name side then grinned deeply. "This is Joey McKinley Furter, your granddaughter."

The Queen glanced at Joey and grinned back. "Hey..." 

Joey looked at the Queen and reached to touch the woman's face. She was a smart baby.

"Oh, that's a good little sausage." the Queen cooed. "Remember when you'd kiss me right on the mouth when you were a baby, Frankie?"

"Mother, please not now." Frank moaned, slightly.

Magenta snickered a bit, she loved hearing stories that embarrassed Frank. Nation hid a smile. Riff smirked. Joey touched the Queen's face and smiled sweetly at the woman.

Frank rolled his eyes, but smiled proudly as Joey was eagerly and happily bonding with her grandmother.

"It's good to see you all again..." the Queen happily sighed, gently stroking Joey's face. 

Nation watched. She had a tiny sad smile.

Riff watched looking calm and respectful.

Joey gripped the Queen's finger as tight as a baby could.

Cosmo had a sad smile too for some reason and he heard distant whimpering. "Excuse me." he left the throne room.

Magenta watched too, a little withdrawn and having the time in a middle aged woman's life when they wish to have another baby.

"Ooh, you're a strong one with such a firm hand just like me," the Queen smiled. "Also your father... When we were together in my bedroom once, he--"

"Mother please, Joey does not need to know about that!" Frank interrupted, sounding like an embarrassed child.

"Oh, hush, you're a grown man now, my fluffy chicken." the Queen smirked. 

Joey giggled, her dad's embarrassment and her grandmother's smirk were funny.

The Queen chuckled, then coughed a bit.

Joey whimpered hearing her grandmother cough.

"I'm sorry, dear." the Queen said lightly to Joey. 

"NATION!" Cosmo sounded panicked and not expecting of the results of his twin children.

Nation looked in the direction of where Cosmo went. "May I be excused a moment?" she asked, going to give Frank and Joey some time alone together.

"Go ahead, doll." Frank allowed her as he made sure Joey wouldn't fall off his mother's bed while tucked next to her.

Riff caught the message, kind of. "We will make sure the castle is protected from DeLordy."

"I don't care if I have to break his bones in the process." Magenta added, thickly.

Joey cuddled up to her grandmother. She could sense something was wrong with the woman.

The Queen smiled and embraced Joey.

Joey wanted to make sure the woman would feel better.

"Aww...." Frank marveled. 

Joey closed her eyes, gripping to the woman's finger still.

Frank sniffled at the pretty picture and decided to give the girls some privacy. 

Nation had found her distressed brother and made a shocking discovering about the twin children who were no longer babies and looked, had the maturity of and acted like six year old Earth children. 

"Daddy!" Crystal and Richard squealed, running up to hug their father. 

Cosmo looked dumbfounded at them while Nation smiled. 

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Crystal smiled, sweetly.

"S-Sorry... you two just seem... bigger..." Cosmo felt nervous and unprepared since Miracle wasn't there to play Mother. 

"Aunty Nation!" the twins noticed the older woman and ran up to her.

Nation caught the girl with a chuckle. "I guess you grew up quicker than your dad expected."

Cosmo tried to calm himself down. "Doctor I am, biology student listener back in the university, I wasn't." 

"Aunty Nation, what happened to us?" Richard wondered, remembering being a baby not too long ago.

"Transylvanians grow quicker than other babies." she said, calmly and kindly.

"Aunty Nation, is Daddy going to faint?" Crystal asked.

"He looks sick." Richard pointed out.

"I-I need to sit down.." Cosmo's face paled as he went for a couch.

"It's just a little shock for him, dear." Nation smiled soothingly, telling the boy.

"Oh, okay." Richard chuckled.

Nation ruffled the boy's hair.

Cosmo murmured in his trance, he was still nervous about becoming a parent even once Miracle was pregnant with them.

Crystal went to help her father. "Are you going to be okay, Daddy?"

"I-I'll be okay." Cosmo said, a little weakly, but smiled. "I'll be alright, Crystal dear..."

"Okay, Daddy!" Crystal smiled.

Nation smiled. "How about I do a sandwich and then you two go and have a nap?"

"Awww.... Daddy, do we have to nap?" Richard whined. 

"Listen to your aunt, children." Cosmo said, sounding a little more confident. "But don't worry, you'll feel a lot better." 

"I want jam, please!" Crystal sat next to her father and hugged him. 

Nation nodded and turned to her nephew. "And what kind of sandwich do you want, Richard?"

Richard thought for a moment, making a silly face in thought. "Peanut buttah!" he grinned.

"Okay." Nation chuckled, then went to make the sandwiches.

Riff looked at Magenta as they helped look for DeLordy in case he tried anything. "How are you feeling, my beloved sister?" 

"Relieved that I have somevon like you," Magenta laid her head on his shoulder. "I see DeLordy, he's getting a fist down his throat and I'll eat TWO of his hearts." she grinned, knowing that Transylvanians only need two hearts to survive but have three.

Nation came in the kitchen, just as Frank was warming up some baby formula for some time after Joey would be done with visiting his mother. Nation smiled softly, but sadly at her husband. "Are you okay, Frank?"

"I'm okay, just worried about Mother..." Frank said, slowly like he were gratefully distraught at the thought that his mother had very little time left on the planet. 

Nation then noticed Joey wasn't there. "Where's Joey, luv?"

"Joey's with Mother right now..." Frank said, in the same tone as before.

Nation hugged him briefly after making the sandwiches.

"Never thought I'd become an uncle," Frank said, looking back at Cosmo with the twins. He then looked upward sadly. "Hopefully there's a good man out there for my sister..." he mumbled quietly, missing his sister a lot more now, but tried to keep a gentle smile for his lovely bride. 

Nation kissed his cheek and then gave the kids their sandwiches before coming back to Frank. "I'm sure there is someone somewhere for her."

"I haven't seen her in years," Frank frowned, holding himself. "She probably thinks I'm dead after that mess with Riff Raff... The last I heard was that she was in the hospital after having a rough time with some guy she was rooming with. Do you think we should visit her?" 

Nation hugged him and tried her best to soothe him. "I think we could, sweetheart."

"No matter what, I always loved my sister, annoying little bugger, but someone had to look after the little journal reader." Frank chuckled. 

Nation smiled and chuckled softly.

Frank poked her nose playfully and went to the room as the Queen had fallen asleep with shallow snores and he picked up Joey. 

Nation rubbed her nose and giggled.

Joey had let go of the Queen's finger and made a sleepy groan as she was moved.

Frank walked in, holding Joey close and looked at a picture of a child Nation in a Transylvanian school girl uniform and grinned. "Ooh, what's this?" he teased her lightly as he went to put Joey down. 

Nation blushed and quickly moved the picture after giving the twins their lunch. "Nothing..."

Frank laughed a bit, tucking Joey in. "Aww... Diddy Nation..." 

Nation blushed and put the picture out of the way. She then glanced into the living room. The twins had finished their sandwiches and were falling asleep, leaning against each other. Cosmo left the twins briefly to check up on the Queen to see how much time she had left. 

"Here, this might make you feel better." Frank looked through some old photos from his childhood and took one out of him at aged four wearing white makeup over his face in a dressed that nearly resembled Little Orphan Annie's, but black with a bandage on his stocking-less knee. 

Nation gave a tiny smile. She then gently gave the picture back. "Cover Joey up so she doesn't get cold, love." she said, softly and went to see why Cosmo was frowning.

"Yes, it's very cold this time of year." Frank said, puttting an extra blanket. It was very cold this time of year on Transsexual, sickness was common and he didn't want Joey to be sick on one of her first few days of life. 

Joey drank from her bottle as she slowly went back to sleep. She snuffled slightly, but smiled.

"Hello, Nation..." Cosmo breathed, seeing her come to him. "I examined the Queen and ran some tests." 

Natio looked at him. "What is it, Cosmo?"

Cosmo heaved a sharp sigh and put his hand on her shoulder. "The Queen has only three days to live... I'm sorry.. There's nothing we can do... She had a heart attack last month and it triggered horribly in her body... I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but support our new family." 

Nation's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no... I-I'll tell Frank..."

"Do you need anything?" Cosmo offered. "Water? Food? A place to lie down or sit?" 

"I think we'll need some water when I tell him." she said, softly. She then went to fetch Frank and get him sitting down safely before she would tell him.

"Take your time." Cosmo told her then went to find his cousins by the water cooler. 

Nation looked softly, but sadly at Frank. "Darling, there is something important I need to tell you." 

"What is it, Nation?" Frank asked, making himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry Frank, I've just heard some really bad news."

Frank deeply frowned. "What....What's wrong?"

Nation held both his hands. "Cosmo ran a couple of tests, I'm afraid your mother only has a couple of days left."

"Oh... my..." Frank sounded stung inside and he nearly broke himself.

Nation teared up and hugged Frank to her.

"Thank you for telling me and not sugar coating it." Frank sniffled slightly, and didn't let her go.

Nation hugged Frank soothingly.

"You're so good to me, Nation." Frank smiled, sadly. 

Nation smiled sadly to. "I love you Frank, I want to look after you."

Riff was getting himself and Magenta a drink.

Cosmo walked in, hanging his head. "The Queen will be no more in a matter of a couple of days, cousins." 

Riff looked surprised. He hadn't expected that soon.

Magenta sighed a bit and looked into his eyes. "How much longer does she have?"

"A couple of days." Cosmo said, uneasily. 

Riff frowned slightly, the girls would have to come back with sonny before then.

Magenta sniffled and quickly hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry..." Cosmo said, in the most serious he has ever been in his life, whether a TV doctor, a mental doctor, or overly dramatic older brother to Nation. 

Riff Raff hugged Magenta.

"She is a horrible voman, Frank is no picnic either... And yet... I'll miss her..." Magenta sniffled, no one had ever seen her cry before. Except of course for Riff Raff.

Riff Raff stroked her hair. "Shh, Shh, Shh..."

"I wish I could do something, but perhaps we will all rest easy once Sonny takes the throne." Cosmo tried to coax. 

Magenta sniffled and looked up at him. "Never die..." she whispered.

Riff looked at her, "I'll try my best."

Magenta smiled and gently squeezed his hand. 

Riff smiled, he then sighed once more. "I guess someone will need to go and fetch the girls and bring them and Sonny back to Transsexual." he said, going to go himself.

"You?" Magenta sounded worried. "Oh, Riff, careful! It's been a vhile since ve vent to earth, those creatures could be dangerous and prepared..." 

Riff Raff showed his laser, which was set on stun. "I'll stun anyone who tries to attack."

Magenta growled seductively at his anger and rage. She really wanted to have one last piece of lust before he would go to bring Sonny to Transsexual. 

Riff looked at his sister and smiled seductively, "But I can go in a short while."

"Really?" Magenta purred. 

Riff nodded and pulled her to him. Magenta cackled and jumped into his arms with her legs crossing behind his back. Riff smirked and started to kiss her. Magenta snickered, then returned the kiss.

 

"I think I'm going to take a bath." Frank said, once he got through the painful tears.

Nation smiled softly, though sadly, at her husband. "I'll go start you a bath."

"Thank you." Frank smiled sadly back. "I'm sure once I get some rest I'll be a little better... it'll take time, but I'll feel a lot better than earlier."

Nation kissed his cheek and then went to run Frank's bath.

 

DeLordy grinned over Joey's crib and stood over her. "Hello, my future bride... With your luscious curls... Your baby soft skin... I could just eat you up right now...." he said quietly so no one would notice him courting the infant once she would hit puberty. 

Joey shifted in her sleep and whimpered a little.

"Shh... Shh..." DeLordy shushed her lightly and grinned rather darkly. He then started to lightly stroke her dark red hair.

Joey shifted a little in her sleep. She could sense someone bad was in the room but while sleeping couldn't alert anyone though she was getting closer to waking up.

DeLordy chuckled, then winced once Joey turned around and opened her eyes. He put a finger to his mouth to shush her from crying or screaming.

Joey looked at him and her face started to crumple. She let out the small baby scream that started off crying from fear. She then started to cry fully. The bad man was here and her parents weren't around, she felt unsafe with the man.

DeLordy groaned in pain and fell down, clamping his hands on his ears. "REEEELAX!" 

"Oh, my heavens, what's going on in here?" the small servant rushed inside and cradled Joey. "I ought to call her parents on you, you creep!"

Joey wailed in the servant's arms, but didn't fight the hold. She was safer with him than the one who was now on the floor.

"It's okay, dear." the small servant smiled at her.

Joey quieted down a little but was still crying.

DeLordy mumbled, trying to scratch the surface to get out by the closed door, unless someone would open it on him and cause him more pain. 

Nation ran to Joey's room and shoved open the door. "Darling!" he gasped, looking around for the baby and then saw the servant holding her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"OWW!!!" DeLordy groaned in extreme pain.

"DeLordy was creeping on her." the servant replied, handing Joey to her mother to prevent anymore harsh cries. 

Nation took her baby and held her close, rocking her. She then glared at DeLordy and looked back at the servant, gently. "Thank you, please see if Frank is coming."

"Yes, ma'am." the servant bowed and looked out for Frank.

"How careless of you, Nation!" DeLordy gritted through his teeth once he stood up. 

Joey stopped crying but whimpered and almost restarted hearing DeLordy speak.

Nation rocked Joey still, raising an eyebrow. "Careless, DeLordy?"

DeLordy growled and walked off, trying to find a tissue once his nose started bleeding.

"What's going on, hon?" Frank asked, in his dragon robe with his hair done in feathers and didn't have makeup on his face, feeling naked and vulnerable.

Nation looked at him. "A servant found DeLordy in here with Joey, and he kept her safe until I got there."

Joey was sniffling and looked at her father with her wide wet eyes. She then jolted at the noise of an alert.

"Oh, good, that servant is always so loyal." Frank smiled with a relieving sigh and tickled Joey a bit to soothe her crying. He jolted from the alert too and cuddled his daughter. "I know that's scary at first, but I promise it won't hurt you."

Joey settled a bit and started playing with one of the feathers as Nation went to the other room.


	8. Chapter 8

Selena led the way to the pond for LP and Sonny, stopping at a shop to get bread for the ducks. Sonny and LP bonded sharing some secrets together since they were now brother and sister. Sonny asked LP numerous questions about Transsexual and what it would be like.

"Cigarettes please." a woman in front of Selena said, coughing a bit. she had an over coat with a hat and sunglasses. She didn't look all too familiar to Selena.

Selena waited patiently. She tilted her head as she looked at the woman in front.

"Come on, what is taking so long!?" the woman sounded angered and impatient. 

"Yeah, yeah, lighten up will ya?" the guy behind the counter asked her, grumbling.

The woman growled, taking out a flask from her purse and drinking from it like a pig.

Selena looked at the woman. "Ma'am, they try their best..."

The woman turned, throwing off her sunglasses to show sagging brown eyes who looked a lot like the actress for Janet Weiss in the Rocky Horror Show. "How dare you speak out of turn! When I was a little girl, children were seen and not heard!" 

Selena's eyes widened. "Uh sorry miss, Ja--, uh ma'am" she stuttered, recognizing the woman by how she looked like the actress.

The woman rolled her eyes and took her pack of cigarettes. "Whatever, I don't need this... I used to be big, you know, BIG!"

"Watch it, Weiss!" a man who worked in the shop passed, sounding aggravated that she would always be in the shop for drugs. 

"You can't talk to Miss Mental Health like that!" Janet scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You are..." Selena was starting to feel overwhelmed, LP, Sonny and probably Miracle were aliens, she had just seen Janet Weiss and she had met the children of her and Brad Majors.

Janet raised an eyebrow at her, then walked away. "Children..." she left abruptly, not seeing Sonny or LP outside.

Selena paid for the bread numbly and walked over to the siblings.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sonny couldn't help but ask.

"I just met Janet Weiss..." Selena muttered, still a bit shell-shocked. Selena blinked slowly. She held onto Sonny's hand.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, delicately as LP took the bread while they would go feed the ducks and get ice cream.

Selena looked at him. "I'm in shock, I think."

"Do you need some water or something?" Sonny offered.

"Just something sweet."

The group stumbled to some ice cream. Selena stuck close to Sonny and even offered to pay for their ice creams. 

"This should cheer you up." Sonny told Selena delicately, making sure she wouldn't feel too much in shock, even if he didn't understand her experience in the market earlier.

Selena smiled softly, and ate some of her ice cream, the sugar would help her to calm down.

"Next time, when they have it, I'd like to try that chocolate mint flavor." Sonny said, walking and licking his ice cream.

Selena smiled softly, she held hers out towards him. "Have a try."

"Oh, I couldn't." Sonny smiled apologetically.

"I insist." Selena said.

Sonny smiled and traded ice cream with her, licking and giggling. "Ooh, that's good... Thank you..." he licked some more, then stopped himself. "Oh, sorry Selena, here..."

"It's okay." Selena smiled softly, her stomach erupting with butterflies.

LP nearly devoured her ice cream and swallowed it whole. She didn't even be seemed to be bothered by what they call 'brain freeze'.

"Sis, slow down!" Sonny grew terrified.

"YOU SLOW DOWN!" LP roared, eating monstrously.

Selena looked worried at LP's reaction.

Sonny chuckled and kept the ice cream Selena gave him, then sat down once he finished by the ducks. "Quack!"

The ducks quacked back at him.

LP smiled at the ducks like a child would being easily impressed.

Selena tilted her head slightly, watching him. She smiled at how the ducks were quacking back at him. She then sat next to him, almost shyly. "This is nice..."

"Yes..." Sonny agreed, sighing and sitting close to her.

Selena smiled, blushing. "I-I'm glad we met, Sonny."

"I'm glad too..." Sonny said, distantly, looking into her eyes and not her chest, but he was indeed a Furter.

LP glanced at them and rolled her eyes slightly.

Selena unconsciously started to lean forwards, it was like mist people falling in love, she and Sonny were drawn into kisses. It seemed that it would be hard to get Sonny to leave Earth. And it was clear to how Selena looked at LP at times that she more than likely knew.

"Oof!" Sonny whupped a little, but he noticed their lips were touching and his eyes grew wide in surprise. 

David was strolling in the park as LP fed the ducks with a smile, then felt a sudden clumsy feeling in her ankles. She stood up to see what it was and saw David, making her nearly plummet backwards into the water from her weak ankles. David heard the kerfuffle and looked and seeing LP came over to help. The moment between Sonny and Selena was broken as they went to see if LP was okay from her fall.

LP fell embarrassingly beside the ducks with her glasses scattered.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked out loud.

"F-F-Fine..." LP said, nervously once she saw David.

Selena helped LP get up.

David picked up and quickly fixed LP's glasses handing them to her. "LP, are you okay?" he asked, softly. He hoped she wasn't hurt.

"Peachy...." LP said nervously, adjusting her glasses. "I guess you just surprised me..."

"Let's leave these crazy kids alone." Sonny whispered, taking Selena to one of the benches.

Selena walked back to where she and Sonny were sitting, giving David and LP a bit of space. Selena blushed, but went with him. She hoped she hadn't put him off by the kiss.

"It's okay Selena, you're not the first one to get strung out by the way I look." Sonny said, with a nice smile so she would be able to tell he wasn't being cocky when he said that. 

Selena giggled, though inside she went a bit more nervous. He was so like the Frank character but also like himself.

David half grinned, but it looked sheepish. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... really..." LP blushed at his grin, her three hearts pounding.

David's grin softened and became more like a happy one. "I'm glad to hear it... I missed you when you moved away..." he admitted, softly.

"Yeah...." LP looked down and back up like a nervous school girl. "I missed you a lot too... I'm sorry I went away... I was so eager to move when I first came to Denton, but as we decided to leave, it was a lot harder than just accepting and staying here..." she chose her words carefully, even if David often jumbled up her brain mentally since she really liked him.

David looked at her a gentle look on his face.

"I wish I could've taken you with us..." LP whispered to him, looking in his eyes.

David looked into her eyes as well. "All you would have to do is say the word..."

"What word?" LP tilted her head.

David chuckled softly. "If you want me to come with you I will..."

"Uhh..." LP scooted back away from slightly. Y-You can't... i-it's...I don't know if my family would let you..." she tried to not reveal the truth. She wished she could, but it was too hard to tell him and he could get into serious trouble if he were to find out.

Miracle had then came back with the twins. Miracle hung back a little when she saw LP. She was a little bit unsure of how her presence would be reacted to. Miracle watched all this happening and tried to think of a solution.

David closed his eyes briefly but when he opened them they had sad understanding. "I see..." he said, only just louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry David, I'd really like to, but--" LP wasn't sure how to explain and tell the human boy.

David smiled softly, trying not to be sad. "You can tell me anything..."

"I don't know if I can, David... it's not you, it's me and my family... we just... ooohh..." LP fiddled with her glasses and looked at him. "Did you ever see the Rocky Horror Show?" she asked, slightly loud and Miracle heard her.

David nodded slowly.

Miracle looked at her with wide eyes and made the 'quiet' motion with her hand.

"Well..." LP swallowed hard. "That movie's true... Frank-N-Furter is my father, Riff Raff and Magenta are my godparents, we came here years ago on the planet of Transsexual, Trasnylvania... I'm an alien, David...."

Sonny overheard the conversation and yelped a bit.

Miracle put her face in her hand.

"What?!" the twins were gaped at Miracle.

Miracle bit her lip.

Mark and Sara looked at LP and Miracle, unsure of what to do next.

David seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"David...?" LP came closer to him. "It's okay.... I-I won't hurt you..."

David blinked slowly once. "I-I know LP... Just give me a second..." he said softly, still trying to sort it in his mind.

"David...?" LP came closer to him, but felt herself physically pushed back. 

David ran a hand through his hair. His love was an alien, he had known something was different about LP. It was slightly cool though.

"I need to go." LP stood quick, then went to Miracle. "We have to leave!" she continued running.

David shook his head clear. "LP wait!" he called, before chasing after her.

Sara's eyes lolled back into her head and she collapsed into her brother's arms. Mark rolled his eyes at that, but at the same time felt scared.

Miracle looked apologetically at Mark. "I'm sorry..." She hadn't lied to them or anything, but she hadn't told them. Miracle then looked at LP. 

"We have to go right now, come on Sonny!" LP cried, rushing to get far away from the humans as possible before they would be turned into the government. She was stopped though.

"No!" Sonny protested. "I won't go without Selena!"

Selena smiled sweetly at Sonny, though she was worried incase he would be forced to leave.

LP turned to Miracle. "Come on, get Sonny and let's go home before Nana gets too sick."

"Please, sis, you can't let this happen." Sonny frowned, looking at LP.

Selena hugged Sonny to her. She didn't want to lose him.

Miracle looked at LP. "Ve can't just go like this!"

David neared LP.

LP sighed, this was too much to deal with. "We really should go... i feel something breaking inside..." LP was referring to, even if she didn't realize it, but she had a telepathic link between her grandmother and father. She could feel the link nearly fracturing and she didn't even know that her grandmother only had a couple of days to live. "David..." LP nearly whispered, feeling her body arguing with her mentally.

Miracle shuddered a little, something feeling wrong for her too.

David held out a hand. "I really like you LP, I don't mind if you are an alien, I don't want you to leave me again."

LP looked down and looked back up. "Thanks, David... But I'm not sure if Daddy will let you and Selena come with us..." 

"I don't care," David said. "I'd do anything for you."

Selena frowned at the girl. "Why do you have to go, anyway?"

LP sighed, not baring this any longer, she walked in between Selena and David. "Okay guys, this is very important, but you have to keep this secret, it's more secret than just being an alien."

Selena and David nodded, listening.

LP looked with her, then back at Selena and David, showing her ring. "I'm a princess... My father is a prince, and my grandmother is the Old queen... Daddy and I don't want to take the throne to Transylvania, but since Sonny is alive and has Furter blood, he will take the throne..."

"I just wonder who Mom is?" Sonny felt puzzled, realizing how much he really knew about himself.

Miracle sighed, softly. "Your mother is a human."

"What?" Sonny's eyes widened.

"Several links indicate Janet Weiss." LP winced once she said the 'slut's' name. 

"Slut." Sonny murmured under his breath.

"Yes, Brad Major's former fiancee." 

"Ass hole..."

Selena blinked once. She then reached out to squeeze Sonny's hand to show him she would be there for him.

Miracle pursed her lips slightly. She preferred her real parents but to start with the life she was raised there hadn't been bad, but she couldn't argue with it from when the Transylvanian Affair began.

"I'm really, really sorry." LP told Sonny, then couldn't help but laugh a little bit since Sonny had Janet for a mother. She really didn't like Janet that much, when she heard the news she wished it could have been Janet to die instead of Brad. 

Selena looked at her and then Sonny. She didn't understand why LP was laughing.

"Sorry." LP giggled slightly.

Sonny rolled his eyes at her, but tried to comfort Selena in the situation. 

Selena smiled, a little distantly, but anyone could see she wasn't bothered with who Sonny was, after all she did love him.

Mark decided to take Sara home before it got too late. "This seems too personal for us..." he said rather maturely for his usual nature.

Miracle looked at Mark. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it vasn't allowed, really."

"Is this where you're gonna like... wipe my memory or something?" Mark asked, like he were zapped into some science fiction movie.

Miracle shook her head at the boy. "You vould have to promise to keep quiet, but I vouldn't vipe your memory."

"Do you promise too?" LP asked Selena.

Selena looked at her. "I won't tell anyone, but I'm not going to let you leave with Sonny... Not without me."

Sonny held Selena close and nodded.

Selena almost melted in his arms feeling that he had agreed with her. But she didn't let her swoon from love show.

LP released a sigh. "Very well.... But we'll have to see after we call our parents..." 

"Okay, this is the most exciting day of my life, but I promise not to tell, not like anyone would believe me anyway." Mark smiled with shifty eyes to Miracle, implying he was a trouble-making child. 

Sara whimpered a bit.

Miracle gave Mark a firm look that would rival Magenta's. "You vill not tell anybody, right?" she glanced briefly and softly at Sara.

"No one would believe me anyway, but I won't tell." Mark assured.

"Huh?" Sara lazily opened her eyes. "What happened...?"

"Our new friends are aliens." Mark told her.

Sara moaned a bit and went back into a dizzy, faint spell.

Miracle went over to her 'siblings'. "Thank you, Mark..."

Mark smiled. "Sure thing." 

Miracle smiled. "Go, tell Sara to call me, if she still vants to." she said, sounding sadder at the last part. She handed her number to him.

"Of course." Mark nodded, then took out his house key and began to carefully carry his twin sister home. 

David smiled slightly at everything happening. So there was hope.

"I hear the moon-drenched shores are lovely." Sonny tried to assure Selena.

Selena smiled up at the slightly taller boy. "I wouldn't care how it looks, I just would be happy to be there with you."

"So, should we call them now?" LP asked Miracle.

"Probably best." Miracle nodded.

LP then looked around, seeing some other people coming about. "Where should we go?"

"We can go to my place, Ray won't be home for another 20 minutes or so." Sonny suggested.

"Let's go." Miracle said with another nod. She started toward Sonny's house and grabbed the cuff of David's sleeve to drag him along too.

David looked surprised, but didn't fight it.

Sonny led everyone to the Ammbo place where he was found and adopted once Janet abandoned him on Ray's doorstop. Ray had to raise the boy by himself, but his secretary Mary Lou often offered to help babysit and eventually marry him. 

"Okay, ready?" LP asked, getting her ring ready to contact Transsexual.

Selena nodded.

Miracle stood by LP's side to talk to them too.

David stood by Sonny and Selena.

LP clicked the ring on and a blue hologram came up. "Call Frank-N-Furter, Nation Furter, Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus."

"Please stand by..." a robotic voice said, then whirred to alert everyone that the girls were calling them.

Sonny looked in awe at the technology of his home land. 

The humans looked surprised and awed at the alien technology. This was so cool to David and so shocking to Selena. Miracle smiled at them, then faced forward, putting on her best Riff Raff stoic-like face.

LP smirked at their excitement, feeling accomplished to show humans something she was involved in. No wonder Frank was so giddy when he first created Rocky and Brad Majors and Janet Weiss were there to witness it. She then grew serious so she would be ready to talk with the adults.

 

On Transsexual, Frank was settling Joey, deciding to spend quality time with his baby girl while the others would talk to his big one. She started to play with the feathers in his hair. Nation, Riff Raff, and Magenta went into the monitor room of the castle to speak to the girls. Cosmo sat on the couch, reading a book while the twins played on the floor. He decided not to get over-excited about the girls calling, so he wouldn't let Miracle think he was clingy. 

Riff answered the call, not showing his surprise. "What is it, Little Precious?"

Magenta rubbed her neck, looking at the screen with him.

"We have something for you..." LP replied in a kiddy tone then stepped aside to show Sonny.

"Um... Hi!" Sonny waved shyly, then grinned a little.

"Oh, my..." Magenta was shocked.

Miracle smiled a little. She had never seen her mother surprised before.

David was intrigued by seeing real-life aliens while Selena looked at the others and shocked to see how much they looked like the actors.

Nation looked surprised too, her half-step-son looked like Frank and Janet combined, so strange but not in a bad way.

"Sounds to me like you girls found the new heir sooner than anticipated." Cosmo observed, joining them.

"Yeah," LP smiled. "Just about three days early!"

"So, you'll be home soon?" Magenta sounded hopeful like a child waiting for her parents to come home after a long trip nearly around the world.

"Well..." LP bit her lip. "There is a little thing we need to discuss first..."

"Actually, two thngs." Sonny reminded her of their Earthling crushes.

Miracle gave a smile to everyone. "Yes, there is two things..."

Selena bit her lip a bit nervous but excited. She hoped they would be allowed to come too, she didn't want to be parted from Sonny.

David took on a calm, friendly look. He smiled softly, showing more acceptance, at LP.

Nation raised an eyebrow, seeing Selena and David. "What things?" 

Riff looked calm and waited for them to answer.

"Little Precious, Miracle, who are those two vith you?" Magenta sounded worried of being discovered.

Sonny chuckled in front of the scary and beautiful woman and lightly pushed Selena and David in front of them. "Meet Selena Song-Hye and David Jenkins."

LP blushed once David nearly touched her to be seen.

"They know?" Magenta sounded a little worried.

"They know." LP nodded.

Miracle smiled at her mother, and LP's reaction. "Selena and Sonny love each other, and David doesn't want to leave LP."

Nation's face softened. She was always a sucker for love.

Riff frowned slightly, surely this wasn't allowed.

Selena blushed slightly when she and David were pushed to the front. She offered a tentative smile.

David offered a respectful smile. "Hello." 

"Yes, that's true...Magenta..." Sonny already knew her name since he had seen the movie and Magenta strongly resembled the actress who played the character in the movie.

"Nice to meet you folk." Cosmo grinned a bit.

Selena smiled a little more, her worries slightly more relieved at how Cosmo and nation reacted.

David looked at Miracle and then back at the Transylvanians.

Riff looked at Miracle, admiring how mature his girl was acting.

"I don't know if zis is such a good idea." Magenta mumbled, she didn't want to protest for the kids' sake, but they could get in trouble for this. 

Miracle looked at her mother, maturely. "I vill take the blame, LP didn't vant them to know." 

"That's very mature of you, Miracle." Magenta smiled, very proud to have been her mother. 

"Wow... you all look a lot alike..." Sonny observed Cosmo with Riff Raff and Nation with Magenta. 

Nation chuckled. "Well, we are distant cousins."

"Well, I suppose they could come but,... I don't know if we can, a Earthling has never stepped foot on Transsexual," Cosmo explained. "The consequences with the Old Queen could be disastrous."

"Yes, but I'll rule over Transsexual once I get there." Sonny protested, slightly bragging about his new-found identity.

Selena smiled lovingly at Sonny, her knees weakening a little at his 'forceful' attitude.

Miracle looked at Sonny, then back at her family. "I vill take responsibility still." she soothed her husband and family.

"Alright..." Nation said slowly after a long look at the group.

"Okay, but good luck... This'll be the biggest thing in Transylvanian history." Cosmo told the girls.

Miracle smiled at her husband, lovingly.

"Thank you, Dr. McKinley." Sonny smiled.

Selena reached back and grabbed Sonny's hand, relieved.

"Thank you, Doctors." David smiled.

Nation smiled, she already approved of David.

"Of course, Sonny." Cosmo acknowledged David.

Selena smiled.

David gave his charming half grin, not able to control the 'charmingness'.

Nation looked at the girls. "Stay safe."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dr. McKinley, we'll be fine." Sonny told her.

Nation smiled at them, then signed out to go and check on Frank and Joey.

"Riff, do you still vish to go to Earth and collect them before it gets too late?" Magenta asked in a hushed tone to her brother. 

Riff looked at Magenta. "Yes, that way I can make sure nothing happens to them." he murmured in reply.

"Just be careful, okay?" Magenta cuddled with him.

Riff hugged her back. "I will," he then moved back closer to the communicator. "I'll be coming to fetch you all" he told them.

"Please don't embarrass us." LP added. She didn't mean to sound snobby when she asked that, but she never knew what it was like to be alone with Riff Raff before, so was unsure of how to properly act when with just him to come to Earth.

Riff had raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Miracle waved and then watched as the communicator was turned off.

LP turned it off and turned to them. "Well, now Riff Raff is coming... He is a very strange man, not too social, but based on how Miracle turned out, he's a great father and brother."

"Wait, Riff Raff and Magenta are siblings?" Sonny sounded shocked. He was a big Rocky Horror Show fan, how could he had not known that?

Miracle chuckled once but looked at LP a little more soberly, would her friend forgive her for shouting at her, and would she still try to order her about?

"Sonny, I'm home!" a voice called from behind the locked door.

Sonny turned back. "Ray!"

 

They all froze suddenly. What were they going to do about Ray? They were trapped in the house now with little to no explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

Selena gave a gasp at the sudden call.

"Um... Just a minute!" Sonny called then turned to the group. "Oh, man, what am I gonna do with you guys?" he sounded panicked.

 

Joey stopped crying but whimpered and almost restarted hearing DeLordy speak. DeLordy growled and walked off, trying to find a tissue once his nose started bleeding.

"What's going on, hon?" Frank asked, in his dragon robe with his hair done in feathers and didn't have makeup on his face, feeling naked and vulnerable.

Nation looked at him. "A servant found DeLordy in here with Joey, and he kept her safe until I got there" she told her husband.

Joey was sniffling and looked at her father with her wide wet eyes. She then jolted at the noise of the alert. Riff growled slightly at the interruption but slipped on a coat to answer the call. Magenta was also angered with the interrupting and slid on her fluffy black robe to cover her undergarments and followed Riff Raff to answer.

"Oh, good, that servant is always so loyal." Frank smiled with a relieving sigh and tickled Joey a bit to soothe her crying. He jolted from the alert too and cuddled his daughter. "I know that's scary at first, but I promise it won't hurt you."

Nation went to answer their call too.

Joey snuggled up to her dad. She was curious of the feathers too and pulled one out and looked at it.

"Fluffy, isn't it?" Frank asked her, comforting her with a charming smile.

Joey went to put it in her mouth, it looked yummy to her. The baby changed her mind and started to wave the feather instead.

"No, no, that is not for eating," Frank lightly told her then smiled as she waved the feather. "Okay, you can play with that one right now."

Joey giggled as she waved it. She squealed with laughter as the feather flew out of her hand and then floated around. Frank laughed with her a little bit and made funny faces as he wondered where everyone else was. Joey looked at her dad smiling.

Frank smiled and nuzzled Joey's nose. "You're my pretty little girl... Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Joey giggled adorably. She loved her dad, obviously she would be more of a daddy's girl but just slightly more so than a mummy's girl. Frank loved spending his time with Joey. He was still going to miss his mother, but his baby girl kept him happy and preoccupied. He just hoped that she wouldn't become an angst teenager or turn against him, ending up a spoiled, rotten brat, but he was sure that would not be likely to happen. Joey blew a bubble and giggled again.

"Silly goose." Frank chuckled, lying her down a minute and heard the others on their way to see him.

Nation smiled at them, then signed out to go and check on Frank and Joey. The baby looked at the stars on the hanging mobile above her bed with interest. Frank smiled at Joey, then left to get changed and put on his evening makeup. He then spotted Nation from the corner of his eye and smiled with delight.

Nation smiled at Frank. "Feeling better, my love?" she asked, softly.

Joey was too engrossed in her stars to recognize her mother at the moment.

"Yes, a lot," Frank said to her. "I am going to miss my mother once her time comes, but now it's my turn to be the doting parent. My mother has spoiled me so much that I couldn't function as a parent and adult, I spoiled Little Precious, but at the same time I had hurt her, because I thought that's how you would raise daughters, seeing as my mother would hurt my sister to get her to do as told. She always told her to never speak out of turn..." Frank frowned, realizing he was following the wrong example of 'parent school'.

Nation grabbed his hand and went up closer to him. "You know what to do now, love, and LP has turned out just great... And you have tried your best to make up for any mistakes you have made." she soothed her husband.

"Yes, I guess I have perfected my children to be wonderful and charming," Frank smiled at her.

Joey blew a raspberry.

Frank then heard Joey's raspberry. "You I'm ignoring." he said in a teasing, playful tone.

Nation looked at them both, smiling. "Yes, Frank, but remember, punishing isn't hitting." she said, just being factual, not telling him off. She chuckled at his comment to Joey's raspberry.

Joey giggled and clapped and blew a raspberry again, they sounded funny.

"I won't hit again," Frank smiled, ruffling up Joey's curly tuft of hair and smiling at Nation. "...Unless she deserves it...?" he was surprised that being a younger sister and a new parent, Nation knew a lot about raising children.

Joey grabbed his hand in her tiny ones.

Nation gave a small smile. "I always looked at Parenting books." she admitted.

"I hope you can cover 'the talk' with Joey for me..." Frank chuckled nervously, seeing how experienced she was as a mother even before Joey was conceived.

Nation smiled and nodded. "Okay... But you get make-up troubles." she teased, slightly.

"Deal." Frank laughed shaking her hand.

Nation laughed herself. Frank giggled and lightly poked her nose. Joey giggled and blew a last raspberry. Nation wrinkled her nose a little but then looked at Joey before giving a small snort of suppressed laughter.

"She is just the perfect child, I hope she will grow up well and mature..." Frank smiled proudly. "Just like me!"

Nation grinned. "Yes, of course..." she said, teasing him, but in a loving way.

Joey yawned and started to fall back to sleep.

Frank and Nation decided to leave Joey to her sleep, then Cosmo came in with a servant who doubled as a nurse.

"Is my mother okay?" Frank asked, nervous.

"I'm sorry, Prince Frank," the servant lowly bowed his head. "She passed away half an hour ago..."

"We did everything we could." Cosmo added.

Nation wrapped her arms around Frank instantly.

"What...?" Frank breathed.

"I'm sorry, Frank..." Cosmo sighed.

"NO! I don't believe it! My mother's just a little woozy that's all, she'll be just fine, she just fell asleep that's all! She'll be wide awake you'll see! She always fell asleep easily, she just fell asleep!" Frank was extremely denial.

"Prince Furter, please calm down!" the servant cried in fear.

"NO, MY MOTHER IS NOT DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!?" Frank yelled with tears streaming down his face, his makeup running quicker than Rocky from him once he chased him.

"Shh, shh, shh." Nation soothed, gently. She had her arms around Frank and lightly stroked his arm.

Joey woke up startled from the yelling. Crystal and Richard woke up too startled.

"It can't be true.." Frank sniffled. "My Mother... I promised her I would be there with her when she would take her last breath... I'm a terrible son!"

 

Cosmo quickly rushed to Crystal and Richard to comfort them while a servant went to comfort Joey due to her parents being in distress and grief. Crystal looked confused and upset as well as cranky. Richard started to cry a little.

"Sorry about that kiddies," Cosmo sat next to them, trying his hand at the best parenting he could. "Do you have any questions?"

Crystal looked grumpy "Why'd Uncle Frank yell?" she asked.

Richard just hugged his father.

"Uncle Frank just needs a relaxer..." Cosmo tried to assure her and lightly stroked Richard's glossy hair. "Aunt Nation's going to take care of him now."

"Oh." Crystal said, rubbing her eyes slowly.

Richard wasn't crying loud, in fact it was now just sniffles and hiccups.

"Sorry about that, kids, it'll settle soon, I promise." Cosmo told them.

Crystal nodded and settled against her brother, hugging him. Richard still hugged his dad but enjoyed the hug from crystal too.

Cosmo smiled at them and hugged them closer. "How's about Daddy sews you both up some nice new blankets since it's very chilly this evening?"

Crystal smiled sheepishly. "Uh-huh..." she hummed.

Richard nodded. "Yes, please..." he sniffed.

"Now, that's more like it!" Cosmo beamed, eager to use his sewing machine.

The twins giggled. Cosmo laughed with them and went to make up new blankets for them. Crystal hugged her brother still. Richard turned so he could hug her back. Cosmo smiled and left them alone. Crystal and Richard suddenly woke up a little more. They looked around.

 

"David, what should we do?" LP asked, a little frantically. "Miracle?"

David put his arm around LP.

"Ooh!" LP felt his arm suddenly around her with shock.

David gave a small smile to LP sorry for shocking her but not sorry for actually doing it.

Miracle blinked and then looked suddenly calm. "Would Ray mind if you had the cast of Rocky Horror visiting?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't know, they never came before, but we can try it." Sonny felt a little more calm now.

Selena looked slightly worried. "But David and I don't look like characters." she whispered.

Miracle pursed her lips in thought. "David vill be our bodyguard and you could be our PA..." she said, having watched a movie about a celebrity who had both before.

"What's a PA?" LP asked, looking to make sure Ray wasn't listening in. "I hope it doesn't give away that we're aliens."

Ray overheard that, but stayed quiet in the background.

"A PA is a personal assistant, all celebrities have PA's." Miracle informed quietly.

Selena nodded and straightened out her clothes.

"Oh, okay." LP felt safe now.

Sonny lightly punched David on the arm to see if he would make a suitable bodyguard. "Sorry, dude."

David smirked at Sonny and then put Sonny in a gentle but firm, restraining hold.

"So, who do we have here?" Ray cam and asked seeing his foster son with strange children, some he had never seen before.

"Ray, I mean, Dad, don't you know celebrities when you see them?" Sonny asked, showing the group. "They're from the theater, of course!"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "What's this talk about aliens?"

"They're just such great actors," Sonny explained. He then turned and falsely clapped to applaud their brilliant acting in the show. "Bravo, bravo, you guys are awesome! Don't worry, Mr. Jenkins, I'll look but I won't touch."

Miracle gave a smile worthy of being called a celebrity, only those who truly knew her could see it was faked. David gave a curt nod. He then set a look on Ray.

Selena stood next to her 'bosses'. "I must tell you, if you want autographs, it is only one per person, and photos will cost $10," she started, sounding professional. "As my bosses have come here, anything said must not leave the house and they ask you do not inform others about their visit, in case of any damage caused to the property or the persons." she then finished.

"Ten bucks?" Ray sounded appalled, then settled down. "Okay, okay... Sonny, your friends are gonna have to leave, we need to talk. It concerns just father son stuff."

"Ray, whatever you can say to me, you can say to them, especially Selena." Sonny clarified.

Ray sighed and shook his head. LP cleared her throat and held out her hand for money, acting like a pompous movie star. Miracle raised an eyebrow at Ray. David squared his shoulders in case Ray wanted to fight. Selena blushed a little and smiled at Sonny, after all everyone was entitled to feel.

Ray looked at them all, then he decided to spill the beans to what he knew. "I know you are all aliens."

LP and Miracle gasped.

"You're here to take my son away and discept his brain!" Ray grabbed Sonny's arm to protect him.

"HEY!" Sonny felt hostile.

"Back off, he's MY boy!" Ray held him close.

"No he's not, he's my brother!" LP revealed, sounding protective and mature.

Miracle watched, the muscles in her neck tensing as her jaw tensed. David moved a little closer to Ray.

Selena frowned deeply and stalked up to Ray taking everyone by surprise. "Sir, I suggest you let Sonny go." she began, sounding calm and dangerous.

"Little girl, please step aside before you get hurt," Ray told Selena, holding Sonny closer. "He's my boy! And what do you mean he's your brother?" he looked at LP.

"I don't care, let him go..." Selena said. She grabbed the man's wrist to pull his hand off Sonny.

David took another step ready to break up a fight.

LP wasn't sure what to say and tried to bring this down gently the best way she could to the man. "Sir... The thing is... Your son... is really my brother... We kinda need to take him home?"

"Where is his home then?" Ray asked.

"Transsexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania..." came a new voice, Riff's voice.

Miracle yelped at the sudden shock of her dad's voice.

LP was even shocked and everyone turned to see Riff had come after them. "Riff Raff!"

"Hey now, it's not nice to call people names." Sonny said, slightly scolding her.

LP glanced at him, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"What the...!?" Ray was shocked at the man's sudden appearance.

Miracle smiled at her dad. David looked at him and offered a wave. Selena looked, still gripping Ray's wrist. She blinked slowly.

Riff Raff smirked and looked at them all. "I am General Riff Raff from the planet Transsexual... I am here to collect my daughter, Little Precious, Sonny, heir to the throne of Transsexual, and the boy David and girl Selena." he said.

"What?" Ray breathed. "I can't believe it... m-my son is an alien? He was abandoned on my doorstep."

"He has alien blood in him," LP concluded. "My father is also his father, and I am a member of the royal Furter family. Sonny is the new heir to the throne, half way anyway."

"Yes, because everyone knows Janet Weiss is human." Ray collected.

Sonny's eyes widened. "My mother is a slut engaged to an ass hole?"

"I told you that's what they're called." LP told Riff Raff, recalling when she was grounded for calling Brad and Janet such terms when she was younger.

Riff Raff looked calmly at LP.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ray sounded worried about giving Sonny up right now at a time like this.

Riff then looked at Ray. "Sonny will become the king of Transsexual, and David and Selena's fate will be decided there, whether to be returned to Earth with their minds wiped or stay to live on Transsexual." he said, factually not going to hide it from the younger ones.

David's eyes widened. Selena's grip loosened, she couldn't lose Sonny, she loved him.

"I still wish to have Selena and David come with us on the way, General Sir." Sonny told the man respectfully without an inch of snarkiness or sarcasm.

LP marveled at his maturity.

Riff Raff nodded. "However, if all people on Transsexual do not want them there, they will have to leave." he informed them, he himself didn't mind the humans.

Miracle smiled at Sonny. David grinned at Sonny. Selena looked lovingly at Sonny her arm dropping to her side.

"We can give them a chance, right, sir?" Sonny asked, lightly squeezing Selena's hand.

"I'm sure they will," LP replied. "They didn't seem to mind Aunty Columbia when she first came to Transsexual with us when we went to offer to make her one of us..."

Riff Raff nodded, then looked at Ray. "Now, what to do with you..." he said slowly.

Selena squeezed Sonny's hand gently back. She looked a little warily at Ray.

"You aren't going to probe me or experiment me are you?" Ray sounded spooked. He was head of the UFO headquarters, but he watched way too many science fiction picture shows to corrupt his mind.

Miracle bit her lip to hide a smile. David watched for Riff's reply.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow, he couldn't resist. "Do you want to be?" he asked, evilly, but actually joking.

Ray's eyes widened. "Uhhh..."

LP giggled a bit from his joke.

"Do aliens really do that?" Sonny knew Riff was joking, but the probe question made him wonder now.

Miracle winked at Sonny to show it would be okay. David understood the joke and hid a grin. Selena didn't quite understand the joke but she didn't comment.

Riff Raff looked stoical at Ray. "Well?" he asked, if giving the man a choice to be or not.

"I told you he was a nut." LP whispered to Miracle in a joking manner about Riff's sense of humor.

"Can I pass?" Ray smiled nervously and backed up.

Miracle giggled then, she couldn't help it. David looked at LP and smiled his crooked smile.

Selena looked at Ray. "Are you scared, sir?" she asked, tilting her head.

Riff smirked slightly and took a step closer to Ray. "Are you sure?" he hissed.

"Me? Scared? No!" Ray stated, then laughed nervously as Riff came closer to him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, then ducked down to under his home desk.

"Wussy." Sonny mumbled.

LP was having a ball with this moment.

Miracle snickered. "Let's just leave now." she said, leading the way out.

David waited for LP. Riff was waiting until the kids left, incase Ray tried anything. He hoped the man wouldn't as it'd be hassle.

Selena looked at the grown man under the desk. "Some man..." she found herself muttering meaning that he wasn't much of a man for doing that.

"Please, don't hurt Sonny..." Ray still sounded protective of his not-son.

 

The kids left together as they waited for Riff Raff to come and take them home.

"You know, when you're angry, I can see your father in you." LP told Miracle, trying to settle the situation.

Miracle looked at her friend. She sighed softly but offered a tiny smile, an offer to forgive and forget, for both of them. David let them have a moment. Selena hugged Sonny resting her head on his shoulder. Sonny embraced her and lightly stroked her hair. David watched carefully. Selena smiled sweetly. Riff looked at Ray and smirked as he left.

Sonny rolled his eyes a bit, but still had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Goodbye Sonny..." Ray whispered with a frown.

Sonny looked back at him. "Goodbye Ray..." He then looked at a tattered picture he had remaining of Janet, holding him when he was a baby with devastation, betrayal and depression all smeared on her face, she was 35 now but looked 50 due to her shattered life. "Bye, sweet mama..." he kissed the picture on the lips.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, earlier..." LP frowned. "I was just a little homesick..."

Miracle held out a hand to her friend. LP smiled and held out her own hand. Miracle shook LP's hand before hugging her friend lightly.

LP sighed and lightly patted her back. "You're my best friend Miracle Vitus..."

Miracle smiled. "And you're my best friend." she replied, truthfully.

David came closer to the group again. Riff had come out and pushed David more towards the others. They'd have to stand pretty close together to transport back. Selena looked at Sonny but then settled back into the hug.

"Fire away, General." Sonny instructed Riff Raff.

Riff barely even blinked as they were transported back to Transsexual.

 

Joey was crying.

"Your Mommy and Daddy are having a little personal time..." the servant tried to settle the crying baby the best he could.

Joey continued to cry, yes the servant had saved her before but he was still a stranger.

"Shh... it's okay... I won't hurt you." the servant tried to settle Joey, but he knew she wouldn't feel better until her parents would come to settle her, but he didn't want her to be with them until Frank settled down from his 'temper tantrum'.

Joey didn't quiet down, though she knew something was up as her parents weren't here.

Nation was soothing Frank. Telling him, truthfully, that he wasn't a bad son and that he had all of them to support him.

"I feel terrible..." Frank moaned.

"Oh, sweetheart." Nation cooed sadly. She hugged him tight to her to try to comfort him.

Frank felt very warm and fuzzy from the hug, though he still cried. He seemed to settle down once he saw Joey though. "Honey?"

The servant came forward with the curly red-headed baby. "I'm sorry, but she needs someone to relieve her tension."

Nation held out an arm for Joey too. "Pass her to us." she said, softly.

Joey was red in the cheeks with her crying. She wasn't stopping as the servant was holding her.

The servant lightly handed Joey to Nation, knowing the baby would stop crying more easily if she was handed to her mother rather than her father.

Nation held Joey to her so she was between both her and Frank. "Thank you." she told him.

Joey was still crying, but between her parents and in their hold the cries started to slowly die down.

The servant smiled and walked out to give the family some peace.

"Hey, sugar cube..." Frank cooed at Joey.

Nation smiled softly down at Joey. "Hush, hush, sweetie." she soothed.

Joey slowly stopped crying. Her cheeks were still red and wet, and her eyes were wet.

"Is she okay?" Frank noticed the redness on the infant.

Nation rested her forehead against Joey's a moment and then her cheek against Joey's. Joey was a little warm but then again she had just been crying. Joey hiccupped slightly, her body a little upset due to the 'hardness' of the crying.

"I don't remember Little Precious having crying like that..." Frank observed.

Nation looked at Frank. "She had a scare, and babies are perceptive to emotions, darling." she said, softly.

Joey hiccupped again. She was quiet though.

"Oh," Frank calmed down a little and smiled at Joey. "Did Mommy scare you? I'm sure she's very sorry."

DeLordy sneered at his cousin and cousin-in-law together. Now that his first cousin was dead, he had to get rid of Sonny, and his first cousin once removed so he could take the throne and be the rightful heir to Transsexual, after all, he was older than Frank.

Nation nodded, sagely. "Yes, I'm sorry your father is silly." she said, trying to help lighten the mood.

Joey reached up to try to touch Frank's face.

"Okay, I'm sorry too..." Frank admitted, smiling down at her.

Nation smiled gently at Frank. Joey touched his face. She hiccupped and then gave a small grizzle. Frank smiled back and giggled. He just knew Joey would grow up to be very beautiful and charming.


	10. Chapter 10

LP winced a bit from the transportation and Sonny cringed as the light was too bright for him, but thankfully he wasn't blinded. Everyone looked around as they saw a young group of Transylvanians doing the Time Warp.

"I love this song!" Sonny clapped and dashed to join them, adapting to his new home instantly.

Everyone kept looking and Miracle could see her twin children come out from their home. Miracle saw her children and then blinked slowly. She then smiled brightly. David looked curious. Selena looked around and watched Sonny, tempted to join him but unsure how her presence would be reacted to. Riff watched them all. Sonny laughed as he fell on the ground once the song finished, feeling with people who understood him. It was just like the monthly shows, only the whole galaxy did it where he was now. Selena smiled, watching Sonny.

"What do we do now?" LP looked up at Riff, curious.

Riff looked at the two humans. "We'll have to arrange Sonny's coronation... And if he wants Selena to be his, he'll have to marry her if the people like her." he told the ex-princess.

"I can't decide if I'd like living here or on Earth better..." LP stared at the dark sand next to the moon-drenched shores. "I mean, I never have even seen the Transylvania sun ever..."

Riff looked at LP. "You will one day." he said.

"Is it as bad as people say it is?" LP cupped her mouth

Riff gave a small shrug.

David looked at LP again. "Wherever you go, I'll go too." he told her softly.

LP smiled at David.

Sonny laughed and walked back to the group.

"I see you adjusted." LP smiled at her half-brother.

Selena smiled softly at Sonny.

Miracle crouched down and tackled by her kids. She laughed sweetly and fondly. "My, look at how big you got!" she told them.

Crystal and Richard hugged her, an instant connection telling them who she was.

Miracle held a child on each hip as she walked into their home. "Cosmo?" she asked out loud.

Selena clasped her hands behind her back. She watched Sonny laugh with a tiny smile on her face. Would she be able to stay with Sonny? And would they accept her? These thoughts ran through her head as she watched.

Nation heard Miracle's call. She looked at the door and smiled. Joey grizzled again and then looked at her mother. Cosmo continued to sew new blankets for the twins as he heard a delightful voice ring in his ears. "Miracle?"

Miracle giggled. "It's me, honey!" she announced. She put down the twins and waited for her husband to come up and hug her.

The twins were happily standing next to their mother.

"Sounds like your Aunt Miracle and big brother and sister are home." Frank told the baby, then rushed out to see LP was indeed back. "HONEY BEAR, YOU CAME BACK!" he rushed to her and smothered her all over her face, kissing all over and hugging her very tightly.

Riff looked at Sonny before looking at Frank. David had to remove his arm quickly to avoid it being hurt as Frank came rushing.

"DAAAAAAADDDYYYYY!" LP whined in embarrassment.

Joey looked up at her mother. Nation walked out behind Frank. She smiled as she saw LP.

Cosmo rushed out and pulled Miracle into a tight hug. "Oh, gosh, you're earlier than I was hoping for, but I'm so glad!"

Miracle giggled her legs slightly bending as the hug made her lift them up. She was careful not to kick one of her darlings though.

Cosmo smiled and stood back with his arms crossed. "I guess I can be a good parent without you... It was scary though. I haven't even by myself changed a diaper when Nation was a tiny tot."

Miracle kissed his cheek. "I knew you could do it, honey," she said. She then looked at Crystal and Richard. "Bedtime for kiddies under eight." she said.

Both of them pouted at her.

Cosmo smiled and looked back down. He saw their puppy dog eyes, nearly falling victim and whimpered with them he then smiled and wrapped an arm around Miracle. "No, they can stay up, we're just gonna stay up too and tell each other how much we love each other." he made a kissy face with Miracle to disgust them enough to go to bed.

Miracle caught on to his idea and smiled up at him making a kissy face back at him. The twins glanced at them a moment. They both squealed in disgust and ran to get ready for bed.

Cosmo laughed a little wickedly and hugged Miracle again. "I'm so glad you're home..."

"Mm, so am I, honey..." Miracle purred and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Cosmo chuckled, carried her bridal style and went to take her to their bedroom to finish some unfinished business.

Miracle giggled impishly.

Sonny looked at Frank, then at Riff Raff. "So... I came from that...?" he sounded a little traumatized and scared from Frank coddling LP.

Frank continued to smother his daughter. Riff stood quietly to the side.

"Sorry." Frank smiled and dropped LP, and saw Sonny. "Oh, my gosh... let me look at you..." he observed Sonny and saw very similarities, though more in Janet than himself. He could see the curly hair and green eyes though.

Riff stood quietly to the side.

"Sorry about that, I never expected him to be like that based on the Rocky Horror show movie." Sonny told Selena.

Selena gave him a small, tentative smile. "It's okay, I was just surprised." she told him.

"Thank you for bringing them." Frank hugged Riff Raff suddenly, without warning. One can imagine how uncomfortable he feels being hugged by someone who isn't Magenta.

Riff looked uncomfortable and a little worried. "Y-You're welcome." he muttered.

Frank let go and smiled. "You're a good man, Riff Raff Vitus."

"Thanks." Riff said. He offered a brief smile at Frank before going off to find Magenta.

"Hi Nation," LP smiled, drying herself and looked down at Joey. "Hey, cutie patootie!"

Nation smiled, she then held Joey out a little to LP. "Would you like to hold your little sister?" she asked.

Joey looked at LP. She, though still feeling pretty miserable, blew a bubble at LP.

"Oh, could I... Should I...?" LP sounded nervous, looking at the cute sister she had gotten.

David smiled at the adorable baby.

Nation smiled and helped LP hold Joey carefully. "Here..." she said, still staying close. She, however, glanced at David.

Joey looked at her sister. She could tell that the girl was family, and nice.

LP did the best she could with holding baby Joey and made sure the baby was comfortable in her arms and smiled. She sniffed and smiled. "She smells so sweet and fresh! Like a princess daisy garden!"

Nation smiled. Joey looked up at LP smiling slightly, and then grizzled a little but not at LP. David reached out to touch Joey's pink cheek with a finger and then stopped but continued at Nation's smile and nod. Joey looked at David and blinked slowly.

"This is David, he's my love muffin." LP told her baby sister.

David blushed slightly. Joey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Joey!" LP gasped at her.

David chuckled. "Oh, you don't like me, missy?" he teased, fondly.

Joey giggled. Nation stifled a giggle.

"Isn't it great to have the dears back home?" Frank sighed with relief.

Nation nodded and smiled.

Frank smiled and wrapped an arm around Nation. "We're going to be one big happy family."

Selena looked at Sonny. "What if the others don't like me?" she asked, softly.

"They're not worth your time then," Sonny told Selena gently. "If they don't like you, then they have bad taste in people." he smiled.

Selena smiled sweetly at Sonny. "I-I love you." she told him, softly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sonny whispered.

Selena looked up at him, turning to see him straight. "Yes..." she whispered back.

"I'm sure this is kinda big and scary, but I promise, it'll be alright." Sonny cooed.

Selena looked up at him. "O-Okay..." she said, softly. She wondered what the secret was.

"I love you too-oo..." Sonny told her in a fashion to the Brad actor for the Rocky Horror movie.

Selena smiled and 'throwing caution to the wind' wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sonny was surprised by the sudden impact, but his single heart was pounding. Sonny's DNA traits triggered with both genetics with a human mother and alien father. It could be though that he grew up among humans that he mostly took after Janet than he did Frank visibly, than physically and mentally.

 

Magenta had locked herself in her room to protect herself from DeLordy and seemed a little depressed since Riff left. They had been together since the day she was born and she could never imagine life without him. She almost never left him even to go on a solo vacation. The longest time they were separated was the day Miracle was being born and Riff was told to stay out until the baby was born.

Riff Raff knocked on Magenta's door. "Maggie?" he asked.

Magenta sniffled and opened the door, then beamed once she saw her brother. "RIFFY!" she jumped into his arms and showered his face with kisses, nearly crying.

Riff hugged her tightly. "Oh, my dearest sister." he almost cooed.

"I missed you more..." Magenta breathed into his ear.

Riff Raff smirked. "I don't think so." he growled, in a nice way.

Magenta cackled and tackled him lovingly. It was like the baby boom once the lovers reunited together after what felt like an eternity. Riff caught her not caring that they both fell. DeLordy scowled at them both and stormed down the halls once he got reports that everyone returned from Earth. Riff didn't notice DeLordy. DeLordy hissed slightly and looked out to everyone, folding his arms.

 

LP looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Nana?"

David chuckled. Joey grabbed LP's finger. She looked at it and wouldn't let go. Nation sighed softly, her face turning a little sad.

LP giggled happily, then noticed Nation's sad face. "What is it?"

Frank frowned too put a hand on Nation's shoulder lightly. "We'll tell you later."

Nation nodded, agreeing with Frank.

David looked at Frank, and decided to introduce himself properly. He held out a hand to Frank. "My name is David Jenesis," he said, Jenkins wasn't his last name, but so many people got it confused so if they called him that, he didn't care.

Joey made a small noise.

Frank averted his frown to David and took his hand, shaking it. "I hope you've been taking care of my baby monkey."

LP groaned slightly from his fatherly instincts. She continued to hold and try to have fun with her baby sister and made funny faces at her since Nation made funny faces at her to cheer her up, even though she was fourteen at the time. Joey giggled and smiled sweetly at her big sister.

"I've tried my best, sir, and I will continue to try." David told him.

Joey giggled and smiled sweetly at her big sister. Nation watched with a smile.

"Good," Frank smiled. "Just no funny business... I don't want to have to get rough..." he sounded dark and scary.

David gave a nervous smile. "I promise, sir." he said.

"Good." Frank smiled lightly, and not a usual grin on his face, which delighted, frightened and surprised people several times.

Selena slowly started to pull back worried she came on too strong. Her heart fluttering in her chest.

Sonny pulled back and laughed nervously. "You smell... pretty..."

Selena blushed and smiled up at him. "You smell nice too." she told him.

Sonny smiled back down and gently stroked some of her hair behind her ear. Selena blushed but smiled sweetly. She repeated her saying of love in her birthplace's language. Sonny wasn't sure what she was saying, but he knew it had to be good since Selena was clearly in love and having a great time.

LP observed Joey closely to see any resemblances, it was a little hard to see with the green eyes, seeing as both her parents had green eyes. "Let's see what you got here..." she smiled, trying to be careful with holding a baby.

Joey had Frank's loose curls, his fuller lips and his cheekbones. She shifted as she sensed someone watching them.

"What is it, girl?" LP asked in a quiet voice. She sensed something too and held her baby sister a little closer to make sure she would be safe on her side.

DeLordy cackled from behind the door and it opened on him once a servant came out to the family. "I have prepared a welcome home feast for whenever you are all ready."

Selena then looked up at the servant.

"I feel better now," LP smiled, hoisting Joey up to avoid slips in her arms.

DeLordy grumbled, walking off to adjust his now broken nose. "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry." the servant backed up nervously from him. "My apologies Lord DeLordy."

David paled slightly as his stomach rumbled quite loudly. Joey giggled again.

Nation helped LP hold her securely again. "Let's go and eat." she chuckled.

"Sounds like it's somebody's suppertime!" LP remarked to David.

"Come in and wipe your feet, David and Selena," Frank advised before letting in the newest guests. "It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them 'horspatality'."

The servant smiled and held the door open for them.

David grinned sheepishly. But he did wipe his feet the way Frank suggested.

Nation chuckled. "And it's time for Joey's feed too." she said.

Joey blew a raspberry and clapped.

"Do you need her, Nation?" LP asked, courteously.

Nation smiled. "Yes, sweetie." she told the girl.

Joey let out a hungry wail. LP smiled back and delicately handed Joey back to Nation to be fed.

Frank breathed in the air of the castle and sighed of the nostalgia, growing up in the castle. "I've gone home..." he sang to himself quietly.

The dining room had to be the best part of this castle. It was a lot more spacious than Frank's old castle and had a golden, shimmering chandelier with diamond studded forks and comfy velvet seats for everyone.

"Whoa..." Sonny couldn't believe his eyes.

Selena looked around her eyes wide. She felt out-of-place here, but kind of looked at home. She was a modest and humble girl mostly, but she loved elegant and shiny things. Selena followed them and smiled at the servant, and then wiped her feet at the place she was meant to. Her hair fell over the sides of her face. In a smooth action like a waterfall or a lace curtain. Frank smiled and sat at the head of the table where his mother usually sat.

"You guys can sit together while I sit with David." LP told them with a smile.

Sonny made himself comfortable, having his first meal as his true self.

"Where's Nana...?" LP looked all around, finding no sense of her grandmother. "I can usually feel her around but she..." She saw Nation and Frank were frowning as she brought up the old queen. "Oh..." she dawned a bad conclusion.

Nation went to feed Joey. David looked at LP and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

LP released a shallow sigh and looked up at him. "Thank you."

David offered her a soft smile. He then sat next to her.

"Comfy?" LP smiled at her 'love muffin'.

"Yeah." David said, smiling.

Frank poured some wine in the glasses. "Do you take red wine, Selena?"

Selena offered a timid, yet nice smile. "I don't drink, Dr. Furter... I get quite...Unlike myself." she admitted, quietly. She sat down next to Sonny.

"Some water then?" Frank offered.

Sonny sat, looking eager to taste wine. Ray never allowed him to have it back home, but he found a good substitute the Earth kids call 'soda pop'.

"Thank you." Selena smiled at her possible future father-in-law.

"Very well." Frank snapped his fingers suddenly to summon a servant.

A small, frail one quickly dashed in, looking terrified of Frank.

"Some water for our guest Selena." Frank told him.

The servant nodded and quickly went back to avoid consequences.

"Problem?" Sonny asked.

"He's just shaky because last time I was here, I was a bit of an angst teenager." Frank smiled apologetically.

Selena smiled softly. "Thank you, Dr. Furter." she said.

"You're welcome." Frank smiled at her.

Selena smiled softly. She looked down at the table still smiling.

DeLordy scanned Joey, picturing her all grown up so he could stalk her down and make her all his. Joey whimpered, but focused on feeding. Nation cooed at her.

 

DeLordy laughed wickedly and went down the hall, only have the door opened on him by Cosmo who had seemed to sense the trouble. "I'm sorry, but my niece is way out of your league, now carry on before I'll have to hurt you before you hurt her or my baby sister." Cosmo then closed the door to continue his fun with Miracle.

Joey settled and smiled when done. Nation cooed at her baby.

"You're no good..." Cosmo chuckled as he shut the door and cracked his whip, pursuing Miracle as he put the whip between his teeth.

Miracle looked at Cosmo her eyes darkened with lust. She giggled coyly and bit her lower lip. Cosmo happily and slowly lunged for her, holding her down on their bed, humming Lullaby.

Magenta left her bedroom and saw Nation. "It's good to have the girls home... Maybe someday Joey vill travel the galaxy and become a general..."

Nation smiled. "Maybe." she agreed.

Magenta smiled down at Joey and held out her hand. "Hello there, stranger..."

Nation chuckled. Joey gripped the woman's hand. She wanted to be picked up by her too though.

"You vant me to hold you?" Magenta wondered, putting her free hand on her chest in delight. "Oh, I don't know, vhat do you think, Nation?"

"Of course." Nation told her distant cousin. She carefully handed her Joey.

Joey squealed happily.

Magenta smiled back and took Joey. "Hello..." she said in the most gentle voice she could muster.

Joey smiled and blew a bubble. Nation giggled. Magenta lightly cackled at the baby. Joey giggled at her. Nation smiled. Magenta licked her lips slightly, feeling instantly hungry once she looked down at Joey. She felt like a mother predator about to stalk an innocent child prey. Joey looked up at Magenta and tilted her head. Nation saw the look and watched carefully.

"You're so adorable, just like Mama and me vhen ve vere babies." Magenta cooed at Joey. "Vhere did you come up vith the name Joey anyvay?" Magenta couldn't help but ask, looking at her cousin.

Joey giggled.

Nation smiled at Magenta. "I just thought it was a nice name..." she said.

"It suits her." Magenta continued to coo with the baby. She had been obsessed with babies ever since the adoption of Miracle and seeing several others with babies, it made her want her very own and start a family again.

Joey tugged lightly on a strand of Magenta's hair giggling. Nation smiled.

 

Sonny wasn't paying attention, he was just as excited as Selena. The Asian-American girl blinked slowly and then looked at Sonny then the dining table. Where was it expected they sit?

"You guys can sit together while I sit with David." LP told them with a smile.

David offered her a soft smile. He then sat next to her.

Sonny made himself comfortable, having his first meal as his true self. Selena smiled softly. She looked down at the table still smiling.

A servant came with water while a domestic wheeled in the main course. they removed the top to show some steamy meat for them to nosh upon and she placed it on Frank's plate to allow him to prepare food for everyone. Frank smiled, stood tall and cut the food for them while the domestic gave them more drinks and utensils. Selena watched curiously thanking the servants. David smiled his thanks.

"I hope no one's a vegetarian." Frank wrinkled his nose once he said the V word.

Sonny felt marveled, this was just like the dinner scene in the movie, only it was no one's birthday. LP licked her lips, feeling hungry after their long way back home. David smiled and hoped his stomach wouldn't growl again. Selena reached and held Sonny's hand under the table. Sonny felt her hand and grasped it lightly to make their hands swing.

Frank cut everyone pieces and served them. "Dinner is prepared." he said, gently, glad he wouldn't have to hear Magenta use the gong against him on purpose, she had always used it when she would get close to him and strike it to scare him since she hated him and loved scaring the crap out of people, namely her 'punching bags'.

LP looked all around as she was served and wanted to wait for Miracle before she ate.

 

"So you want dinner?" Cosmo asked, buttoning up his jacket as Miracle lay in their bed, looking dazed after their reunion festivities.

Miracle looked from the bed and smiled. "Please..." she told him, smiling dreamily.

Cosmo smiled and helped her up, getting her in her dressing clothes for dinner. "I can see someone missed me bunches."

Miracle wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. Cosmo smiled and kissed her back. After she pulled away from the kiss she lead him to the dining room.

Selena smiled and blushed a little. She'd never get enough of Sonny's presence. David thanked his also possible future father-in-law. Sonny nibbled on his meat, not sure if he liked it or not.

LP looked up to see Miracle. "Had fun?" she winked, playfully.

David half smirked. Selena blushed, getting what LP had meant.

Miracle giggled impishly and smiled, unashamed. "And vhat if I did?" she asked, playful.

"Oh, no reason." LP laughed a bit, lightly nudging her shoulder.

Frank rolled his eyes at bit at their humor and continued to eat. Sonny couldn't help but roll his eyes too. He would soon form a real brother sister bond with her. Selena had a try of the meat and nibbled at it, she never rushed when eating. Miracle giggled and then started to eat after her plate had some food put on.

"What kind of meat is this?" Sonny wondered as he ate.

"Delicious..." Frank said, like he were hiding something.

LP gaped at her father. "We're not eating Nana, are we?"

"What? NO! Why would I make you eat your grandmother?"

"Oh."

"It's your grandfather," Frank lied, jokingly.

David slowly swallowed and looked at the meat. Selena paled, could it really be human? She lowered her fork slowly and took a drink of water.

"Guys, relax," Frank decided they were punished enough with the mystery meat. "I cannot tell you humans the name, but it's the richest, healthiest meat in all of the galaxy, you people dont' have any of it because you use meat on cows, pigs, and other resources, but this is good and good for you." he smiled to calm them down.

LP couldn't help but laugh at their over reactions.

"Better than meatloaf." Sonny laughed a little.

David laughed a little, and then continued to eat. Selena put down her water. She couldn't eat anymore of the meat though. It was like finding a bone in a fish, it put her off a little. But she did giggle softly at herself. Miracle ate happily. She enjoyed it.

"Meatloaf?" Frank wondered out loud.

"It's a yucky dinner on Earth." LP explained.

"He's also the actor for that guy Eddie in the Rocky Horror show movie," Sonny said. "I-"

"EDDIE!?" Frank shot out of his chair, shaking his fists.

"Daddy, calm!" LP tried to settle her father.

David's bouncer training kicked in as he stood up. "Please calm down, sir." he said.

Selena let out a startled yelp and almost flung her glass at Frank, as well as almost falling back off her chair.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Frank snapped.

"Daddy, stop, before you wake up the twins or Joey!" LP cried. "NATION!"

Cosmo came behind Frank as he growled and rambled on and injected something into his neck. Frank turned to him, about to yell, but suddenly he dropped onto the dining room table, unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Sonny sounded horrified.

"He'll be fine." Cosmo assured the boy.

Magenta giggled and seemed to be very obsessed with Joey at the moment. "Yes, carry on Joey...my child..." she grinned wickedly as she said those last two words.

Joey looked up and whimpered at the smile.

Nation looked at Magenta. "Can I have Joey back? And Miracle is back." she asked and enticed.

Magenta stepped forward, still holding Joey. "Huh? Oh, yeah...sure..." she sounded hungry for Joey to become her new daughter.

Joey hugged into her mother when she was handed back over.

Nation looked at Magenta. "And Miracle is back." she repeated.

"Yes... I guess she is..." Magenta's hands felt bare. She then came closer to Joey and Nation. "Erm... could I hold her a little bit longer?" she sounded hysterical and a bit loony.

Nation was about to tell Magenta off but then ran to the dining room with her, hearing LP's yell.

 

Selena blushed as she sat straight. She then curiously poked at Frank.

David looked at Cosmo. "Dr. McKinley, maybe we should get Frank into his room..." he told the gangly man.

"That was the most exciting meeting of my life." Sonny breathed a bit.

"I'll take care of him, I'm sorry for this." Cosmo told Miracle.

Miracle looked at him and nodded. She couldn't speak with her mouth full of food.

 

"Gently, now, gently..." Cosmo told David once they got to the second biggest bed in the castle which belonged to Frank before he left for Earth many, many years ago.

David helped get the man onto the bed carefully.

Cosmo fluffed up some pillows and tucked Frank in. "There we go..." he turned to David, warningly. "Eddie's a rather tender subject on the old man. Back on Earth after Frank met Laura Ansalong back when she was Columbia, she had a messy breakup with her boyfriend Eddie, then he came crawling back to her once she adjusted to staying at the castle. Before Rocky was created, Frank relied on her having sex with him to calm him down, but he decided they all needed their fair share, though Columbia loved Eddie more, leading to him being sore with both of them and the creation of Rocky Horror, or as we call him nowadays, Rest Home Ricky."

"I didn't mention him, Doctor, but I promise I won't." David said, but in a respectful way.

"Just thought you'd ought to know." Cosmo said, putting a hand on the boy's arm with a smile.

 

LP stood in horror as Cosmo and David escorted Frank to his room. "I am so sorry about that." LP told Selena, feeling like an embarrassed parent with an uncontrollable child.

Selena looked at LP. "It's okay..." she said, softly and squeezed Sonny's hand gently.

"Come on, let's get you some fresh air." Sonny gently took Selena outside.

Selena allowed Sonny to get her outside. She looked at him. "Sorry for overreacting." she whispered.

"It's okay, you're still new and this is a strange place," Sonny tried to calm her. "This is a strange, distant, forbidden planet... I can kinda relate around here since well... I am a Transsexual myself, I'll help you in any way I can, Selena."

Selena smiled softly up at him. "Thank you." she whispered, stroking his cheek.

Sonny chuckled a little and smiled back. "I'm nicer than what people give credit for... Girls wanted me in school and some boys wanted to be me, but you're the only girl for me."

Selena blushed. "You're the only guy I willingly choose." she said, smiling. She meant it in the way of her choosing him willingly, no being forced to, and that she chose to fall in love with him.

"And you're the only girl I willingly choose." Sonny told her back.

Selena smiled and then yawned, covering her mouth in surprise. "Sorry love, it was a busy day..." she murmured, embarrassed.

"Yes, it is," Sonny nodded in agreement, though he didn't seem tired, he kind of was himself inside. "And based on what i hear from the movie, this is the land of the night, but I'm sure I'll adjust." he smiled, not meaning to exclude her, but he still didn't know if she or David would be allowed.

Selena looked at him, slightly hurt by that, but she didn't show it. She led them back inside. She smiled a small smile at Sonny.

"You probably deserve someone better anyway..." Sonny looked away, distantly, feeling that he were too different for her and she was just being nice.

Selena looked at him and then cupped his face with her hands. "I love you Sonny, no matter what." she told him. She kissed his lips, she was good at showing her love in the kiss.

Sonny giggled and kissed back, feeling in love. Selena held him as tight as she could without crushing or hurting him.

 

Nation came in and deadpanned when she saw the scene. David helped get Frank to his room.

"Sonny brought up Eddie and Daddy got mad." LP told Nation.

Miracle nodded to her family member.

Nation sighed. "Oh, dear... Well, did you all get enough to eat?" she asked softly.

"I did." LP nodded, finishing one last scrap on her plate.

Miracle swallowed and grinned. "Yeah!" she said.

Nation nodded. "Well, there has been a lot of excitement, so I think early nights for everyone." she told them.

"But Natioooonnnn..." LP whined like a child.

Magenta came in, crossing her arms. "You heard her, Little Precious."

"But I don't wanna!" LP glared at her.

Magenta growled, glaring back to snap her back to her good nature as Magenta was more dominant than LP, but then again, Magenta is more dominant than anyone else.

LP went back to normal and clung onto Nation's arm. "Okay..."

Magenta smiled and turned to Nation. "I put Joey to bed for you..." she then left, abruptly.

Miracle went to see what was up with her mother.

Nation watched. She then smiled at LP. "Come on, then." she said, softly.

"Okay..." LP smiled back then went to her room. "Am I too old for a lullaby?"

Nation grinned and whispered conspiring. "Even I still like lullabies..."

"I don't know if David would still like me if I wanted a lullaby before bed... I'm such a baby, I need to grow up." LP sighed.

Nation smiled. "Be who you are, don't change for anyone." she said softly.

"Change is a little weird, depending on what it is." LP walked, holding her arms, looking sleepy and had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Nation followed after a couple of minutes giving LP time to get into her pajamas.

 

David looked at Cosmo. "Dr. McKinley, do you know where any spare rooms are?" he asked.

"Yes, come with me, boy." Cosmo nodded, leaving the room and gently shutting it behind him then went down the castle elevator to a ground floor where many guest rooms and the couches were. Furters were always kind to their visitors even if they don't often receive them let alone offer them hospitality.

David smiled.

"Okay, I'm sure you'd prefer a bed over a couch, am I right?" Cosmo asked as they walked to the guest-chamber of the castle.

"Yes, doctor." David replied.

"This is the finest one." Cosmo opened the door to a queen sized bed with a fireplace in the corner and private bathroom.

"Thank you, Dr. McKinley." David smiled, the room was really nice.

"Of course, David, make yourself at home," Cosmo smiled. "There's also a monitor, to use it you pull a switch and it'll take you to a room to talk with someone else on their respective monitor. Let me know if you need anything else, good night." he waved friendly and allowed David a night of peace on a strange planet, he seemed rather calm for someone on a strange planet in an even stranger galaxy.

David smiled again and looked around the room. Cosmo left and passed Joey in her crib. He saw her shifting a little with coldness and put her blanket to fully cover herself and keep her warm while she slept. Joey smiled a little once she was covered up. Cosmo smiled back and headed to his and Miracle's bedroom. David jumped into the bed.

 

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Sonny purred, gently squeezing Selena's back but not harming her.

Selena breathed a slight moan. "I would, but I want to save myself for marriage." she told him, wanting it to be him.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not spent yet." Sonny lightly joked, trying to comfort her, but had social issues here and there.

Selena smiled softly. "I do want to save myself for marriage, love." she said.

Sonny yawned a bit, but cupped his mouth to be proper and polite to his female. "I guess we should get to bed, we've had a big day."

Selena nodded. She looked for where she was sleeping. Cosmo found Sonny and took him into his new bedroom.

LP slipped into her comfortable pajamas and pulled up socks as it was colder than she remembered. She made herself comfortable and jumped into her bed, puling up the top blanket. "Okay, I'm ready." she smiled at her adoptive mother.

Nation smiled and then started to sing the lullaby. LP nuzzled in her sheets and slowly started to drift off to sleep. Nation smiled and sung still. LP grabbed her pillow and cuddled with it in her sleep. Nation tucked in LP and left once the girl was asleep. LP softly snored and drifted off to sleep. Nation smiled and then went to check on Frank.

 

Magenta giggled, having touched Joey and sounded a bit more loopy than before. She was scaring people more than usual.

Miracle looked at Magenta and then frowned. "Mom?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, my dear?" Magenta turned with a crazed grin on her face and her eye twitching a bit. "Oh, you have a fever, don't you? A cold? Let me look at you..." she cupped her face, making it look like baby cheeks and Magenta cooed at her.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked softly, looking with wide eyes.

"Fine, Mama's baby girl..." Magenta pinched her cheeks and kissed all over her face, holding her tight. "You'll never leave my side... I vill take good care of you, I vill do better than vhen I sent you avay!"

Miracle patted her mother's back gently. Magenta cackled loudly, seeming to have lost her mind. Miracle looked slightly worried though her mom couldn't see it.

"Come on, let me take you to bed!" Magenta laughed, pulling Miracle's arm.

Miracle yelped as her mother pulled her.

Magenta laughed, but was held by Riff in a headlock. "Let me go! Our baby needs me!"

"Mom, please calm down." Miracle said softly.

"Riffy, let me gooo!" Magenta whined, childishly to her brother.

Miracle looked worried. Both Miracle's parents went away to good night her and talk about Magenta's behavior lately. Miracle looked confused.

Riff came out, seeing the confused, scared look on Miracle's face. "I am very sorry about your mother's behavior... She just seems to be having 'baby blues' and empty nest syndrome as the Earth people call it. She misses the times when you were a baby and she wants to raise you like how she wanted to before we decided to put you up for adoption. We even wanted to adopt Little Precious, I'm sorry Miracle for this. Let her rest and she should be fine in the morning, I settled her for now."

Miracle nodded and hugged her dad before heading off to bed.

"I'm sorry for her behavior, again... She's wanted to be a mother ever since we lost you..." Riff hugged her tightly and smiled. "Run along now."

Miracle went off, confused a little still. Riff patted her head and went to get some sleep himself.

 

Once Selena was alone DeLordy found it perfect to pursue after her and snuck around to capture her into his sick, twisted trap like his mind. Selena yawned softly and walked along looking for somewhere to sleep. DeLordy chuckled and faded in the shadowed background so she wouldn't see him and call for help like the others. Selena saw a sofa and shrugged, it looked so inviting. She went and lay down on it. She didn't notice or sense DeLordy's presence. Sonny slept nicely in his new bed, he thought of the people who made fun of him before and doing his best to hide his hurt of them mocking him but him being the new ruler of his new home-made him feel more confident. Even more so with Selena on his chuckled and crept to Selena on the couch, grabbing the arms and pouncing on top of her like a maniac. Selena yelped in shock as a sudden heavy weight jumped on top of her. She struggled a moment until she could glance over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Hello, Selena..." DeLordy greeted with a slight hiss and grin. "Now, no screaming or crying..."

"Wh-Who?" Selena asked, slightly slurring from tiredness.

"Hello Selena." DeLordy grinned. "It's me, your future cousin-in-law thrice removed."

"Oh... Hello, Me," Selena muttered. She half-glared at him. "Now, get off!" she grumbled.

"Shush now." DeLordy began to shower her with kisses like Frank aganst a new victim.

Selena struggled under his weight. "Get off!" she squeaked.

"Nope!" Delordy laughed, then he felt busted once he saw Sonny standing beside him. "Oh, hello."

Sonny snorted, grabbed DeLordy by the collar and tossed him outside the window. He went to Selena and held out his hand to her. "You okay?"

Selena took his hand and got up, hugging him. "Y-Yeah." she mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay, Selena..." Sonny whispered, hugging her comfortingly and warmly to keep her happy and feel safe.

Selena hugged him tightly. "I was scared." she whispered.

"It's okay, Selena... I'm here now..." Sonny whispered, soothingly.

Selena looked up at him. "I don't want to be alone right now." she whispered.

"I'll stay with you," Sonny told her with a smile. "You wanna stay on the couch or come to my room?"

Selena looked between the offending couch and Sonny. She didn't want to go on the sofa again. "Can I come to your room?" she asked, softly.

"Sure, I'm sure these people won't mind anyhow and I enjoy your company." Sonny smirked, taking her hand gently and leading her into his new royal bedroom.

Selena followed Sonny. She blushed softly but stayed close. When they got to the room she looked around in awe.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Sonny asked with a smile. "Pop...well... Ray now I guess, could never afford something like this, but I feel I truly belong here now. The bed's big enough for both of us..." he looked down at her, nervously. "If you don't mind..."

"It is lovely..." Selena said softly. She then looked at him with a blush. "That'll be okay." she said, again softly. As long as no funny business happened, it was fine, she loved him. She, however, wouldn't give herself until marriage.

"Okay," Sonny smiled, making himself comfortable in one side on the bed, catching a glimpse of the bright, radiant moon of Transylvania. He smiled and went to the window, opening it as the dark sand really complimenting the twinkling stars and the dark waves were swooshing and splashing. It was a lot more beautiful and eternal seeming than a regular Earth beach day and the shores were very lovely by the moon. They didn't call them the moon-drenched shores for nothing. "Wow..."

Selena came up to look with him. She looked at the beach and smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her face turned a light pink. She had a soft smile though. "It really is beautiful." she said. She could imagine walking there everyday. Also hand in hand with Sonny. Selena smiled softly. She then became a little heavier after watching for a few minutes. Her hold went a little limp but she snuffled softly. Sonny looked down to notice that Selena had fallen asleep. He then carried her carefully to their bed, got in his side once he made her comfortable and tucked them both in. Sonny yawned a bit and turned on his side, drifting off to sleep for tomorrow is another day.

 

Frank had recovered from the spell, and was in his bed, looking confused. "Was I drunk...?" he looked around him, seeing him made up in bed and ready to sleep once he saw Nation come inside.

Nation smiled softly at her husband. "Don't worry about it, darling." she told him.

Frank smiled back and laid on his end of the bed while Nation got into her pajamas. "You know, the Transylvanian sun will be up bright and early tomorrow... I'm very tired, I don't think I can see it this course, I feel weak."

Nation winked at him over her shoulder. "There are other sunrises." she told him.

"Yes... I know how much she wants to see the sun, but maybe another time." Frank yawned and made himself comfortable.

Nation went and snuggled up to Frank. "I could always show her." she murmured.

"Oh, I couldn't make you do that..." Frank shrugged. "You two seem to get on well like a real mother and daughter though..."

Nation smiled happily. "I love her like she was my daughter too." she hummed.

"And now we got our own little bundle of Joey." Frank smiled back, using a pun within the popular phrase and their daughter's name.

Nation giggled softly. Frank chuckled back and spent a little while cuddling her until they both fell asleep.

 

Miracle got into her shorter blue nightdress.

Cosmo yawned a bit and got comfortable. "This O'Brien fellow... Have you met him? He sounds like a snob."

"No, I haven't, but he sounds cool." Miracle told her husband. She winked at him fondly.

"Shame, I thought he'd be an interesting Earthling to get to know... maybe we could visit Earth together again and see some new faces in the community since Marriage Maze was cancelled." Cosmo shrugged, smiling at her for winking at him.

Miracle winked at him again and then came up to him, crawling up the bed.

"I'm just so glad you're home." Cosmo smiled. "Did you get to meet Brad and Janet Majors?"

Miracle crawled up until she was on top of him. She looked slightly saddened though. "Brad is dead and Janet is a drunken person." she mumbled.

"Oh," Cosmo frowned. "I'm so sorry..."

Miracle looked at him. "Kiss me..." she muttered.

Cosmo growled powerfully and grabbed her into a sweet kiss. Miracle kissed him back. She was being quite dominant right now.

Cosmo chuckled and held her close as their door was mysteriously opened and they were seen cuddling. "Wait your turn!" he told in a joking manner, laughing with Miracle as he pulled her down and they continued to cuddle.

Miracle giggled at that, she looked to see who it was though, not wanting to scar her children like Riff and Magenta had that time in the castle.

"Just thought you'd like to know the funeral will be held in a few days once we find a casket big enough for the old queen." a servant told them gently with a smile. "Continue your business..." Luckily it wasn't Crystal or Richard.

Miracle nodded at the servant. She waited for the servant to go before she would continue. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed it was just this was her and Cosmo's private time.

The servant nodded and left them to their business.

"Now, where were we?" Cosmo asked, growling aggressively, but not angered with her.

Miracle smiled seductively. "I remember!" she purred and started to kiss him deeply.

Cosmo cackled and moaned once he was kissed passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone slept fondly to find out they would have their new King and Queen soon after the death of the old queen. Frank made sure Joey was with him and Nation at all times since it was heard that DeLordy wanted to wait until the girl would hit puberty and make her his and Sonny made sure Selena was safe with him. LP and David had a nice evening together as well along the moon-drenched shores of Transylvania. 

LP felt bad as she knew how much Miracle wanted to spend some time with Mark and Sara Majors and decided to make it up to her somehow.

"You wanna see them again, don't you, Mir?" LP asked her best friend about the earh twins. 

Miracle looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "A little." she admits softly. She didn't want LP to feel bad.

"Why don't we go see them?" LP smiled softly, in a better mood. "If you want to go alone, I understand... I've been a brat lately..."

Miracle looked surprised. "Really?" She asks, smiling.

"If you wanna go see them, you should..." LP smiled softly. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier, Miracle, I don't know what came over me honestly..."

Miracle hugged her friend. "It's forgotten." she smiled.

"I guess I was just homesick or anxious about being part of the clan and all..." LP shrugged, but happily hugged her friend back. "I'm sure the girl one misses you."

Miracle looked softly at her friend.

LP shrugged. "I've been trying so hard to have a baby with David... But... Nothing's come up... I'm worried I can't have children... Thanks for letting me be Crystal and Richard's godmother though..."

"Maybe it vill be him." she giggled.

"What?" LP glanced at Miracle. 

"Male human, female Transylvanian." Miracle grinned.

LP looked a little surprised. "That hasn't happened in over 70 years... You really think it would be possible?"

Miracle shrugged.

LP shrugged too. "We'll try again a little later... Tonight's the night... You can go to Mark and Sara, if you really want to..."

Miracle smiled. "Vhy don't you come too?" She asks.

"Oh, I don't know, I said a very hurtful thing to Sara Majors..." LP remembered that she had called the human girl 'orphan'.

"I'm sure she vill forgive you, if you apologize." Miracle smiles.

"Well... Okay, we could make her some star biscuits." LP smiled as a friendly gesture.

Miracle smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great~" she says.

"They're quite good, Nation said she and Cosmo had some all the time when their mother would be home to look after them." LP knew the recipe and smiled in a much better mood.

Miracle clapped happily.

Joey was growing quickly. David was carefully exploring. Selena was cuddled up to Sonny. Sonny smiled in his sleep, looking like Frank on a sleeping night job well done as he held his princess. Frank came to see Joey, allowing Nation to rest and smiled at his baby girl as she still slept in her crib with the starry mobile, but not for long, she would be growing like her cousins soon enough.

Joey reached up for Frank. "Up!" She says.

Frank blinked, loving to hear her speak. "You wanna go uppy?" He asked her in an excited, friendly voice before he would 'rocket' her out of bed. 

Joey giggled. "Yeah! Up!" She giggled.

Frank chuckled, then counted down and lifted Joey up in his arms. "Blast off!" 

Joey screamed with excited laughter. Frank mimicked rocket blast sounds as he carried Joey and gently shook her around in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Joey laughed and giggled, copying his noises.

Frank chuckled as he stopped and held his baby girl, gently nuzzling their noses together. "You're my pretty, special, little girl, yes you are!"

Joey smiled and hugged her father. Frank kissed his baby girl's cheek and went out with her to find Nation, remembering that she would need milk for her breakfast. Joey giggled.

Frank walked along with Joey and looked to see Annette sitting with Nation who had recently became a family friend after the arranged marriage in 'part two' was off since 'Frank loved a ladybug and not a fellow butterfly'. "Oh, hello..." 

Joey held her arms out. "Mommy!"

Annette looked over with a blissful smile. "Hello, Prince." she says softly.

Nation came over to pick her daughter out of Frank's hold.

Frank allowed Nation to take Joey and he looked to Annette. "What's she doing here?" he asked, his tone not nasty, just curious. 

Joey went with her mom for a feed. Nation took her to the kitchen.

Annette looked at Frank. "I want to babysit the darling little caterpillar." she breathes softly.

"You do?" Frank looked surprised still to have Annette and Nation in the same room together, even if they all became friends after the Queen realized she couldn't force Frank to love the suitor. 

Annette nodded.

"Well, it would be good, we were gonna have one of Mother's servants, but maybe you would do a much better job." Frank smiled to the bubbly Transylvanian woman. 

Richard seemed to be following Crystal around everywhere lately and wrinkled his nose to Joey. "Eww, stinky pants..." 

Joey scowled at Richard. "Poopie head." she huffs.

Nation looked shocked. Richard looked agape at the baby while Crystal quietly snickered. Joey stuck her tongue out.

"FRANCIS N. FURTER!" Nation shouts angrily almost.

Annette giggled softly. "Your ladybug calls." she says.

LP froze at the sudden yell, then looked back to Miracle. "Daddy's busted...~"

Miracle giggled.

Frank blinked in slight fear and walked inside to the kitchen. "You rang, Nation?"

Richard pouted. Joey giggled as she saw her daddy.

"Who taught our daughter to curse?" Nation asks, frowning.

Annette spaced out.

Frank gaped down to Joey. "What did she say?"

"She called Richard a 'Poopie Head'." Nation explains, covering the girl's ears.

Frank looked down to his baby girl. "Now, Joey, that was a very naughty thing to say... I don't know who or where you heard that, but it's not nice..." 

Nation looked firm.

"But Pervy called Daddy tha'." she pouts.

"DeLordy must've been saying things around her." Frank said softly. 

Joey nodded.

Nation growled. "I want him kept away from her." she says.

"No problem," Frank looked very disgusted with his relative. "No one saw me, but I saw him trying to make a move on Selena..."

Nation frowned.

"Disgusting..." Frank tickled Joey's sock-covered foot to keep in her in a good mood. 

Nation looked at her daughter. Joey giggled.

"Now, don't let Mummy and Daddy hear you saying bad words now," Frank told Joey. "And especially not to Auntie Annette. Understand, baby pancakes?"

Joey nodded. Nation smiled. 

"Good..." Frank smiled, kissing her chubby cheek.

Joey giggled.

Frank then held Joey briefly and hugged her again, then sniffed something, lifted Joey up and put his nose against her backside and winced. "Uhh... She wants you." He grinned, handing Joey back over to his wife.

Nation gave Frank a playful annoyed look. "She never wants you when she gives this smell." she huffs.

"Hey, I'll do it sometime... She just loves her Mommy very much right now." Frank smirked.

Nation took Joey off to be changed.

"Still, star biscuits, we got all the ingredients for them, hopefully Sara forgives me..." LP tried to remain calm as she smiled. 

Sonny passed the girls. "Ladies..."

Miracle smiled. "Sonny~" she replies.

"How're you and your lady?" LP asked her half-brother.

Sonny rolled his eyes slightly. "We're fine, sis. I really think she's the one, also, once I'm official, from now on, the royal will chose who they want to marry and not who their parents pair them up with."

"Wow, you're kinda cool, Son." LP smirked.

"Don'tchu forget it..." Sonny smiled, then frowned a bit. "Guys... You knew my mama, right? What was she like? I never actually saw her except for the midnight screenings and those guys and girls who act like her for the shadow cast..." 

Miracle looked at him. "She was a nice enough lady." she says softly.

"You should meet her for yourself." LP shrugged, not sure what to say of Janet based on her experiences.

"We call her 'slut'," Sonny shrugged back. "Have fun back on Earth..." 

Miracle looked at him.

"Hey, I didn't make the call back." Sonny shrugged.

LP decided to change the subject. "Let's make those star biscuits." 

"Don't use such language!" Mir scolds, her motherly instinct flaring up.

Selena was dressed and made her way out of the room.

Sonny sighed slightly, rolling his green eyes. "Yes, Miracle..." He then perked up a little when he saw Selena coming through.

LP looked impressed with Miracle's maternal skills. Selena saw Sonny, then picked up her skirts, running to him. Sonny held out his arms to Selena to catch her. Selena glomped him tightly.

Sonny chuckled as he held her. "Hello..." 

"Hello~" Selena smiles.

Sonny picked Selena up and twirled her around like a true prince with his princess. Selena laughed sweetly and held onto his shoulders gently. 

"So, you really wanna become a Queen?" Sonny asked as he held his beloved. 

Selena smiled softly. "Only if it's with you... poor, rich or in between, I love you" she says.

"And I love you... Truly and sincerely..." Sonny kissed her forehead as he held her. 

Selena closed her eyes, smiling. Sonny then rewarded Selena with more kisses around in a way Frank did in the movie, but not too risque. Selena giggled lovingly. Sonny laughed himself, then retired to the couch with Selena. 

He decided to rub her feet, they looked sore to him. Selena closed her eyes, moaning softly. Sonny smiled as he heard Selena, then continued. Selena purred. Sonny smirked as he continued. Selena smiled lovingly at the boy she loved.

Sonny lay next to Selena, it was a pretty big couch. Selena nuzzled up to Sonny. Sonny and Selena then spent that time now cuddling together on the couch.

LP decided to check on David and gestured to Miracle that she would be right back. "Hey, Davey, Mir and me are gonna be making star biscuits..." 

Miracle nodded.

David smiled. "Sounds great, LP." he says.

"We're also planning to meet the Majors twins." LP came in to do her hair a little neater.

David smiled at her.

"Would you like to come with us?" LP offered. "I have to apologize..."

David shook his head. "You go have a good time with Miracle and the Majors twins." he says.

"Okay," LP gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Take care of Daddy, Nation, and Joey~"

David smiled. "I will, love." he says.

LP beamed, then went to get back to Miracle.

"Hello, dears." Frank looked at LP and Miracle as they came in.

Miracle smiled. "Hiya, Uncle Frank." she says.

"What're you girls up to?" Frank smiled friendly to them.

"Making star biscuits." LP chimed.

"Oh, don't eat them all too fast now, you know what'll happen..." Frank warned them and walked off to let them have the kitchen to themselves.

"Girls, if you need pastries, I'll get the best cooks on it..." the small servant told LP and Miracle.

"No, thank you... Ve vant to do it ourselves, but thank you for the suggestion." the blonde girl smiles.

"Okay, enjoy." the small servant bowed to them, allowing them to cook for themselves.

"Let's get down to business~" LP sang as she took a mixing bowl and a few of the ingredients for star biscuits that had not been seen in earth kitchens and a glowing icing substance which looked radiated.

Miracle grinned.

"Ready? Here we go!" LP chimed as they got down to cooking.

Miracle smiled.

LP and Miracle then got to work to make up a batch of the star biscuits to give the human girl. "We'll make sure we don't go too far into the future of Earth so Mark and Sara aren't old when we meet them." 

Miracle nodded.

Magenta's stomach was now becoming visibly pregnant as a rather large bump formed and it made her grandchildren very curious. 

Crystal looked. "What's in your tummy?" She asks.

Magenta sighed, knowing they would have a right to know. "A baby."

Crystal looked shocked. "You ate a baby?" She asks.

Magenta laughed a little. "No, I vould never do that... I am pregnant."

"Vhat's pregnant?" Richard asked.

"Pregnant is vhen I'm going to have a baby and they live in my belly until it's time for them to be born." Magenta informed.

Crystal nodded, looking relieved.

"So, I didn't eat anyvun, I vould never do that.." Magenta smiled to them.

Crystal smiled and hugged the woman. Richard hugged her too.

"Oh, I love you both so much..." Magenta hugged her grandchildren back. 

Crystal giggled.

"Maybe I'll eat you both... right now..." Magenta pretended to eat the twins and kissed them all over their faces, making them giggle and squirm. 

"No, Gramma, no!" Crystal giggled.

"We don't taste very good!" Richard cried out.

"Oh, Grandma's have excellent taste..." Magenta cackled. 

Magenta laughed, then looked at the clock. "Vell, time for a nap..."

"Aww..." Crystal and Richard groaned. 

Crystal pouted, crossing her arms.

"Early to bed, early to rise." Magenta said to them as she led them to their room to get some sleep.

Richard was hesitant, but followed along. Crystal followed too.

"It'll be lunch time soon..." Magenta told the twins as she helped them into their new beds. 

Crystal nodded, yawning. Richard already fell asleep.

"Night, night, it's time for bye-bye's..." Magenta sang on her way out.

Crystal fell asleep. Richard curled up with a pillow. 

Soon enough, LP and Miracle had a big batch of the biscuits and they were ready to go. "That was fun!" 

Miracle laughed happily.

LP got a basket and wrapped it all up like a gift basket. "Now we're ready to go." 

Miracle nodded. She headed to the transporter.

LP then remembered a conversation Miracle had with Sara and found the photograph of Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Monroe's wedding with Brad and Janet together as the groomsmen and the bridesmaids, and put it in with the basket to surprise the twin girl. She set the coordinates properly and they were gone in a flash to return to Earth. Miracle looked around to gain her bearings. A bright light flashed, and they were in the Denton cemetery again and the billboard of 'The Home of Happiness' was still up on display behind the numerous tombstones. 

Sonny and Selena then spent that time now cuddling together on the couch. Frank came over with the lightning streaked tiaras, one belonging to his mother and the other for her lover at the time, who was not his father. He was going to give them to Sonny and Selena since they were going to take over now, despite Selena being an earthling. Sonny sat up next to Selena. Selena went to sit up, half-bowing to Frank.

"I bestow the Old Queen's crowns to the New Royals of the Furter clan," Frank praised in a royal, posh sounding voice that nearly sounded like his mother's. "To you, Sonny Ammbo and Selena Song-Hye."

Selena smiled gently, blushing.

Frank placed the crowns on the two young ones and smiled. "Congratulations, Selena."

Sonny beamed once his crown was on his bushy hair.

"Thank you." the girl says softly.

Frank gave a nod and smiled.

"Thanks... Dad..." Sonny smiled back.

Frank sniffled, hugging them both, a tear rolling down his cheek, but it was a happy cry. Selena smiled, but sniffled.

Frank sniffed and smiled at them both when he broke out of the hug. "I'm so proud of you two."

Sonny beamed at that. Frank beamed, then walked off to check on Nation and Joey. Selena looked touched.


	12. Chapter 12

Miracle looked around. She headed to get to the house. LP followed Miracle, trusting her instincts. LP and Miracle went along, then found a mailbox marked: STEVE MAJORS.

"Must be the place..." LP muttered.

Miracle nodded. LP and Miracle then went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

There were voices heard on the other side of the door and there came out the man known as Steve, though oddly enough, he didn't look anything like Brad. He had frizzy light brown hair with green eyes while Brad had dark hair with blue eyes, not to mention glasses. He glanced at Miracle, she seemed familiar and looked to LP, curious. "Can I help you?" He asked, breaking their awkward silence.

Miracle looked at him. "Ve're here to see Mark and Sara." she smiles.

"Oh, okay..." Steve gave a nod and let the girls come in. "Mark, Sara, you have friends over!"

"Sara has friends?" Mark's voice was heard, followed by a thud. "OWCH!"

Miracle hid a giggle. Mark and Sara then came out and saw the girls in surprise.

"Miracle!" Sara chirped and ran toward Miracle, instantly hugging her.

Miracle laughed, gently hugging Sara.

"I've missed you so much..." Sara squealed.

Mark looked bored and kept looking out the WINDOW like he were expecting someone and CHECKED his watch anxiously.

LP came over. "Hello, Sara."

Sara laughed, sounding a lot like Janet when she laughed, then looked to LP. "Oh, hi..." she greeted softly.

"I'm sorry I called you an orphan..." LP quickly said.

Sara blinked, then smiled. "Its okay..." She could tell this girl was sincere.

Miracle hugged her happily.

"What brings you guys here?" Sara asked, curious.

"Just wanted to visit and bring some treats." LP showed the basket filled with glowing star biscuits.

Sara's eyes grew large and wide. "What are those things...?"

Mark still seemed to fidget as he sat on the couch and kept looking out the window and grunted.

"Star biscuits." Miracle smiled.

"Ooh..." Sara examined them.

Miracle smiled.

Sara took the basket and put them on the couch to sit down next to her and she looked among the treats and found a glossy photograph and oohed at it. "Is that... My mom...?"

"Yes." LP gave a nod.

Miracle smiled.

Sara clutched the picture and looked to them. "Thank you..."

Mark still looked impatient. "Where is she...?" he growled under his breath.

LP smiled at Sara with Miracle. Miracle gave the girl a one-armed hug.

"I really miss her..." Sara sighed.

"What's with you?" LP looked to Mark.

"Huh?" Mark looked behind him to see them, then shrugged as he continued to stare out the WINDOW. "Oh, nuthin'."

Miracle hugged her.

Sara cooed in the hug. "Mark, be patient, your 'girlfriend' will be here soon."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Mark yelled at her, his face turning red. "She's just... A classmate who's coming over..."

Sara rolled her eyes after Miracle broke the hug. "Sure, Mark, sure..."

Miracle smiled teasingly.

"Shut. Up..." Mark growled under his breath a little.

Sara giggled, putting her hand to her face a little.

"Uh-huh..." LP smirked at the boy twin.

The Majors doorbell then rang again.

"Oh, what now...?" Steve went to get the door for the kids this time.

Miracle smiled gently then.

"Megan Yakatori~" Sara sang.

"I said shut up!" Mark yelled to his sister.

Sara laughed instead. Miracle giggled.

"Silly, silly..." Sara smirked.

"Sara Susan Majors..." Mark gritted his teeth.

Steve came back over. "Mark, that was Mrs. Yakatori, she says that Megan can't come over today, she caught that nasty cold last night..."

Mark frowned, disappointed.

"Vhy don't ve all go and give her a few cookies?" Miracle suggests.

"Theser are weird lookin'..." Mark WRINKLED his nose at the star biscuits.

"They're good." LP informed.

Sara nibbled on one and agreed, nodding happily. Miracle held one out to him.

Mark sniffed one of the biscuits and bit into it, then instantly laughed. "Oh, my God..." he smiled, then ate his too fast, which started to make his face turn bright yellow. He had been glowing which is what happens if you eat star biscuits too fast.

Sara gaped at him, her jaw dropped.

"He'll be okay, this happens to a lot of people with their first time eating them." LP assured her.

Miracle giggled. She couldn't help but hug the boy.

Mark couldn't stop laughing.

"Mark, Sara, your grandmother is coming over this Sunday, remember," Steve told his niece and nephew. "She's gonna be a little sad about your father, so please, don't bring it up, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Steve." Sara nodded.

"Yes, Uncle Steve." Mark repeatd with a thumb's up and kept cracking up with laughter as he glowed.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'm sorry, Markwell, do you find your father's death humorous?"

"No, it's not my fault!" Mark kept cackling like a hyena on the prowl.

Miracle simply smacked the back of his head, to stop the laughter effect. Mark kept laughing and finally stopped after Miracle struck him.

"That's better..." Steve narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Mark blinked and folded his arms. "Not my fault these girls gave me bewitched cookies..."

Miracle looked at him.

"Also, I have big plans tonight," Steve smiled shyly and took out a tiny box in his hands and opening it to show them a beautiful and expensive diamond ring. "I'm having dinner with Judy tonight..."

"Aww..." Sara marveled while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Judy?" LP wondered.

Miracle also looked confused.

"Judy is a woman who works with Uncle Steve." Sara explained.

"She's his secretary in his office." Mark added.

Steve smiled bashfully, shuffling his foot nervously. Miracle playfully wolf-whistled.

Steve deeply blushed. "She really is lovely..."

"Good luck grabbing her." LP giggled a little.

Miracle nodded. "Good luck, sir." she says.

"Oh, why thank you," Steve chuckled shyly and nervously, looking to Miracle. "You look familiar somehow... I remember being told with Ma that Brad had adopted this girl with Janet before they got married and had Mark and Sara..."

"It's her, Uncle Steve." Sara clarified.

Steve looked to Miracle to make sure. "Is it true...?"

Miracle nodded. "Yes, sir... Miracle McKinley." she introduces herself. She held out her hand with the wedding ring on.

"I remember now," Steve smiled a bit. "You were taken in by them just as they were finishing school and Betty and Ralph were just starting to get married. I apologize for not meetin' ya, but Ma was really sick and I was helping take care of her, she almost died and that was around the same time Dad DID eventually die... Janet always told me it was a bad time to see you whenever I wanted to meet you..."

Sara smiled to be hearing these stories about her parents.

"It's okay." Miracle says softly.

"You don't look at all how Janet described you." Steve looked to Miracle, still smiling.

Sara heard her phone ring and went to take it in her bedroom, motioning to LP and Miracle she would be back. Mark couldn't help himself, but took another biscuit and started to laugh again.

Miracle smacked the back of Mark's head, now he could eat the cookie in peace. "How did she describe me, sir?" She asks.

Mark flinched at the hit, but kept eating the cookie. He glared at Miracle for always hitting him and it hurt him, even though she was a girl and he believed all girls were weak because they never did anything extreme.

"The only vay to stop the laughs." she informs Mark,

"She said you were a bit of a funny girl," Steve did his best to remember. "A bit of a rebel, you didn't always do what she wanted and you often did things your own way such as... wearing corsets and black undergarments..."

LP helped herself to a biscuit, but took slower bites and swallows so she wouldn't laugh herself silly.

Miracle then grinned at Steve. "I toned down vunce I had kids... but, I still vear them." she says, briefly showing her garments.

"Oh, you have children?" Steve sounded interested.

"She has twins, a boy and a girl." LP informed.

Sara sounded very interested and smiled.

"Richard and Crystal... Tvins." she smiled.

"Those are beautiful names." Sara smiled.

"Thank you..." Miracle thanked Sara.

"Well, congratulations, how about we have a nice pizza for lunch?" Steve suggested, going to the phone.

"Sounds awesome!" Mark sounded happy for a change.

LP smiled too, she hadn't had pizza for a long time.

"Sounds great!" Miracle praised Steve.

Steve smiled, then went to order the pizza up from one of the best pizza shops in town.

"What do you guys like to do for fun?" Sara asked the alien girls.

LP shrugged. "I usually spent a lot of my time looking after Miracle's twins or spending time with David."

"Who's David?" Mark smirked. "Who's David?"

"My boyfriend." LP rolled her eyes at him.

"I hang around vith LP, or spend time vith Cosmo." Miracle smiles.

"Who's Cosmo?" Mark did it again.

"Stop that..." Sara looked at her brother.

"Cosmo McKinley," LP thought it was odd the twins wouldn't know who he was. "Nation's brother from Dentonvale."

"Oh... We weren't around long enough for that... The show got cancelled after this guy named O'Brien started to make The Rocky Horror Show, a lot of people in school were making fun of us because Brad and Janet were our parents," Mark explained, rolling his eyes. "That's why we went to that one showing, we wanted to see what all the big fuss was."

Sara bowed her head. "They make Mom and Dad seem stupid..."

Miracle pulled Sara onto her lap, giving her a sisterly hug. "They vere really nice." she says softly.

Sara smiled in the hug.

"Were they really that lovey dovey when Dad proposed?" Mark shuddered, referring to the Dammit Janet scene.

"Yeah, but that song seemed overly exaggerated." LP shrugged.

"Still it vas so romantic..." Miracle smiled.

Sara smiled while Mark looked like he was going to gag.

"I'm sure you all would've loved them." LP shrugged, but smiled still.

Steve came back. "Pizza should be here soon, I got what's said to be the best diner in town."

"Should be here pretty soon," Steve assured. "Girls, do you want to stay for the night and look after Mark and Sara while I meet with Judy?"

"Aw, Uncle Steve, we can look after ourselves..." Mark folded his arms.

Miracle looked to LP, it was up to her.

"I don't know..." LP was a little shy about staying with the twins. "Maybe I'll go back home for the night, but... I don't wanna leave Miracle..."

"Maybe Miracle could stay and she'll see you tomorrow?" Sara suggested.

"Hmm... What do you think?" LP looked to Miracle.

Miracle gave a little thought. "If that's okay vith you." she tells LP.

"After pizza, I'll go, I better check up on things." LP compromised.

"Sounds fair, Miracle's like a big sister, I think she's closer to us, no offense, ma'am." Sara smiled.

"It's okay, I get it." LP understood.

Miracle smiled at her best friend. Mark laid back, putting his ear buds in and jamming to some of his music on his cassette.

"I hope David's okay, we've been trying to have a baby lately, but so far nothing..." LP sighed.

"Aww... Well, I'm sure it'll happen soon, you can't rush these things." Sara sounded like a mini version of Janet just then.

Miracle smiled.

Nation had set Joey for a nap.

Frank smiled as he watched Joey sleep. "Cosmo has already made up some new clothes for her."

Nation nodded, smiling. Joey seemed to be 'dead to the world' in her sleep.

"Love you forever and ever, my treasure, my heart's delight..." Frank whispered to Joey, giving her the pet names his mother had given him as she napped, then put an arm around Nation. "The girls are off to visit Earth..." he whispered as they left the room to let Joey nap in peace.

Cosmo had made a crimson long-sleeved shirt with coal black sleeves with a dot in the center, darker black pants, and even gray and red sneakers for Joey, he had a hidden suspicion that the girl would grow up to be more of a tomboy than a girly girl and wearing dresses all the time. Nation smiled. Joey opened her eyes when they left. Annette hummed as she was making tea.

Cosmo came to show Frank and Nation the new clothes he had made for Joey. "Hooplah..." he quietly displayed.

Nation cooed over the clothes.

Joey slipped out of her crib. She wanted to explore.

"These are nice..." Frank loved how the fabric felt.

"I thought they would be good for little Joey." Cosmo informed with a smile.

"They're gorgeous." Nation smiled.

"I think she would love them." Cosmo smiled.

"They ARE lovely." Frank agreed.

Nation smiled.

The small servant went to take a look at Joey while her parents were away and gasped suddenly as he saw the crib was empty. Joey crawled off, along the corridor. She looked around, giggling quietly.

"Joey...?" the servant called nervously. "Here, Joey..."

Joey continued. She was too curious not to.

"Glad you think so." Cosmo put the clothes in a bag for Nation to give to Joey when she would eventuallycome of age.

Frank smiled.

"Joey!" the servant was called and ran down the hall, seeing them all. "Oh, hello..."

Frank glanced at him. "Hello..."

"Lovely weather we're having." the servant chuckled nervously.

Nation put them up, safely. Joey looked around, babbling.

"Can we help you?" Frank asked.

"Oh, just browsing..." the small servant chuckled nervously.

Joey was getting quite far now. The small servant was unaware that Joey had gotten behind him as she went on her baby adventure. Frank had a sense that Joey was close to them, but was curious how this was since the servant wasn't carrying or strolling her. Joey snuck by them, no one seeing her.

"Is Joey still sleeping?" Frank asked the servant.

"Yes..." the servant nodded, not wanting to tell the truth that he hadn't seen the infant, because he was terrified of what Frank and Nation might do if he said she was gone.

Joey escaped out the door and was moving as speedy as she could. There were many other Transylvanians out as they didn't seem to notice the baby having a day out. Joey giggled as she crawled.

A black ball wth a glowing white star bounced close to the baby, but didn't hurt her. Joey looked at the ball and took a hold of it, climbing on it. The ball seemed to glow brighter as Joey was on it. Joey giggled.

DeLordy was on the beaches and came to see the infant. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little Johnny?"

Joey looked at DeLordy. "Is Joey, not Johnny... poopie head." she huffs.

DeLordy growled. "Feisty, eh?" He scooped Joey up in his arms and started to take her away from the Queen's castle.

Joey squealed and flailed her little arms.

"That man is stealing the royal baby!" a young girl cried to her friends.

A boy with spiked hair like a Mohawk glared. "Let's get him!"

DeLordy grinned as he carried Joey off, then was hit by a sand ball. He growled and turned around to see several of the kids on the beaches throwing sand balls at him to make him put Joey down or at least let her go. "Brats!" he yelled.

Joey clapped and laughed. DeLordy put Joey down, but was struck down by more sand balls.

"Aw, poor baby Joey..." the girl with twisted pigtails came to see the poor baby alone and away from home.

Joey looked at the girl. She giggled and gently tugged on a plait in a friendly manner.

The girl smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home..." she walked off.

The girl's friends thought maybe she was just doing it to kiss Frank and Nation's butts and get some kind of valuable reward, but she insisted she was doing it to be nice and not for profit. Joey hugged the girl and planted a thankful baby kiss to her cheek. The girl blushed from the kiss and knocked on the front door of the castle.

The small servant answered the door and gasped to see Joey in this commoner girl's arms. "Where was she?" he asked quietly, very nervous that Joey had gotten out of her crib.

"Pervy got me." Joey giggled.

The girl glanced down at the baby.

"Thank you so much, child," the servant took Joey into his arms. "Now hopefully I can get her back in her crib before her parents find out..." Only then did he feel a sharp tap on his shoulder which made him gulp instantly in frozen fear.

Joey giggled, covering her mouth. Nation had gone to see if Joey was okay. The servant was very nervous, handed Joey back and quickly ran away. Frank took Joey and spoke with the girl who found her and turned right away to go back to the beaches, not expecting some sort of reward from the royal and former Prince Frank, so he just went back inside with the little dickens of his. Joey looked at the girl and screamed as she left. She wanted to play with the girl more.

"Young lady, come back here." Frank told the leaving girl.

The young alien walked back. "Sir?"

"It appears Joey has grown fond of you..." Frank looked down to his baby girl.

"Really?" the girl asked shyly as she looked down to the dark red-haired child.

Joey giggled. "Play!" She says, holding her arms out to the girl.

Frank smiled gently and allowed Joey to be taken by the girl. "Why don't you keep her for a little while?"

"Oh, are you sure, sir?" the girl asked, gently holding Joey back.

"She seems fine with it." Frank shrugged with a friendly smile.

Joey hugged the girl. "Fwiend..." she giggles.

The girl smiled. "Friend, right... Uh, sir, does she need anything?"

"She has a moon dress and moon hat back inside since she can't go swimming yet, but she still has a swim diaper just in case she gets into the waded water." Frank informed. "Should I go get them?"

The girl shrugged with a smile. "If you think that's best."

Joey nodded happily.

"Go ahead and play with her..." Frank allowed, stretching out, not knowing the girl's name.

"Vanity." the girl gave her name.

"Go ahead and play with her, Vanity." Frank then smiled.

Vanity smiled, getting a bit of a tighter hold on Joey. "Okay... Come on, Joey, let's make a sandcastle." she went to return to the beaches with the baby.

Joey giggled, holding onto Vanity. Vanity told her mother she was going to look after Joey for a little while and play with her. Frank came back briefly to keep the bright moon out of Joey's eyes as it might burn like the Earth sun and put her in her moon dress and moon hat similar to an Earth's sun dress and sun hat.

Joey giggled, holding the hat rim. Vanity smiled as she patched up some sand next to Joey and was forming a lump into a castle shape. Joey giggled, watching. She even reached trying to help.

Vanity smiled when she saw Joey wanted to help, so she let the baby take a turn. "Go ahead~"

Joey giggled and patted some sand onto the castle.

Vanity giggled, then looked for a tiny flag to put on top of their sandcastle. Joey giggled and clapped her hands.

Vanity smiled at the baby's energy and did a little more on her side with sand sculpting. "Well, I say this castle came along nicely, yes?" she communicated with Joey in a playful and sweet way.

Joey nodded. "Yeah!" She announces.

Vanity giggled, then put the flag on top of the castle.

"Oh, how darling..." Vanity's mother seemed impressed. "You girls really know how to make a castle."

"I think Joey was born with the instinct," Vanity smirked. "She's lived in one her whole life!"

Joey got a gleam in her eyes. It was fun to build it up, but there was something more fun... If they wanted a picture first, she would wait.

"Mom, did you bring your camera?" Vanity asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did, now, you girls go by your castle and I'll take a snapshot," Vanity's mother smiled as she took out a camera into her golden-clawed fingers due to the expensive manicure she had. "Say cheese!"

Vanity titled her head. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know... But, oh well, smile!" Vanity's mother got the camera ready for the two of them and took a couple so one of them could be given to Frank and Nation.

As soon as the pictures were taken, Joey gave an almighty laugh of happiness and purposely flopped on the castle, giggling. Vanity's jaw dropped, but she wasn't mad, just surprised.

"It's okay, dear, we still have our memories." Vanity's mother chuckled.

Joey giggled, looking up at them from under her hat.

"Silly girl." Vanity giggled back.

Joey giggled and reached up to Vanity.

Vanity smiled and bent down to pick Joey up. "Uppy! Big girl goes uppy!"

Joey smiled happily. She enjoyed her time with Vanity.

After the castle, Vanity took Joey to take a look at the dark-colored ocean. Joey looked awe-filled.

"You wanna touch it?" Vanity allowed Joey to touch the water, but not put her in it after Frank told her she couldn't swim.

Joey put her hands in the water, giggling. Vanity smiled, trying to make sure Joey wouldn't wander in too far. Joey was a good girl, only sticking in the shallows, but crawled along the shoreline. Vanity decided to sit with Joey, sticking her feet in the water.

"You think you're gonna get knighted or somethin' just cuz you're babysitting the royl brat, think again." a boy with spiky green hair snorted to Vanity.

"For your info, Zavier, I'm doing this because it's nice and fun." Vanity wrinkled her nose to the boy.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, poopie head~" she says.

Vanity snickered at that.

"What did you call me!?" Zavier gaped at the infant with a smart mouth against anyone who put her down.

"Poopie. Head." Joey repeats. She glared at the boy.

"Why you little!" Zavier was mad.

"Touch her and you're scum." Vanity glared at him too.

"Poopie. Head." Joey repeats, scowling at him. She crawled along a little more.

Vanity kept a close eye on Joey, sending Zavier off. Joey giggled, splashing a little. Vanity smiled as she watched Joey play merrily. Joey giggled. She made a big splash.

Vanity laughed too, enjoying this time. Joey started to crawl back over. Vanity patted her face a little with the nice cool water. Joey splashed her.

"Hey!" Vanity called playfully.

Joey giggled cheekily.

Vanity stuck her tongue out playfully. "Silly baby."

Joey giggled and splashed again. Vanity laughed, she would splash back, but she didn't want to hurt or drown Joey. Joey squealed happily and stood up, but quickly ended up sitting down. Vanity smiled, Joey was so adorable. Joey pouted. The breeze blew her hat off and she tried to go after it.

Vanity was distracted by a vendor selling frozen dairy treats and wondered if Joey would be allowed to have any. There was a big wave coming up, but not in a way to harm anyone, but it seemed to be coming closer and get stronger. Joey reached for her hat, in a deeper bit of water.

"Tell Joey we have to go, honey." Vanity's mother said as she started to pack up.

Vanity smiled, then went to look for Joey, then gasped as the baby was close into the water. "Joey, come back!"

Joey reached for her hat, laughing. Suddenly, a big wave came over Joey and was coming down for her to take her down with it.

"JOEY!" Vanity was terrified now, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, no..." Vanity's mother looked horrified herself, her face paler than it normally would be.


	13. Chapter 13

A while later, Mark and Sara had Ghostbusters on to pass time on waiting for pizza. Steve watched with them, sitting in his favorite chair while the twins and Miralce took the couch and LP took the chair from the other side of the room far from the front door. The doorbell rang. Steve was about to get up and answer the door. Miracle was really getting into the movie.

"I'll get it." LP walked over to the door and opened it.

There came a girl who looked a lot like Columbia with some hints of Rocky who came in. "Extra gooey cheese pizza with ham, pepperoni and bacon for y'all!" she called chipper as a chipmunk.

Steve stood up and paid for it, taking the pizzas and allowing LP to put them on the kitchen counter. "Thank you, young lady."

"Sure thing!" the girl giggled. 

Miracle looked at the girl.

Steve paid the girl. "Thanks again."

"Sure!" the dark blonde-haired girl smiled, then looked over to Miracle, catching her glimpse. "Can I help you?"

LP licked her finger a little as some cheese slid out onto her and she went back to join Mark and Sara in the movie.

"Oh, nothing, just that you're pretty." Miracle covers up.

"Oh, thank you." the girl giggled a bit. "Well, I better get goin' then, have a nice afternoon and enjoy your pizza." she seemed to have a skip in her steps as she went back to the delivery car with the diner logo on it and she got in to drive off to her next location.

Steve went to cut the pizza and got plates for the others with glasses of soda pop.

"That girl looked so familiar..." LP whispered to Miracle. 

Miracle nodded.

"You don't think she might be related to..." LP's voice trailed off.

"Come on, guys, get some pizza!" Mark called. 

Miracle nodded. LP, Miracle, Mark, Sara, and Steve then ate their pizza. After LP finished, she decided she should be getting back to David and see how he is without her, probably missing her too. Steve told her she was welcome back anytime as was Miracle and she transported herself back to Transsexual without anyone knowing. 

Steve was still anxious about his date later tonight as he stared at the tiny box he had bought. "Maybe it's too soon..." He went to put the box away. 

Miracle stopped him. "How long have you known her?" She asks.

"About four years, she's always done things for me like a wife, but that was her job, she's my secretary at work." Steve explained, bashfully smiling as he remembered having those moments with the woman named Judy. "She makes my coffee just the way I like it and I'm the only one who remembers her birthday and sometimes I give her something special for when she would work on Valentine's Day..."

Miracle smiled. "That's long enough... Plus, you love her right?" She asks.

"Yeah..." Steve admitted, shuffling his feet.

Miracle nodded. "Then it's the perfect time." she says.

"You think so?" Steve's eyes seemed to twinkle.

Mark and Sara didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation with their 'sister' and uncle. Miracle nodded, smiling.

Steve thought about it and smiled, clutching the ring box back. "You're right... I'll do it... Tonight is the night." 

Sara smiled, very happy for his optimism. Miracle smiled too.

"I'll still go tonight," Steve was motivated now. "Do you still mind looking after Mark and Sara for me?"

"That's okay, I'll enjoy it." Miracle informs.

Steve smiled back. "Thanks, dear."

Miracle smiled.

"Excuse me." Steve left a moment.

LP came out from the castle transporter and looked around for her 'sweet baboo'. "Nation, have you seen David?"

"Won't it be romantic, Mark?" Sara gushed. "We'll be getting an aunty!"

"Yawn." Mark physically said.

Miracle gave Mark a glare to match both her mother's and father's combined. Mark looked visibly scared of Miracle's stare. Miracle then turned slightly, smiling at Sara. Sara smiled back. Mark took another slice of pizza, keeping himself quiet, he wasn't going to eat another star biscuit, but they were a bit hard to resist... 

"If you eat another star biscuit, eat it slower." Miracle warns, casually.

"Bossy..." Mark huffed as he finished his pizza to get another biscuit.

Sara decided she had enough pizza and put the leftovers away in the fridge where they belonged. Miracle grinned.

Sara held her parents' picture close to her heart and felt vey special to have had it in her posession. "Thank you so much, Miracle." 

"Thank LP, she found the pic again." she smiles.

Sara smiled. "I shall."

Mark took a look at the photograph and looked to Sara. "Uncle Steve's right, you DO look like Janet... I mean, Mom..." 

Miracle smiled.

Mark seemed to actually smile at the sight of his parents. "I wish we could see her again..."

"Is she still alive?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, only Dad died, Mom's just fine, she works at a night club as a...performer..." Mark said another thing, not wanting to upset his sister of the reality of their mother who had taken them to Steve instead of Harry and Emily because of a horrible reason. 

Miracle hugged them both. Mark and Sara hugged Miracle back.

"I really wanna meet her..." Sara pouted. "I don't care if she's drunk or a nutcase or whatever, I want my mommy!"

"Me too!" Mark cried out. 

Miracle bit her lip gently, should she take them? Mark and Sara still loved the picture and decided to keep it in a room where they could look at it everyday. Miracle decided she would make sure it was okay with Steve, though she wanted to take them.

LP still went along, looking for David. "Sugar Pants, where are you?" She found David, then went to her parents. "Nation, Daddy..."

"What is it, sweetie?" Frank looked to her as he had his arm around Nation as they were on the couch, watching a monitor to a program right now.

LP bit her lip. "Can male earthlings get pregnant?"

"Not usually, dear," Frank replied. "Normally if a female or male Transylvanian has activity with them, it could lead to it, it's very rare though and it hasn't happened in over 50 years..."

David looked shocked.

Frank looked to Nation. "Isn't that right?"

LP bit her lip instantly. David blinked. Nation nodded.

"Little Precious, what's happened?" Frank gave his daughter a long look.

LP gulped a little and rubbed her arm. "Well you know, David and I have been trying so hard to have a baby... But nothing's come up yet after what felt like years of trying..."

Frank and Nation then looked to David with wide eyes.

Cosmo walked over. "What's the commotion?"

David looked flabbergasted.

"David might be pregnant, Mac." Nation says.

Cosmo eyed LP and David. "Well, really!"

LP held David in slight concern.

"And you're not even married yet!" Frank looked a little sharply towards the couple. "But... Since you're harboring children of your own to grow our family... Perhaps, I can make an exception..." he then smiled fondly.

David held his girlfriend back. Nation patted his arm, gently.

Frank put his ear to David's currently flat stomach, then stood straight back up. "Well, David, it appears in six months, we'll have a new member of the family."

"How did this happen?" Cosmo whispered.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." LP started.

"I know that, I'm just surprised." Cosmo glanced to her.

Miracle then turned slightly, smiling at Sara. David, though not one usually to faint, was so surprised and overwhelmed that he fainted. LP looked very scared and she knelt on the other side of David while Nation was by one.

Nation smiled, relieved. "Just the shock, he'll wake up soon." she says.

LP smiled, feeling relieved herself.

"I wonder how many he'll have?" Frank smiled.

"Maybe triplets." Cosmo joked, then he expected a tiny slap on the arm from his sister as she always did to him when he said something stupid. 

Nation did as Cosmo predicted. Cosmo flinched at Nation right then. Nation scowled.

Vanity and her mother were really scared, was little Joey drowned to death? They gulped a bit and they decided to go to the castle and were really scared and worried of what happened to the baby. They were unaware that Joey had survived the wave crash and had already walked off and knocked on the door again.

"I'll get it!" LP went to the door. "Hello!"

"Hello..." Vanity's mother greeted softly. "Could I speak to your parents?"

LP was worried about how sad and grim they looked, but let them go in. Vanity and her mother came to see Frank and Nation.

"Your Majesties," Vanity's mother bowed respectfully. "I'm afraid we have some terrible news..."

Frank looked down to her. "You don't have to be formal with me, Sonny has taken the throne with his Queen, Selena, what seems to be the trouble though?"

Vanity gulped, worried about the consequences of this. "Mr. and Mrs. Furter... I'm afraid your baby Joey... She... She... She's... drowned..." she whispered the last part.

"What!?" LP got startled.

"What's going on?" Sonny came in with Selena then, having heard LP yelp.

Nation looked shocked, her mouth dropping open. Selena looked worried.

Frank held Nation and looked scared. "A-A-Are you sure...?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry..." Vanity's mother whispered.

Sonny may not had known Joey that well due to him just getting here, but he looked very sad and he held Selena lovingly as tears rolled down his face, showing his natural skin underneath his pale face powder. 

"No..." LP whispered in sheer sadness and grief. "My cutie patootie..." 

Nation hugged Frank and cried silent tears. Selena hugged Sonny and pulled LP into a hug too. Frank cooed and cried himself. LP sniffled, bowing her head as they all shared their sadness.

"I'll arrange for a memorial service..." the small servant spoke up softly.

Vanity hugged her mother as they cried and they let this happen. The Old Queen would probably behead them if she were still alive. Nation hugged Frank. Selena put the brother and sister together to hug. She went over to Vanity and her mother. "What happened?" She asks softly, filled with more gentleness and grace than Queen Lavender had ever been.

Vanity and her mother explained how they were going to look after Joey for a little while and that a big wave came up and took Joey down with it. Vanity's mother handed the sandcastle photograph. LP and Sonny shared a tender hug and kept crying.

"First the king, then my mother... and now my littlest one..." Frank was in so much pain right now. "I-I can't go on..." 

Riff was in the shadows, and overheard the discussion and quickly went off to tell his side of the family.

"Frank, don't you dare think of doing anything stupid." Nation sobs.

Selena put her hands on the woman's shoulder and the girl's head. "Thank you for informing us... Go now and let your heart not be saddened by guilt... It was not your fault that nature acted." she says softly.

Frank sniffled. "I would never..."

"Thank you, Queen Selena..." Vanity and her mother said softly before leaving.

Nation hugged him tightly. Selena watched them go. Frank still felt very broken and felt very sick, feeling his stomach churn and his hearts felt stabbed. Sonny sighed, he was very grave and sad too, feeling very hurt by this, but did not blame Vanity and her mother. Nation blinked. Selena hugged Sonny and LP.

"I... I need to lie down..." Frank left suddenly, his feet thudding across the floor as he hung his head.

"Oh, Daddy..." LP looked sadly to her father.

Nation looked very sad. Selena watched, looking sad, but brave.

"I think I need a nap..." LP said softly.

Sonny nodded in agreement. 

Nation looked empty. Selena hugged them again. LP went to take a nap while Sonny kept hugging Selena and hugged Nation. Nation hugged them back. Sonny tilted his head. Nation sobbed softly. LP was sitting on her bed with David and bowed her head after she told him what had happened to her baby sister. David hugged her.

"Cutie patootie..." LP murmured in the hug, using the pet name she decided to give Joey when they first met.

David held her gently. LP cuddled with him, still sad. David tried to think it through. LP sighed, shaking mentally as she was very sad about this and kept holding onto David. David hummed gently. LP looked back to David, her eyes were red and glazed with tears. David kissed her softly, chastely. LP shook from the kiss, but still enjoyed his comfort. David then hugged her, stroking her back.

LP rested her face against David's chest as more tears leaked down her face. "I'm so sorry I have to be a cry baby, David..."

David shook his head. "Don't be sorry." he soothes.

LP nuzzled close to David. "Maybe we could name the baby after her?" 

David nodded. LP wiped her tears, coming closer to David. David held her gently. LP sighed. 

"I love you." David whispers.

"I luff you too..." LP muffled, burying her face into his chest.

David held her as she sniffled.

Frank found no joy, he may have been depressed, but not even his home lab could perk him up. He was in even more pain whenever he would pass Joey's crib and see Nation on the rocking chair, bawling her eyes out. Nation was hugging one of Joey's favorite toys. Frank sniffled, then looked at the baby book they kept and looked at today's date, wondering if he should write in it or not.

"N-Not yet..." Nation cries.

Frank nodded in agreement and put the book down for now and stared at the empty crib. Even though it woke him up, he missed the cryings that Joey would send off to be fed some milk or just anything she would need to get their attention. Nation cradled the toy to her. Frank decided to sit with Nation, though on the floor, due to how kind of small the rocking chair was and that it could only hold small-sized children with one fully grown one. Nation put her arms around Frank.

Frank heaved a sharp sigh and kept Nation secure. "I'm sorry..." he whispered very softly.

"It's not your fault." Nation whispers back.

Frank wiped his eye, his make-up was coming off quickly due to his tears. Nation kissed his forehead. 

Frank was in a lot more pain than he was when his mother died. "My little Jojo..."

Nation sobbed softly.

"It's okay..." Frank whispered.

Nation hugged him. Frank hugged Nation tight, very hurt and in grief. Nation whimpered softly.

Joey got her hat and held it aloft. She crawled off, looking for a way back, on a different part of the beach entirely. Joey babbled happily though. She had got her hat back.

Little did Joey know was that she ended up near where DeLordy's banishment was after Frank 'talked with him' about his tendencies to hit on woman young or old, married or not, he then came over and scooped up Joey. "Hello, my dear..." he grinned darkly. 

Joey looked at him and gave a startled shriek and tried to hit him with her hat.

"Charming," DeLordy snorted at Joey's attempts to fight back, then walked to his place. "You're coming with me, little lady... You know what they say about children, they grow up so fast..." 

Zavier had been there for some reason and had an evil smirk as he stood next to a machine, looking more like a mad scientist, than a tall and lanky teenager. Joey screamed even more, trying to get free.

DeLordy took Joey over to a machine and locked her in it, blocking out her screams and cries and called to Zavier to do as told to make something happen to the baby in a way Frank yelled to Riff Raff for Rocky to be reborn. Joey screamed and wailed loudly, sitting in the floor, fists over her eyes rubbing them. DeLordy and Zavier kept working, then colorful beams surrounded Joey and they were starting to go over her and transform her to make her grow bigger, her hair longer, and would now talk normally like an adult being. 

As the beams finished Joey was now an adult. Her hair fell in graceful sections hiding the now womanly bits of her body. Her hair was darker, her skin paler and her lips were a natural but strange red. The green of her eyes was more vibrant. And she herself was... very, very... naked. 

DeLordy heard a small ding in the machine and opened it to take Joey out and he grinned darkly. "Hello, my bride..." 

Joey looked at him, her lips parting as her cheeks turned pink. "Bride?" She asks softly.

DeLordy took her hand to help her out of the machine. "You belong to ME now..."

Joey blinked and went to pull her hand away. "No..." she says.

"Excuse me?" DeLordy glared at her. 

"I do not belong to you..." Joey says.

DeLordy glared at her. "You do now... Your family won't even remember you." 

Joey pulled her hand away, turning and heading back in the direction of the castle.

DeLordy grabbed her arm. "Quit runnin'! You belong to me now, Joey!"

Joey stiffened, coming to an abrupt stop, almost stumbling.

"You belong to me now... Your family won't even want you back, Joey..." DeLordy kept holding to the now nude woman in his grip. "You'll see, they probably think you're dead now because you got washed away..."

Joey started to tear up, sniffling. She didn't want to believe it. 

"You could've drowned and died," DeLordy haunted the girl. "I saved your life."

Joey looked ahead almost blankly, it was working. Did she now owe her life to DeLordy?

"You'll marry me..." DeLordy came closer over Joey, looking down at her, she nearly looked like Frank with Nation's eyes and hair. "As far as your family is concerned, Joey McKinley Furter is no more... From now on... You're DeLordy's Girl."

"Is that the best you can do?" Zavier rolled his silver eyes.

DeLordy glanced at him. "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, something hot like Tammy." Zavier shrugged. "Or Cindy with an S."

Joey looked at them both. "If I have to have a new name, I will answer only to Bunny." she whispers.

"Bunny?" DeLordy and Zavier looked to her.

Joey nodded firmly. She had a dual reason for that name, she liked it and that was what her mother nicknamed her.

"Okay, you'll be my bride, Bunny..." DeLordy grinned darkly.

'Bunny' looked at him.

DeLordy made 'Bunny's' chin go up and look into his eyes. "You'll marry me... I'll report it to your family and we'll have a royal wedding... Lavender was my cousin after all. It's what she would've wanted."

Bunny sniffled softly, closing her eyes as some tears ran down her cheeks.

"There, there, it's alright..." DeLordy stroked her face. "Pretty woman like you shouldn't cry before your wedding like this..."

Bunny wiped her eyes, trying to not cry. DeLordy grinned darkly. Bunny looked at him. She looked upset but no longer crying. 

"Here, put this one, it may make you feel less 'vulnerable'." DeLordy handed over a white gown-like dress ensemble for the girl. 

Bunny put it and the undergarments on.

"That's a good girl." DeLordy grinned.

Bunny looked down once she was done.

DeLordy smirked. "Now you look like a real bride."

Bunny shuddered. She had to do as he said, at least for now. 

DeLordy looked out the window and saw the storm. "We'll have to go sometime later... It's raining bats and hornets out there."

Bunny nodded. DeLordy grabbed Bunny again and pulled her to a room where there was a bed that looked big enough for four people to sleep in.

Bunny yelped and looked worried. "Why are we here?" She asks.

"We should get some rest." DeLordy grinned. "You're smart for someone who was born yesterday..."

Bunny tried to get out of his grip. DeLordy wasn't going to do anything to abuse her, but he made her rest with him. Bunny looked extremely sad. DeLordy didn't seem to care, he had to leave the room a moment, but he locked it on the other side so she would have no escape other than the very high window and if she jumped out, she mght fall and break her neck. Bunny looked out of the window.

Crystal screamed as she woke up.

Richard's eye opened as he heard his sister scream. "Crystal?"

Cosmo rushed in just then. "Richard, Crystal?"

Crystal started to cry.

Cosmo hugged them as Richard started to as well. "I guess you've found out..."

Crystal looked at her father with wide eyes.

"Kids, this is not easy for me to say... But..." Cosmo swallowed hard as his tears were glazed in his eyes and they looked even more depressing due to how his glasses magnified his eyes. "Your cousin Joey is now with the Old Queen..." 

"No, no she isn't!" Crystal cries.

"Yes, she is, dear..." Cosmo said gently. "I'm sorry... But she was 'swallowed up' by the ocean."

Richard paused a moment, then saw where his sister was getting at. "She's right, Dad, Joey's alive!"

"DeLordy has her." Crystal says.

Richard nodded.

Cosmo looked to them. "Are you sure?" 

Crystal nodded. "She was turned big though." she says.

"And Uncle Frankie's cousin got her!" Richard added.

"Oh, dear, you two must be having a really bad dream because your links to her are severing..." Cosmo didn't know his twin children were right. "I love you both, don't let me lose you, but your Aunt Nation and Uncle Frank are having a really hard time right now..." 

Crystal narrowed her eyes, looking like her mom. "She is alive... why won't you believe us daddy?" She asks, firmly.

"Your aunt, uncle, and cousins would've known," Cosmo informed them. "Why don't you two get some more rest? I'll make you something to soothe your fears..." He left the room then.

"But, Daddy!" Richard cried and the only response was the door closing and he flopped his head back on his bed. "Why do grown-ups never believe kids when they're telling the truth?" 

Crystal got out of bed. "We will go and find her." she says, quietly.

Richard nodded in agreement. "We got to." 

Crystal snuck out with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve came over and started to clean up a little to pass time until his date. Miracle looked at Steve. She went up to him quietly. Steve kept cleaning, then smiled as he looked over his shoulder to see Miracle.

"I, uh, have a qvuestion to ask..." she says quietly.

"What is it?" Steve asked as he sat on the couch and allowed her to sit with him.

"The tvins vant to see Janet... They really do can't this... Can ve?" Miracle asks softly.

Steve's expression softened. "I'm not sure, dear... I haven't seen Janet since I won custody of the twins... She might not be in good enough condition... I haven't spoken to her since." 

"They said they didn't care vhat she is like, they vant to see her..." Miracle says softly.

Steve looked to her. "Let me try to find her, if I can and get contact with her, the twins can meet her."

Miracle nodded, that was fair.

"I can't make any promises, but I will get on it..." Steve nodded back.

Miracle nodded.

Steve smiled small to the girl. "You're a good woman, your family must feel very lucky."

Miracle smiled softly.

It was later time on Earth and Steve had announced he was going out to meet Judy, he didn't realize this though, but he forgot his tiny box and was already on his way to the car.

"Bye, Uncle Steve!" Mark and Sara called, waving him good-bye with Miracle in between them.

Miracle had a little tidy and found the box. Steve waved to his niece and nephew and started to drive off. Miracle ran out with the ring box. 

"Miracle, where are you going?" Sara called out.

"It's a suicide mission!" Mark called, sounding excited, but had a worried look on his face.

Steve kept driving, then saw Miracle coming and stopped the car. "What's wrong?" He looked to her.

"Y-You...forgot... the ring..." Miracle pants.

"Oh," Steve hit his forehead playfully and smiled, taking it. "Thank you... Must've been forgetful nerves. Thank you kindly." 

Miracle smiled, heading back. Mark and Sara looked to Miracle when Steve went to drive over to Judy's place to pick her up and then take her out for dinner. Miracle smiled. Mark and Sara went back inside with Miracle. 

"Soooo, what're we gonna do?" Mark asked, sounding bored.

"Use our imaginations!" Sara beamed.

"Boring." Mark narrowed his eyes.

Miracle gave a thought. "Ve could go out for a valk." she suggests.

Mark shrugged. "Beats sitting around here all day."

"I'll be right there, I just need to get my hat first." Sara said, going inside her uncle's house.

Miracle nodded. She then looked worried.

"What's up with you?" Mark looked to Miracle.

"Something is wrong..." she says quietly.

Mark looked at her, wondering what she was going on about. "If this is about Uncle Steve and that Judy lady..."

Sara came back with her white hat which looked just like the hat Janet wore to Betty and Ralph's wedding.

"It's not..." she says softly.

"What's wrong then?" Mark asked.

Sara looked very concerned, seeing how worried Miracle was. "Your family is in trouble, are they not?"

Miracle nodded.

"How do you know?" Mark asked his twin.

"Sometimes a girl just knows." Sara said with a smile.

Miracle looked torn.

Sara hugged Miracle. "We don't have to go out for a walk in the park if you don't want to..."

Miracle wanted to go, but felt her family needed her.

"If you need to go, then you can go..." Sara allowed her to.

Miracle looked at them. "I can't leave you alone." she says gently.

"Sure you can!" Mark grinned.

Sara nudged him, then looked to Miracle. "What can we do?" 

Miracle decided to call. Mark and Sara waited on the couch.

LP answered the call and her voice was a very sad moan. "Hello...?"

Miracle looked worried. "LP, vhat happened?" She asks softly.

LP sniffled, rubbing her eye. "Joey's drowned... Daddy let this girl named Vanity look after her, then a big wave came and Joey drowned... The soldiers couldn't find her body..."

"Oh, no... I can come back, but I may have to bring the tvins." she says.

LP was first confused of what Miracle meant by twins since Crystal and Richard were here, then remembered Brad and Janet's kids. "Oh, okay... If you think that's best." 

"Can I get them back at the same time?" Miracle asks.

"Hang on..." LP said, then footsteps were heard after some squeaks and button pressing, then footsteps came back with LP's voice. "Okay, now you can."

Miracle smiled. "Thank you... Just need a second to prepare them." she says.

"Okay... Don't take too long..." LP said softly. 

Miracle went to prepare the twins. After being told of what was happening, Mark sounded eager.

"Wait," Sara spoke up. "You mean, you're gonna send us to another planet?" She asked, which caused Deja Vu for Miracle, it didn't help that Sara was basically a brown-haired, blue-eyed and glasses wearing clone of Janet's.

"I'm coming too." she says softly.

Sara looked very scared and nervous.

"How're we gonna breathe?" Mark asked. "Everybody knows space travel requires suits and helmets except on Star Trek...That I watch with Sara and am not a geek like her..." He added the last bit suspiciously.

Miracle looked at him. "Selena vent vith Sonny... She is fine." she says.

Sara was still a little worried. "Can I hold your hand on the way?" She asked Miracle, knowing her brother would flat-out decline.

Miracle held out her hand, smiling. Sara smiled, taking the older girl's hand.

Mark came over, joining them. "If any of your relatives probe me, I blame you."

Miracle pressed her button, taking Mark's hand. Mark was actually nervous himself, but took Miracle's free hand. The three of them were then beamed to Transsexual in the castle. Miracle led them to LP's room. Mark and Sara looked around as they followed. Sara looked startled at the portrait of Queen Lavender, she looked very menacing in the picture, and Sara quickly caught up. 

Richard and Crystal made sure they were quiet to not wake up anyone, especially their grandparents, and would go outside and find their cousin.

"Ya know, I was gonna slug that big guy DeLordy for Joey, but... I don't wanna hurt the guy..." Richard sounded defensive of the missing baby right now. 

Crystal giggled.

"What?" Richard looked at his sister. 

"He'd be stronger, Richie." she says.

"I wouldn't care..." Richard retorted as they came to the beaches with the shores nearly glowing from the moon, thus being known as the moon-drenched shores.

Crystal walked along the beach, following her intuition. Richard looked for a raft or a boat they could take due to how deeper the water was the farther you would get. Crystal looked at him.

Richard found a boat and pushed it over, getting in it with a life vest and tossed Crystal the other. "Come on, we'll get there faster this way." 

Crystal put it on and got in. 

Richard then rowed them over, seeming to know exactly where to go. 'Don't worry, Joey, I won't let him hurt you...'

Crystal helped where she could. Richard and Crystal were closer than they thought.

"Okay, who wants some--" Cosmo came into the twins' room with hot chocolate, and saw the blankets covered up. He set the cups down and came closer to the beds. "Now, now, dears... There's no reason to worry--" he pulled the blanket back and gasped in horror that the twins were gone. "Oh, no..." 

Crystal looked determined. The clouds looked scarier than usual as Richard looked up, there were even fiery-like lightning streaks, but they weren't striking them down any. It looked like fire shooting from the dark sky. Crystal looked awed.

Richard was nervous of the storm, but was very thankful it wasn't hitting them. Crystal helped him. 

"Hang on, Joey!" Richard called as they kept going and the streaks still seemed to miss them as they struck into the ocean. 

Crystal nodded. The fire lightning kept coming, it seemed to be coming to the boat now as it blasted the tip, making Richard call out. Crystal grabbed her brother in a hug. Richard hugged Crystal as the fire lightning shot down around them. There was one coming right at them suddenly as they held each other and they screamed as they suddenly blacked out once it hit them. 

However, they were both fine and along a sandy place far from Delordy's place, but in the same region and there were two transparent figures. They seemed to be talking about the twins. Crystal was unconscious. Richard muttered.

"They look more beautiful than I imagined..." the female voice commented.

"Oh, yes, very much, dear... I just wish we could have met their mother..." the male voice agreed. 

Crystal started to stir.

"I think they're vaking up..." the female said to her male. 

"Mama? Granma?" Richard heard the accent, recognizing it instantly.

Crystal opened her eyes. Richard did too and they looked up to see a curly blonde-haired female and a rust red hair colored male.

"Oh, good, you are vell," the female smiled. "Ve vere vorried about you." 

"I knew you would be fine, we saved you." the male added. 

Crystal looked at them.

"You look familiar..." Richard mumbled.

The female kissed their foreheads and smiled. "Ve helped you..."

"There was a bolt coming toward you." the male added. 

"Who are you?" Crystal asks gently.

Richard blinked.

The female smiled. "My name is Kimi and this is my husband, Richard... Ve're your great-grandparents."

Crystal gasped.

"You're..." Richard couldn't believe it. 

Kimi smiled. "You two might not know this, but many Transylvanians have special abilities. Some can see in the future, some can act as a nurturing mother to unborn children and soothe the babies while still in the womb, and some can contact with the deceased... I think you've discovered your special talents."

Crystal took her brother's hand.

"You and me have the same name." the blonde boy pointed to the man with a smile.

The older man chuckled. "Yes, and I feel pleased to have my name be carried on like this, even if my sister named her son, Cosmo."

Crystal blinked. "Daddy?" She asks.

"Yes, your daddy is my nephew," the older Richard explained. "His and your Aunt Nation's mother, Quinn, is my sister." 

Crystal looked amazed.

"You must save your cousin Joey," Kimi warned her descendants. "The Queen's cousin DeLordy has her hostage and has turned her into an adult woman named Bunny."

"He wants to make her into his bride, I don't know why your family doesn't know it, but Joey has not drowned, it's up to you two to save her..." the older Richard informed as well. 

"We knew it!" the younger Richard beamed. 

Crystal nodded firmly. Bunny was curled up in the window seat. Kimi and Richard gave their great-grandchildren some special things, sort of like presents to give them to help them such as invisibility bracelets, voice replicators, and teleportation ankle weights. The two started to quickly fade away.

"No, please, don't leave us!" Richard cried, not wanting the relatives he never knew to go away.

"Remember.... We love you... And your family..." Kimi said as she left after her husband. 

Crystal hugged her brother. Bunny sniffed softly. Richard and Crystal held hands to continue their mission as they went for DeLordy's place which wasn't too far from where they were standing. Crystal looked determined. Bunny buried her face in her knees.

Richard looked up and caught a glimpse of 'Bunny'. "There she is!" he called quietly. 

Crystal looked at her. Bunny blinked, and looked out of the window. 

Richard looked up. "Joey, it's us!" he called quietly, not sure if she would be able to hear him or not. 

Some of the soldiers downstairs were wearing black and arranging chairs in the old queen's throne room and had a wreath with black roses with Joey and Vanity's picture inside of it.


	15. Chapter 15

LP found herself able to settle from crying and sat up on her bed, wiping her tears. "Yes?"

Mark and Sara were quiet.

"LP, it's us." Miracle tells her friend.

LP sat up on her bed, wiping more tears and opened. "Oh, hello... Mark, Sara, nice to see you again..."

Sara took out a hanky for the older one.

"Thank you..." LP took it and walked in, sitting on her bed again as she dried her eyes. "I don't know if you saw, but the soldiers are preparing a memorial service for Joey..."

"Oh, LP~" Miracle coos softly. She hugged her friend.

LP started to bawl as she hugged Miracle.

"Who names their daughter Joey anyway?" Mark scoffed.

Sara hit the back of his head, glaring at him. "Show some respect!"

Miracle hugged her friend tightly. Her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you..." LP whispered.

Miracle rocked her friend gently.

"Thank you, Mir..." LP whispered.

Sara patted the girl's arm. "My dad's gone too... Though, you already know that... And it feels like I'll never see my mom again..."

Mark hugged his sister then, actually having sympathy for her. Miracle hugged them all. Sara and Mark bore silent tears as they were in the hug.

"Thank you both so much..." LP soothed as she shook a little in her speech.

Miracle hugged them all.

"Sorry guys... This is just so hard... To lose a sister..." LP said softly.

Mark looked like he didn't care, but if you looked in his eyes, he actually looked sorry and sad.

"I'm sure my uncle could relate." Sara spoke up. "How's your family?"

"A wreck," LP sighed. "Daddy's pondering what to do like that Hamlet guy and Nation spends a lot of her time in Joey's room just miserable."

Frank was sitting in the first row of the memorial service to be held in the throne room, he kept staring at the picture of little Joey on the beach as a tear rolled down his cheek. "My poor baby..."

Miracle sighed softly.

"Sometimes I feel like they made a mistake and Daddy's still out there though." Sara spoke up.

"Sara..." Mark rolled his eyes.

"We could try to find Daddy and maybe Joey's alive too, if we just try!" Sara insisted.

Miracle looked curious.

"Sara, Dad died, Mom saw him fall in that trapeze act." Mark recited, having been told about his late father a thousand times.

"Just trust me, okay?" Sara was mad her brother wouldn't listen to her.

"How can you be so sure?" LP asked the human girl.

"It's called a gut feeling," Sara explained. "It's when you feel something inside your body and you're sure of something... Like a sense that you aliens have."

"I believe you, Sara." Miracle assures.

Sara felt better and had a small smile like Janet's.

"That girl is so much like her mother." LP couldn't help but whisper.

Miracle smiled.

"I don't know where Daddy and your sister are, but they're alive." Sara spoke up proudly.

LP stopped focusing on her sadness for a minute and she now realized that Sara was right, she still had connections to Joey. "It's true!"

Miracle smiled brightly.

"Should we tell Daddy and Nation?" LP wondered.

"Not until ve bring them back." Miracle says softly.

"Surprise them?" LP asked then.

"Yeah, make sure they're safe first." Mark smiled sincerely.

Miracle nodded.

Sara agreed, and she looked about and saw a golden-framed picture of David. "Who's he?~"

LP blushed deeply. "Oh, just the love of my life..."

Miracle smiled still. David came back with a large tub of homemade ice cream. LP looked over, wiping what was left of her tears and what might look eerie to David, a small smile. Mark and Sara heard the footsteps and stood to farther place from the room.

Miracle went to the twins. David looked surprised. LP hugged David then, kissing his cheek and looking down.

"Your hair is blue." Sara pointed to the boy.

Miracle gently shushed her. David looked at the twins in surprise. LP wasn't sure what to say or do. Mark and Sara blinked to him as Miracle stood with them.

"The tvins are here as I couldn't leave them alone..." Miracle says.

David nodded and handed a spoon to LP.

LP smiled, taking the spoon. "Thank you, love bug..." She borrowed the phrase from Annette's loopy and child-like mannerisms.

Mark and Sara still looked to David, they didn't know him.

"Hi, my name's Sara Majors!" the girl smiled brightly, extending her hand.

Miracle chuckled.

David shook her hand. "David Jenisis." he says.

"This is my brother, Mark, we're twins." Sara smiled to her brother who just rolled his eyes, but smiled to David.

LP smiled at the meeting, then looked at the tub of ice cream. "What're the rest of us gonna eat?" She asked, teasing her boyfriend.

Miracle smiled.

David nodded, then smiled a little. "Air." he says.

LP playfully hit his shoulder with a smile. "You jerk!" She still teased, laughing.

Sara smiled at the couple. David laughed. Sara still liked David, but not like like since he belonged to LP. David shared out the ice cream.

"Thank you, David." Sara smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Mark gave a respectful nod.

LP smiled. David grinned. Miracle winked, sighing softly.

Richard looked up. "Joey, it's us!" he called quietly, not sure if she would be able to hear him or not.

Bunny then made a gesture that she couldn't hear them, but she indeed saw Richard and Crystal coming to her rescue.

Richard looked around. "How do we save her?"

Crystal frowned, thinking. Richard tried to think too, using their 'twin powers to activate' in combined brain power.

'How about we sneak in there, and then teleport her back to the castle with us?' Crystal suggests.

'How would we sneak in?' Richard asked.

Crystal didn't know, but the invisibility thing activated. Richard could still see Crystal since he was invisible now too. Crystal noticed she seemed invisible. Bunny looked crestfallen.

Richard went with Crystal. "Which room do you think she's in?"

Crystal went with him to find Joey's temporary room. Richard felt a strong sense that Joey was indeed in the room they were going into. Crystal picked the lock, opening the door. Bunny looked at them.

Richard came in with Crystal after. "Joey?" he asked quietly.

There was a familiar looking guard and he backed up a bit, walking off. Crystal looked too. Bunny ran over to them, hugging them.

"Joey..." Richard whispered.

The guard looked more like an earthling, but he was indeed transgendered like some of the community of Transsexual, he had a rhinestone choker and six-inched heels. He couldn't let DeLordy hurt the innocent children, but then again, they had their hands on 'Bunny'. "Hey!" he called to them.

Crystal looked scared. Bunny looked worried, pushing her cousins behind her.

The guard came closer. "Release the Bride of DeLordy..." he demanded lightly.

Richard was scared too. Crystal looked at him. She was scared, but curious.

Bunny looked at him. "Leave them alone..." she says firmly.

"They could be dangerous... Though they look so familiar..." the guard glanced down at the twins, but tried to look firm. He then looked to 'Bunny', seeing a strong resemblance in her. "You look like two people I once knew with my 'widow'..."

"Widow?" Richard and Crystal whispered.

"My father and mother are Frank N. Furter, and Dr. Nation McKinley." Bunny says.

The guard lowered his weapon which looked a lot like Riff's anti-matter laser gun fork. "I see... I knew your parents with my 'widow'... Have you all ever heard of that crazy November evening with me, Miracle, and Janet?"

Crystal and Richard's eyes widened then. Miracle is their mother's name.

"You know Miracle?" Richard asked, a little weird to be saying his mother's first name. "She's our mom."

The guard looked to them. "She was my foster daughter."

"You're Brad Majors." Bunny says.

Crystal looked shocked.

The guard was indeed Brad and he smiled shyly. "Yeah... I'm alive..."

"But we heard you fell to your death!" Richard cried out.

"It's a long story..." Brad tried to keep them quiet in case DeLordy was making a round and he came into the room with them, dropping his weapon. "I don't even know how to use that blasted thing..."

Bunny looked at him in awe.

Crystal gave a thought. "We could all transport back." she says.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you all," Brad smiled, not going to go with them.

"Vhy don't you come with us?" Richard asked.

"DeLordy would kill me literally for one..." Brad's blue eyes widened.

Crystal took his hand. "You must come with us... Mommy will protect you." she says.

Bunny hugged Brad.

Brad smiled at them. "Well... Okay... I just wonder about my children..." He looked in the distance before they left. "If they're nice or mean... Doing well in school... What their first words were... If Emily and Harry are raising them..."

Richard squeezed his hand gently and he looked up to Bunny. "We gotta turn you normal... it's weird havin' a little cousin as big as a grown-up."

Crystal looked at Richard, all of them could transport if they set the thing off together.

Bunny looked down. "Daddy would know how to." she says.

"You really do look beautiful, Bunny." Brad commented, smiling, though not hitting on her.

Crystal set her's at the same time as his. Bunny blushed slightly.

"Well, here we go..." Brad was a little nervous, but he had to admit, he was ready to get away from this horrible DeLordy person.

The doorknob was jiggling then. "Bunny, I have a big surprise for you."

Crystal stopped the thing for now. She turned Brad and herself invisible.

Bunny quickly got them safe out of the way, and curled up in the window seat again. "What?" She asks, sounding miserable.

DeLordy came in, with a bouquet filled with starry and moony flowers. "I hope you're getting enough rest, because tomorrow we wed!"

Brad was amazed by the advanced alien technology like in sci-fi movies he watched a lot growing up and this time he actually got to experience it. Crystal blinked. Bunny looked at him. She looked down softly.

DeLordy walked up to Bunny, towering over her. "When was the last time you had a bath?" He glared down to her, implying he would like to bathe her.

Richard was angry and tried his best to not lunge for DeLordy now. Crystal held him back.

Bunny looked up at him. "This morning." she whispers.

Richard growled, but was restrained. Brad couldn't stand to see this pure and innocent girl going to be subjected to such horrors.

"I bet you have," DeLordy merely snorted. "You also better get used to not speaking unless spoken to like a real woman."

Crystal looked angry. Bunny looked up at him angrily.

"You will also cook and clean, being the woman, and we will have wonderful children." DeLordy continued with his sexist remarks, even though he was talking to a former infant.

Bunny looked confused, she didn't know how to do those things.

DeLordy played with her loose curls. "That's what it means to get married, sweetheart... You have to do what the man wants and it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word, especially on that planet Earth your parents were so fond of."

Bunny pulled away, glaring. DeLordy glared at her, then hit her across the face for not listening to him. Richard grew very angry then and so was Brad. Bunny yelped and stumbled over. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You'll do as you're told, Bunny." DeLordy demanded, then stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Brad was very angry with DeLordy now. "No good varmint!" he grumbled under his breath.

Bunny held her cheek, whimpering. DeLordy left Bunny alone then, locking the door again and told one of his guards to make sure the girl wouldn't go anywhere.

"Can we go now?" Crystal whispered.

Brad couldn't stand to see a poor woman in pain. Richard nodded. Bunny whimpered and went over to them, half-crying. Richard walked with Crystal to save Bunny. Brad was now finding himself thinking as he wondered about Earth a bit.

Crystal took her hand. Bunny hugged them all. Richard hugged her tighter as they were going. Brad was very nervous about this, but he went along with it.

Frank then wiped his eyes as he came out, after spending more time locked up in his home lab. "I may be depressed... But at least I still have my lab..."

Soon they appeared all before Frank. Crystal blinked.


	16. Chapter 16

Frank wiped his eyes, then looked over and saw the twins. "Richard, Crystal, where have you been?" 

"Bringing something back for you." Richard replied, showing 'Bunny'.

Frank looked to her and rubbed one of his eyes. "Hello, ma'am... Have we met?" 

Crystal smiled.

Bunny looked at him. "Daddy!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

Joey nodded. "Yes, Daddy." she whispers.

"But... You drowned..." Frank blinked. "You're alive...?"

Crystal and Richard nodded with Brad.

"H-How... How did you survive?" Frank knew she couldn't be lying, but he heard the story from Vanity and Vana. "I mean... And... You're all grown-up..." 

"I didn't drown... I washed up near DePervy's place... He took me back and turned me into an adult..." she explains. She was hiding her red cheek.

Frank chuckled at her naming. He then glared angrily for DeLordy, but he was very happy to see his baby girl again, even if she was an adult now. "Oh, sweetie... Your mother and I have missed you so much...I've never seen her this sad. I'm just so glad you're well..." He instantly hugged her. "Thank you Crystal and Richard." 

Crystal smiled. Joey hugged him back, tighter. 

"I was so worried about you..." Frank nuzzled his darling baby. "Your mother!" he then gasped and broke from the hug. "What would she think? We have to get you back to normal." 

Richard agreed, he just felt weird about Joey now being lot older than him and Crystal. 

"I know, Daddy." Joey says softly.

Frank smiled though. "I knew you were going to be a beautiful woman since the night you were born."

Joey blushed.

Frank smiled back, nearly grinning. "Look atchu.... I didn't know your mother had a sister..."

"Stop it, Daddy~" Joey blushes.

Frank chuckled. "Okay, dear..."

Joey smiled.

"I know being a grown-up must be fun, but we have to get you back to your normal age." Frank told his youngest child. 

Joey nodded, rubbing her cheek a little though.

Frank looked to Joey's cheek. "Sweetie? Are you hurt?"

Joey looked at him. "DePervy slapped me..." she says softly.

Frank grew papa wolf then, his eyes very angry. "I'll kill him..." he growled.

Joey hugged him. 

Frank hugged Joey again, lightly stroking her hair. "It's so good to have you in my arms again..." 

Joey sniffled softly.

Frank kept holding onto Joey. "I'm sorry, dear, but the soldiers couldn't find you and we all thought you drowned." 

"DePervy had me." she whispers.

"I banished him to keep away from your sister-in-law and others... Perhaps I didn't send him away far enough." Frank was very angry now and folded his arms, thinking of the horrid DeLordy. 

Joey hugged him still. "He was working with the green-haired boy" she says softly.

"Green-haired boy?" Frank wasn't sure who that was.

Joey nodded. "Vanity knows his name." she says softly.

"Bad boy..." Frank was angry, but he was just glad to have his little bunny back. 

Joey closed her eyes.

Brad had to find a bathroom, and he did, despite getting lost. He came out and in surprise, he had ran into Nation and the two of them stared at each other. 

"Brad Majors..." Nation whispers.

"Nation McKinley..." Brad whispered back. 

Nation looked worried. 

"What's wrong?" Brad looked to her. 

"You're dead..." she whispers.

Brad looked hurt. "Gee, thanks... Some people say 'Wonderful weather we've been having', but okay."

Nation gave in and hugged him. If he was alive, maybe somehow Joey may have survived... He gave her back some hope.

Brad was surprised from the hug, but got in a daze. "You smell good..." He chuckled. 

Nation pointed, warningly, but not nasty. "The hug is friendly and I'm married." she warns.

"Of course you would be." Brad chuckled softly. 

Nation smirked. She then started to head off.

Brad watched Nation leave, then tried to find Crystal and Richard again, then caught a glance in a different room. "Little Precious?" He wondered out loud.

LP heard her name and looked around. "Someone call my name?" 

Miracle looked and she whispered to Sara and Mark. She pointed. Mark and Sara followed Miracle's point and their jaws dropped and their eyes became wide. 

"Daddy..." Sara whispered.

Mark gulped. "Dad..."

LP looked over her shoulder and saw the earthling who was rumored to be dead. "Bradley Majors?"

Brad saw the alien girl he first met and again in Denton's TV Station when he was trapped in a cage and a wheelchair, then he saw the twins. He came closer to them and saw how much resemblance they had to him, Janet, and hints of Harry in Mark due to him being Janet's father. "Markwell... Sara..."

Miracle smiled softly. Mark and Sara ran to their father and hugged him.

"We thought you were dead!" Sara nearly bawled.

Brad looked defensive. "Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"That's vhat everyone vas told." Miracle says softly.

Brad sighed. "Well, as you can see, I'm not dead... I was actually kidnapped before the night of my big circus act my manager suggested to win more audiences for us."

Mark and Sara looked up to their father in curiosity.

"But everybody says you are..." LP said 

"Please stop saying that, it's kind of offensive..." Brad put his hand up. 

Miracle went up to give the man a hug too. Mark and Sara still hugged their father after not seeing him for years and believing he had died.

Brad now had to wonder. "What about Janet? Where's she?"

"She lost custody of the twins after your... 'absence' due to her new lifestyle..." LP told him softly. "I've seen her but never got to speak with her, so she's probably very much still around, but probably doesn't remember or know about her kids."

"She had another kid before Mark and Sara were born." Brad remembered, looking a little disgusted about that. 

Miracle nodded. "Who is now the king of Transsexual." she tells him.

''Huh?" Brad looked.

"I have a brother?" Mark wondered.

"I have another brother?" Sara nearly echoed.

"Sonny." LP replied.

Brad tried to remember. "Sometime after that November evening... Janet and I escaped and crawled along the castle grounds with Dr. Scott... We saw the castle fly up in the sky with a rainbow and we all blacked out. Janet and I woke up in a hotel room in those corsets, feather boas, and smeared make-up... We were given new clothes, but Dr. Scott had been admitted to the hospital..." 

Miracle patted his arm.

Brad sighed and hugged the twins again, then looked to Sara long. "You look just like your mother."

Sara beamed, smiling brightly. Miracle stepped back.

"Oh, Miracle, I was so worried about you after you got killed," Brad looked up to the blonde woman. "Janet and I were just hoping it was a wild and crazy dream... I guess Frank survived?"

"Riff Raff and Magenta brought him back." LP explained.

"They brought me back too." Miracle says softly. She hugged Brad and the twins again then.

"What about Rocky and that Columbia girl?" Brad then wondered.

"Columbia woke up with no memories of what happened and she was reborn as herself before she probably got picked up by Daddy in his truck," LP explained the best she could, she was a lot younger when this all happened after all. "She became a nurse for Dentonvale with Cosmo and Nation."

"I thought that nurse looked familiar!" Brad replied as though he knew all along.

"So, that Rocky Horror Show really did happen..." Sara whispered. "They made a movie on you, Mom, and all these people..."

"Yeah, a lot of crazy people watch midnight shows of it every month," Mark added. "A lot of people in school kept talking about it, so we got Uncle Steve to let us go." 

Miracle stepped back again then.

"It's a long story, Brad." LP told the man.

"Yeah, long story." Mark and Sara added.

"Let's let them reunite." LP whispered, allowing to let Brad, Mark, and Sara join together after years of being apart. 

David nodded, he took LP and Miracle with him. Miracle smiled gently. Brad, Mark, and Sara then decided to catch up a little and spend some time together as the others left.

"How beautiful... I wonder what happened to him that made everyone think he died..." LP spoke up as she left with Miracle and David. 

David nodded. Miracle shrugged. 

"Frank!" Nation gasps.

"Nation, my darling!" Frank looked over to her, then stood with her. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

Joey opened her eyes.

"Who is that?" Nation asks.

"Our daughter." Frank said softly, he sensed some kind of hostility in Nation somehow.

Joey nodded and went and hugged the woman. Nation was about to scold Frank, but as soon as Joey wrapped her arms around her, the maternal bond between mother and child kicked in. 

Frank was then explaining what Joey had told him and with DeLordy making her into an adult woman. Joey hugged her mom. Nation hugged her back. Frank smiled, leaning his head in the group hug. Joey hugged him too.

"Where is he, I'll kill him." Nation announces.

"I banished him across the ocean." Frank gestured out the window to a place across the ocean like he said that looked very distant. 

Joey shivered a little. Nation looked ready to go and kill him.

Frank hadn't seen Nation this angry since her hormones and contractions were building up when Joey was ready to be born. "I'll have Sonny carry out the sentence of getting rid of DeLordy, family or no family."

Joey looked up at her mom. Nation nodded, firmly.

"Never make your mother angry." Frank advised Joey.

"And calm..." Frank tried to settle Nation and handed her a squishy and squeezy stress toy to take her frustrations out on it. "I know tensions are high..."

Joey headed off towards the bathroom. Nation squeezed the toy. Frank whispered some soothing things to his dearly beloved. Joey did her business and came out, washing her hands, proud of herself. Nation blinked. Frank looked back at Joey. 

How could she had known how to do that and be able to speak? He still made sure Nation would calm down before she would attack anyone. Cosmo came in, his eyes red, he wasn't aware that reports of Joey's 'death' were false.

Joey smiled. She ran up to Cosmo, hugging him. "Uncle Cosmo!" She exclaims.

Nation turned to look.

Cosmo blinked. "Excuse me...?"

"Your niece." Frank informed.

Cosmo got a closer look at the woman and saw indeed she was. "Oh, Joey!" he smiled, not even questioning when she was grown up so fast, at least for now.

Joey smiled happily. "Richard and Crystal saved me and Brad from DePervy." she says.

Nation smiled.

"DePervy..." Cosmo chuckled under his breath, wishing he had thought of that. "What wonderful children Miracle and I have been blessed with."

"Yes, they shall be rewarded." Frank agreed.

Joey nodded. Nation smiled still, just so happy. 

"She has your smile, Frank." Cosmo looked back to his brother-in-law.

"I see more Nation in her." Frank commented.

Joey giggled. Nation hugged her. 

"We'll get Riff Raff to do something." Cosmo declared, unaware that the man was right behind him.

Joey squealed happily and hugged Riff. Nation hid a chuckle. Cosmo hiccuped a bit, then glanced at the man behind him. Frank laughed a litttle himself. Joey giggled. Riff raised an eyebrow. Nation giggled.

"Long story, this little lady needs to turn back into a cute little baby." Frank quickly said to Riff. 

Joey nodded.

Riff looked at her. "Joey..." he states, calmly.

"Yes." Cosmo and Frank clarified.

Joey smiled.

Riff sighed. "I'll get on it..." he sighs.

"That's a good man." Frank patted Riff's shoulder.

"Sorry, Joey, but it's only right." Cosmo cooed. 

Joey nodded. Riff went off to prepare.

"Do you need help?" Cosmo offered.

Riff pulled him along. Joey looked at her parents. Cosmo blinked as he was taken away.

"Does this mean we have to have 'the talk' with her now?" Frank asked his wife nervously. 

Joey tilted her head.

"Not yet..." Nation says.

"Okay," Frank gave a nod, then smiled to Joey. "Come on, why don't you have a seat, sweetie?"

Joey came over. Nation hugged her. Frank smiled as he sat with his two favorite girls, minus Little Precious. Joey smiled softly. Nation hugged her still.

LP stood behind the bar table, going to make them all milkshakes from David's ice cream as Miracle and David were at the stools. "The world is a very strange place, whether you're human or alien..." 

Miracle looked surprised.

"Miracle, remember, we've been trying to have children," LP said to her friend as she decorated the dessert treats with toppings. "Well, we managed to make that come true." 

Miracle hugged David as LP was busy.

LP smirked at their hug, finishing up their treats. "I hope I can be a good mom... I mean, I barely look after Joey, it's kinda weird being an adult with a kid for a little sister." 

"You'll be a great mom." Miracle says.

LP smiled shyly as she took out spoons and put them in the three containers, gently pushing them all over to her boyfriend and best friend. "Moonberry Supreme Surprise!" 

David tried it, looking curious.

"Ooh!" Miracle smiled.

"Trust me, it's quite good, it tastes like the best day of your life in your digestive track." LP said to David as she took her own to eat, she loved moonberries. 

David drunk it slowly. Miracle was enjoying it. LP giggled as she forgot to mention to David something, but wanted him to be surprised, not only would his tongue turn bright blue like it was glowing, but his teeth would too. 

David hummed. Miracle giggled, watching. LP giggled too as she kept enjoying her treat with Miracle. David was enjoying it. Miracle smirked. 

"You try it, you love it." LP smirked, hiding her tongue and teeth. 

Nation giggled. David licked his lips, then blinked. LP giggled, hiding behind Miracle as she finished her serving. 

Sara was in one of the bathrooms, getting dolled up. 

"You're really pretty.." Richard said to her.

Sara blinked, then looked back to him, she highly assumed he was one of the twins Miracle mentioned having. "Oh, thank you..." she blushed a little

"My tongue!" David exclaims, shocked.

LP laughed out loud.

David looked shocked. "What happened?!" He wasn't mad, just surprised.

LP giggled, taking out a mirror. David looked at LP.

LP had a smirk that could only match her father's. "Blue's a good color for you." 

David playfully lunged at her. LP screamed playfully with a laugh. David grabbed her, smirking.

"Oh, no!" LP called out. laughing. 

David lifted her over his shoulder.

LP squealed as she was lifted like that. "Heeeey!" 

David looked at Miracle. "Excuse me." he says simply, before walking off with her.

"Bye, Miracle, see you later." LP called, laughing a bit as David took her away.

"Bye~" Miracle giggles, waving.

LP giggled as she and David went off.


	17. Chapter 17

Frank smiled, he knew this was temporary, but he tried to be mature about it and not think Joey was actually growing up to 'leave the metaphorical nest'. "My little girl became a woman... It seems like only yesterday, we were picking daisies in your grandmother's garden together..." 

Joey giggled. "It was only yesterday." she smiled.

Nation chuckled.

"Well it feels like a long time ago..." Frank's eyes could only match a puppy's innocence. "Soon you'll be finding your soul mate and live happily ever after like your big brother and sister."

Joey hugged him. 

Frank smiled, then lightly stroked her hair. "No matter how old you are, I am always going to love you." 

Joey blushed happily.

Frank kissed her cheek, smiling, and gave his girl her teddy. "Here, dear." 

Joey hugged the teddy. Frank smiled, knowing that would make her feel at least bit better in the situation. Joey smiled happily.

"Your Uncle Cosmo made you some new clothes for when you're old enough to fit into them." Frank smiled.

Joey smiled. "Bet I'm too big at the moment." she laughs.

Frank chuckled in agreement. "Yes, I'm afraid so, but don't worry, we'll get you back, honey bunches."

Joey smiled.

"They're red and black." Frank smiled. 

Joey looked excited. Frank smiled wide at her excitement, his hands shaking wonderfully. Joey hugged her parents. Frank and Nation happily hugged back.

Brad came over to Miracle. "Thank you so much for bringing me my children back... I need to know, whatever happened to Janet? Is she dead? Does she live with her parents now? I have to know... What happened to my once true love..." He then caught a glimpse of Sonny, recognizing him and remembered something that made him angry. 

Miracle smiled at Brad then noticed his anger. "Calm down~" she soothes, trying to pull his attention away from Sonny.

Brad shut his eyes and counted to ten aloud, then calmed down as he got down to the last three numbers and opened his eyes. "Sorry about that..." he said, a little bit in zen now.

Miracle nodded. She gave the man a calming hug.

"Sorry about that, had a flashback..." Brad said softly. "Janet and I had a big history after the castle exploration and moving into the TV Station to be Farley's 'test monkeys'."

"It's okay, Brad." she soothes.

"Would you like to hear about it?" Brad offered.

Brad sat with Miracle. "Well... After Janet and I escaped, and Dr. Scott had died, we got into a messy argument... Also, Janet found out she was pregnant and she went to her parents for a while. It didn't end very well for her as her parents didn't accept her being pregnant without being married, but since they knew how much she loved me, they accepted it and I stayed over for most of the time to spend more time with Janet and fix our marriage and checked in with Ma and my brother from time to time. One day, Janet's water broke, a bit quicker than we expected instead of the occasional nine months we're all familiar with. Luckily, I was there for the day and quickly called on the phone for the doctor, but a doctor couldn't make it on time and the baby had been born in Janet's childhood bedroom, wrapped in one of her old blankets her grandmother sewn for her."

Miracle nodded softly, taking his hand in a friendly gesture. At least it was just friendly to her.

Brad smiled gently, before he continued. "Sonny had been born... I wasn't thinking right back then, I was just too mad at Janet, I was positive that Frank person was the father, I mean, those eyes and the way he smiles... So, without thinking, I ran away, but it had become a lot rougher on Janet due to the incident... She was alone with a baby and not even her best friend Betty would back her up because she had cheated on me with Frank first and then Rocky, I gave into Frank too, but he had come for Janet first, wouldn't you get mad if, I dunno, Cosmo cheated on you with someone before they'd come for you?" 

"I vould be mad..." she does agree.

"I don't think he'd do that to you, but I'm just saying," Brad smiled gently to her again. "Janet and I split up after that... We didn't talk to each other again for six years... It was a surprise meeting, she was already sitting in a diner and I had come by to get a sandwich, I'd been more hungry ever since we separated, then we reunited. Janet revealed to me that she gave Sonny up for adoption and then we started to fall back in love with each other and got married the next year, and then Janet was pregnant with twins. We were doing okay, but something made me feel weird.. I had been keeping this secret from Janet and didn't want it to come up because I was worried about what she would think of me and she thought going to the Denton TV Station would excite me and make me feel a bit better..." 

Miracle squeezed his hand.

"After Janet and I were in love again, things changed too quickly," Brad got to the recent parts of his story. "I was thinking about Frank again and how he was open about being a transvestite and he wasn't ashamed of what others thought of him, in fact, people loved him. I never told anyone this, but... I actually liked to dress up unlike a lot of the boys my age when I was a kid... When Ma took me and Steve shopping with her, I made fun out of it and I even enjoyed wearing her make-up.... I don't know why, I just did... Then I took Janet to Vegas and I became famous for my cross-dressing act and I never been happier..." 

Miracle smiled gently.

"I was in my dressing room one evening, Janet wanted to do some other things in Vegas before the show, and I told her I would see her soon," Brad explained. "I was all ready to go, but then, I saw this beam of bright light. There was this chubby woman I didn't know... She told me she was a Queen and how she had been secretly watching me for some time and how a perfect specimen of man I was, for an earthling... She told me how she wanted to take me to her home, and I rejected and then she told me she wasn't asking for my permission, and then, the next thing I know, I was blasted up into outer-space." 

"Queen Lavender." Miracle growled.

"You know her?" Brad glanced at the girl. 

Miracle nodded. "The late Queen wasn't my favorite person..." she says, tensely.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Brad sighed. "Also, I don't know what ended up having happened to my show, they probably got a replacement for me and everyone thought he was me or something... I just wish I could've told Janet, Steve must've been devastated to take Mark and Sara in after being told what happened to 'me'." 

"He loves them Brad," she assures, smiling.

"Yeah, Steve was always so lovable," Brad smiled. "I remember when Janet and I were first dating... Every time we were about to kiss on the living room couch, Steve would cut into the middle and sing 'Brad and Janet sitting in a tree'." 

Miracle laughed, that was funny. 

Brad rolled his eyes, but he did love his younger brother. "I also feel weird about that TV Station now... I found out that Farley and I are actually long-lost twin brothers and that I was adopted.. Our biological parents died in a car accident and we went to separate homes, either way, I'd prefer Steve as my brother over Farley, he's just a pretty boy wannabe in my opinion."

"Hey, watch what you say about my dad!" a young girl who resembled Annette and Farley with high pigtails in a blue suit with a skirt snorted. 

Miracle blinked. She smiled gently at the girl.

Annette hummed as she came along. "Hello, my little butterfly." she smiles, hugging her daughter.

The girl smiled at her mother, feeling better. "Hi, Mama..."

Brad did a double take. Farley had a daughter and with an alien woman? Miracle looked at Brad. Brad looked back to Miracle who smiled slightly.

Annette smiled. "You're being good?" She asks, her voice the most grounded sounding she ever sounded.

"Yes, Mama..." the girl sounded innocent.

Annette smiled. She spun gently with her daughter. The girl allowed it to happen anyway, she had always been more serious and literal like her father was. Annette chuckled.

"Do you know if Janet is still alive?" Brad asked. "I'm not asking to get back together with her, but I must know... Is Janet Margaret Weiss still alive?" 

Miracle nodded. "Steve says she is." she assures.

"I missed her so much..." Brad sounded like he truly loved Janet. 

Miracle hugged him.

Brad smiled in the hug. "Even if you weren't biologically, I always thought you were a good daughter, even if you got in trouble at school..."

"Awww." Miracle smiles.

Brad smiled back. Miracle chuckled and then went to look for her children. Cosmo made finger sandwiches for Crystal and Richard for when they would wake up from their nap. 

Cosmo and Riff soon had their device to turn Joey back to normal all set. Joey looked nervous. She both wanted to and didn't.

"Ready, sweetie?" Frank held out his hand to his baby girl. 

"I-I don't know, Daddy~" Joey whimpers.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Frank asked.

"I'm scared, Daddy..." she whispers.

"It won't hurt you." Frank soothed.

Joey shivered. She knew she should return to being her normal age, but she was scared.

"Oh, honey..." Frank hugged Joey instantly. 

Joey hugged Frank, her eyes filling with tears.

Miracle found them in bed and kissed their cheeks.

Richard giggled in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. "Hi, Mom..." 

"Hi, sveetie." Miracle whispers. She looked between him and Crystal.

"Hi, Mommy." Crystal whispers.

Richard sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Did you have a nap too?" 

"No, Mommy didn't nap... You are such brave and darling children... Mommy is so proud~" Miracle smiles.

Crystal hugged her mother.

"I'm braver!" Richard cut in when he hugged Miracle too. 

"You're both brave equally to Mommy." Miracle tells them.

Richard smiled and nuzzled Crystal with Miracle. "Love you, Mommy..." 

Miracle smiled and hugged them both to her. "I love you both." she sniffs happily.

Crystal smiled happily. "Love you, Mommy, love you, Richie." she smiles.

"Love you, Mommy... Love you too Cryssy..." Richard smiled to his twin sister. 

Miracle settled, holding them both to her. Crystal smiled happily. Richard lay against Miracle, looking up at her with a pleasant smile. Miracle smiled. Crystal nuzzled into the hug. 

Richard then sniffed himself. "I smell like daisy..." 

Miracle sniffed and giggled. "Mm~" she hums, pretending eat him.

Crystal giggled.

"Nooo, Granma already eat-ed us!" Richard called out, laughing.

"And she didn't share?" Miracle asks, pretending to be annoyed.

"Aww..." Richard called. 

Miracle smiled. 

Joey was in the lab, but she wasn't going closer to the machine. 

Frank held Joey to release her to the machine. "Honey... It won't hurt... And we're doing this because we love you..." 

Joey was struggling. "No, no, no!" She whimpers.

"Honey..." Frank frowned, worried about how unhappy she instantly seemed.

"Joey, it's going to be okay..." Cosmo tried to calm her down.

"No!" Joey cries.

"Joey!" Frank tried to get her to calm down. "Love, please, listen..." 

Joey shook her head.

"Joey!" Frank called out to her, she looked like she was about to run away. 

Joey got out of her father's grip and did just that.

"Joey, come back here!" Frank called out.

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo didn't like the sight of this. 

Joey ran, half-screaming as she did. Riff gave a stoic look. 

"Joey!" Frank called, frowning deeply. "Oh, no..."

LP came out then as Joey was running and she looked over her shoulder. "Cutie Patootie?" 

Joey ran to LP hugging the girl. "Don't let Daddy, Riffy or Uncle Cosmo get me!" She cries.

"What...?" LP was lost.

Frank came with the others. "Little Precious, your little sister must go into the machine now."

"We need to turn her back to normal." Cosmo added. 

Joey ran off, half-screaming again. She was quite quick.

"We have to go get her..." Frank sighed.

"Let me talk to her." LP offered.

"Are you sure?" Cosmo asked her.

"She's my baby sister, besides, it would be good for us to talk sometimes." LP said, then went to find Joey the best she could. 

Joey had managed to go into the library and climb up on top of one of the bookcases.

LP walked in then. "Joey...?"


	18. Chapter 18

LP came over to her baby sister. "Hey, come here... Why are you so scared about being little again?" 

"I'm staying up here a little... and I don't know... I know I have to return to normal, but it's scary." Joey whimpers.

"Why are you so scared?" LP came closer. "Joe, you're my little sister, I promised from the day you were conceived that I would protect you and help you whenever you may need it in the best way I can... I'm a little jealous of you actually..." 

"Why are you jealous?" Joey asks, honestly confused.

"Well, because you'll be a baby again," LP smiled. "Mom and Daddy are always gonna be around you and spoil you with everything and anything you want... Growing up is hard, enjoy life while you can and make the most of it," She called Nation 'Mom' for Joey's sake since Nation was HER mother after all. 

Joey gave it thought a moment. "I don't want to be spoiled..." she mutters.

"Come on, Joey..." LP cooed. "I know I wasn't there the night you were born, but I got to hold you in my arms... I could teach you stuff... Please, Joey, we all love you the way you are, you were a little duckling and yes, you grew up into a beautiful swan princess, but you should take it one step at a time, you're amazing just the way you are..." 

Joey came down from the top of the bookshelf.

"I know it's scary, but you have a big life ahead of you and I believe in you..." LP continued, using the best advice she could give to her younger sister. "Trust me.. But no matter what, you'll always be Mom's favorite little bunny." She smiled then, hoping Joey would listen to reason. 

"Mommy loves you the same as me, you know." she says.

"Yeah, she's cool," LP smiled to her. "Umm, what's that thing Annette would always say? You need to go into the cocoon as a butterfly and come out as a caterpillar?" 

Joey giggled softly, still looking worried.

"I'll still look after you, you're my little sister," LP smiled. "Besides, you might become an aunt before you know it, even if you'll be a baby like your niece or nephew by the time they're born."

Joey hugged her. LP hugged back, smiling. Joey enjoyed the hug.

LP giggled as she sniffed a bit,. "You still smell like a baby flower bed of daisies..."

Joey giggled, smiling.

"You're still my cutie patootie," LP giggled, playing with Joey's loose curls. "You also make me think of the mermaid I saw in a movie with David after Mom and Daddy got married." 

Joey giggled.

LP then gasped, her childishness breaking out. "Joey, you're a mermaid!" 

Joey blinked. "I am?" She asks, shocked.

"Well, close enough..." LP smirked. "You're a princess like the mermaid... 'Cept you don't have a fishy tail.... I guess you're not a fish..."

Joey giggled again.

"I'm a fish..." LP put her hands under her puffed cheeks and waved her hands to look like fins.

Joey smiled fondly.

LP took Joey's hand. "Come on.. Let's go." 

Joey bit her lip, but slowly followed. 

Cosmo ran some more tests on David, his doctor instinct kicking in even if he wasn't a real doctor back on Earth, but he had Nation to blame for that. He looked very surprised at the test results since David was indeed confirmed as pregnant. "Oh, goodness..." he muttered as he saw about the baby. 

David looked worried. "What?" He asks.

"David, don't flip out, but... You're going to be having triplets." Cosmo informed the human.

David blinked a moment, then promptly fainted again.

Cosmo rushed to him and checked his eyes with his pocket light like he did with Brad, though this fainting wasn't caused by an injection. "I don't think you do this often..." he murmured. 

David woke up quick enough. "Triplets...?" He asks softly, rubbing his head.

"Yes, triplets, I don't know the gender yet," Cosmo assured, then saw how hesitant the boy was. "Would you like to maybe cancel the babies in your condition? Nation and I could do that for you if you're willing..." 

David put his hands protectively over his stomach. "No... me and LP want this... I'm just unsure what'll happen..." he says softly.

"It's probably nerves since it's your first time," Cosmo coaxed. "I can kind of imagine how you feel, you're a male and expect the female to become pregnant, but our species is very unusual, David..."

David grinned. "Unusual, but awesome." he says.

"Well, thank you," Cosmo chuckled. "You see, there hasn't been a case of a female Transylvanian with a male Earthling in decades... I guess you and the Little Princess have broken that cycle." 

David nodded. He smiled calmly.

"Do you still wish to give birth?" Cosmo asked the boy. 

"Yeah, I want to give birth." he says.

"That's very brave of you..." Cosmo smiled at him.

David smiled.

"You're a good man, David." Cosmo sent his blessings.

"I agree." Frank leaned on the door-frame, looking very bored.

David looked at Frank.

"Hello, David-kins." Frank greeted the boy, smiling softly. 

"Don't call him that." Cosmo remarked.

"Excuse me, but I believe David has his own opinion on that, Cosmo." Frank lightly retorted. 

David put up with the nickname usually.

Frank smiled to David. "You are really charming... My daughter is so lucky to have found you."

"I'm lucky to have found your daughter, sir." David informs.

"And I'm lucky to have found Miracle." Cosmo smiled.

Frank smirked to Cosmo. "And I'm lucky to have found your sister."

"Okay that's enough..." Cosmo felt disturbed then. 

David hid his grin, instead, merely smiled. 

Frank came over, gently ruffling up the boy's hair. "Little Precious must be awfully proud of you, David..."

David straightened his hair smiling. "I love her, sir... As soon as I find the right ring, I want to propose to her." he says, the last part even more respectful.

Frank hummed. "Maybe I could help?" 

David smiled. "I'd like that, sir." he says.

Frank smiled, then looked annoyed when the door was knocked on and he went to check with the outside window to see who it was without being seen. He then smirked devilishly. "Magenta, someone's at the door for you~"

Magenta growled, stomping over to get the door, then slowly shut it behind her and fight noises were heard. David blinked.

Frank sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, lordy, DeLordy, that's what the old women say~" he sang a bit, reminiscent of his mother. "Don't worry about him, David, he won't hurt you." 

David raised an eyebrow.

"Just like almost everybody else in my family, only interested in sex," Frank rolled his eyes. "He has a simple naive charm, with no muscle." 

David gave a small nod.

LP gently squeezed Joey's hand as they were off. Joey looked nervous, but not as scared as earlier. 

"It's going to be okay, Joey, would you like me to be there with you?" LP offered.

Joey nodded.

"Okay, I'll go in with you... How about 'Mom'?" LP then asked.

Joey looked at LP. "You..." she says calmly.

LP smiled. "Okay."

Joey smiled weakly. Riff was keeping the machine at optimum performance level.

LP kept taking Joey over to where Riff Raff was. "She's a little nervous..." she told her godfather quietly.

Joey trembled slightly.

Riff nodded "You may hold her hand, but when I say, you'll need to let go of her hand." he says quietly.

"Yes, sir." LP answered, showing full respect for him and his abilities.

Joey looked nervous. Riff positioned the machine. 

"Come 'ere, cutie..." LP told her baby sister, still taking her hand and not letting go until she was asked to. 

Joey looked nervous. Riff warmed the machine up. 

"It's okay... I'm right here..." LP kept a hold of Joey.

Joey took a deep breath.

"Let go, LP." Riff says.

"Okay..." LP said to him, then to Joey. "I'm sorry, but I need to let go right now... I promise, it's all going to be okay, you'll be just fine..." She then loosened her grip, letting go of the woman's hand only for her to become back into the child she was destined to be and grow up much later.

Joey, now a baby again, sat where she had stood, crying. She wasn't upset, but the machine scared her.


End file.
